Skin on Skin
by ulysses31dancer
Summary: Kurt wins a VIP back stage pass to meet Blaine Anderson the rock star. He has no idea that this one incident will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Thud. Thud. Thud.

It was the sound of Kurt's heart beating hard and fast in his ears. He was more than aware of its erratic pace and he tried to focus on calm soothing thoughts to settle it, but he didn't think it was going to be possible, not with what was going on right at that moment. He had to question everything that had led to this point in time because he was still filled with so much disbelief.

Was this really happening to him?

Kurt opened his eyes and gasped for breath taking stock of the curly-haired man who was hurriedly pulling off his leather jacket. It was quickly discarded on the floor, clearly not bothered by the fact that it probably cost more than Kurt's fortnightly income. He was back on Kurt in a flash.

Oh, fucking hell! It was really happening! It really was! Blaine Anderson, one of America's most famous rock stars currently had him pinned against the wall, his body flush against his, his breathing heavy, his hands hot, his lips firm and his tongue more than persistent. Blaine Anderson was taking advantage of him, and Kurt, well, he didn't mind in the least!

He tried to gain another breath. He didn't know how it had gotten to this so quickly, but it had. The thing was though, situations like this didn't happen to him. Heck! Situations like this _never_ happened to him! And anyway, how the hell does a person get lucky like this? Who in the world was lucky enough to win a VIP backstage pass to meet a famous singer, only then to be invited to their private after party, only to then be guided to a private room with that famous singer, and only then to be pounced on by that gorgeous hunk of a guy?

Kurt was shy, caring, quiet, and handsomely charismatic, but most of all, Kurt was predictable. He happily lived in his own little world, had a job that he was passionate about, his own small group of friends, and apart from a couple of small-time flings when he had been in college and one steady boyfriend that had lasted for just over a year, he was single. But in saying that, Kurt was also never the type of guy to hook up with a stranger and have a one night stand. He usually had been on at least a couple of dates before anything remotely like this ever happened.

Kurt's fingers scratched over the surface of the wall behind him, his fingers desperately wanting to clench and squeeze something. He was still too scared to lay a finger on the guy, even though Blaine Anderson had already explored every inch of his chest, his shoulders and back.

Blaine Anderson broke away from the kiss. "Baby," he spoke, his voice ragged and husky, "Can I touch you?" He leaned in again, his lips teasing the sensitive skin on Kurt's neck, and Kurt needed no hint or indication of just where Blaine Anderson wanted to go. Blaine Anderson pressed his body against him again and grinded slowly...provocatively...hungrily. Kurt held onto to the whimper that wanted to escape him. "Babe?" he whispered when Kurt still hadn't responded.

Kurt could only manage a nod. He didn't trust himself to say or do anything else. Mercedes always told him that he should live a little. He didn't know if this was what she had in mind but he was sure it was somewhere along these lines. Heck, why not? Kurt deserved to have a little bit of fun now and then, didn't he?

Even so, he couldn't help but shy away instinctively as Blaine Anderson's hand began to trail down along his chest and come to rest on his belt buckle. Blaine Anderson was determined though, and his forceful lips found Kurt's again, convincing him that it was indeed a good idea after all.

Kurt kept his eyes closed and let his mind wander, anything to distract himself from the fact that any moment now, Blaine Anderson was going to have his hands inside his pants. And that would probably be the most exciting thing to have ever happened in Kurt's quiet, simple life.

Blaine rubbed over the outside of his jeans, teasing him and dragging out the suspense, and this time Kurt did whimper.

"Come on," Blaine said gruffly, his fingers working to undo his buckle. "I know you're holding back." He pulled on Kurt's ear impatiently. "You don't have to be shy with me." His hand finally found its way inside the front of his jeans and Kurt closed his eyes. His touch was pure heaven. Warm fingers wrapped around him and that was it, he couldn't take it. It didn't matter that Blaine Anderson was one of the hottest men in the universe, Kurt Hummel wasn't going to be the shy, intimidated guy anymore. He was going to enjoy himself too. He reached up and roughly grabbed his neck, his other hand moving around to hold him by the waist. Blaine Anderson's only response was a satisfied grunt.

_'Oh boy!'_ Kurt thought to himself. Just how had he ended up here?

**Chapter One**

Kurt gazed around him. He still didn't know what he was doing at the concert. The arena was packed, not a single seat had been left empty, and everywhere he looked, all he could see was fan-crazed men and women of all ages, standing and dancing along to the music pulsating around them. Kurt gazed back to the stage, afraid of missing something and stumbled to the left as an eager fan pushed past him to get closer to the front. He rubbed the side of his arm angrily but let it pass. He was happy with the spot he had.

His fingers played nervously with the VIP pass that he had around his neck. He wasn't even a Blaine Anderson fan, but for the sake of fandoms the world all over and for the sake of his best friend, Mercedes Jones, he had gone. So there he was at a Blaine Anderson concert. He shook his head at his own out-of-character actions. It was all Mercedes' fault, that's who he would put the blame on, yes, Mercedes.

"You go! Go and enjoy," she had said to him with so much scorn that he had to give her a hug. "I'm sick of seeing you moping around here since you broke up with Mark. You need to go out and have a little fun for a change." He had glared at her but had refused to comment. He had tried to pass up the prize to her, but she had a family commitment that she couldn't get out of. In fact, it appeared that none of his close friends could go. Even Finn, who still wouldn't have gone if he was free, was busy due to work.

He had called up the radio station on a whim. He hadn't even known what he was calling for. He had only heard the question, and when the radio announcer had restated what prize the correct caller would get, he had been too busy dialing the station's phone number.

"Rihanna!" He had blurted into the phone, not even knowing if had gotten through to the right section.

"Congratulations! You've just won yourself a VIP pass with a 'Meet and Greet' with Blaine Anderson at his concert one week from today."

Kurt had nearly dropped the phone. At the very least, if he was answering a question about Rihanna, he would have thought he was going to get a prize that had something to do with Rihanna... not Blaine Anderson.

But then, he couldn't stop laughing at himself. Blaine Anderson, the formidable rock star that Mercedes always went on about. Yeah, sure enough, he had heard some of his songs and he could recognize him if someone pointed him out in a magazine, but heck, it wasn't like he swooned over they guy or anything. In reality, he didn't mind the bad boy, rocker image though, and Blaine Anderson sure did have the act down well. But there was just something about Blaine Anderson that put Kurt off. Maybe it was the way he posed in front of the cameras, or the way he answered questions; they always seemed memorized and too politically correct for a so-called rock star. Or maybe it was the way how every week Blaine Anderson was being caught and photographed with a different man or woman.

So maybe Kurt had lied a little. Maybe he was more than aware of Blaine Anderson and had been unconsciously keeping tabs on the guy. It was his secret guilty pleasure. He just wasn't the type of fan though, to go screaming and crying just like the girl who was standing next to him right at that very moment.

His VIP pass had also scored him a spot right down at the front, and he had to admit, he had a great view of the sweaty, muscly, brown haired man only a short distance away. He chided himself and told his alter ego to calm down, because Kurt Hummel was all about control, self-control. But despite himself, Kurt was enjoying it.

It was all an elaborate act. Blaine Anderson really did know how to work an audience and Kurt was more than impressed with the way he successfully flirted, swooned and joked with his fans. He jumped and screamed his lyrics on one side of the stage, bending down and shaking his short mass of curls and allowing drops of his sweat to fall on the flailing guys and girls beneath him. He then ran to the other side of the stage where he pretended to beat out to the drums, his pelvis pulsing in time with the beat and sending the crowd into even more of a furor. At the end of that particular number, he even caught a woman's bra that had been thrown onto stage and cheered, holding it high above his head before he brought it to his nose and breathed deeply.

_Urgh!_ Kurt thought.

He shrugged the sight off and tapped his foot to the next song. It was one that he had heard over the radio before, but unlike the other people watching, he couldn't sing along and dance in time with the lyrics that had been so ingrained into their minds. He did, however, find himself at least mouthing the words in the chorus. Maybe he had remembered more than he realized.

When the concert had finished, he felt relieved to see that he was not the only one by himself. It appeared that Blaine Anderson did not like crowds of people he didn't know and there had only been a small amount of VIP tickets made available.

All of sudden though, Kurt wanted to leave, butterflies crept up into his stomach and his palms begun to sweat. He was sure that every single person in the room was going to realize that he was a fake, that he really wasn't a hardcore fan. If anyone asked him a question, he had no idea who Blaine Anderson really was; where he was from, how he got into the business, or where he was heading to next. And as he listened to the excited guy beside him rattle off all the nonessential information about the man, Kurt realized that this really could become a reality.

But then, it wasn't just that he was worried that he didn't know that much about Blaine Anderson, he was also worried about the actual fact that in a very few short moments, he was going to be standing in front of a person whom he had a very strong physical attraction to. The thought still irked him. He was better than that. It was the quiet, studious, intellectual types that Kurt was attracted to. Or so he tried to tell himself.

They paused for several moments in an empty corridor and his eyes wandered to the plain wooden noticeboard where an advertisement caught his eye. He quickly reached out and snatched the small rectangular piece of shiny paper he had seen and folded it into his pocket while a small group of other fans left the room they were waiting outside of. Their voices were high pitched and excited at meeting their idol and their ruckus only made Kurt feel worse.

He swallowed deeply as they entered the room. It was filled with important people, or people pretending they were important. He eyes scanned the small space expectantly and he sucked in his breath, because there he was, standing only a short distance away; Blaine Anderson aka Sex God Rock Star. Kurt had to take a step back and look the other way because he was completely unprepared for the reaction his body was having at seeing the man close up.

Blaine Anderson was a hunk. His legs were clad in dark black jeans, his chest tightly covered with a dark shirt, and a shiny leather jacket that had all been strategically placed on him to help create his bad boy image. He stood slightly away from his fans and made small talk that was polite but distant before he signed his autograph and posed suggestively, and sometimes luridly, for photographs. It didn't seem to bother the young ladies though. They giggled stupidly and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes, could they be anymore hopeless? But Kurt was quick to realize that he was just as hopeless because now it was his turn, and he had just been rendered speechless because Blaine Anderson was standing directly in front of him, looking at him.

Blaine Anderson's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and they quickly flicked up and down Kurt's body. Never before had Kurt felt so small and useless. He didn't speak but pulled the glossy flier out from the back pocket of his jeans and held it out to him. He regretted the act immediately. Everyone else had brought along posters, or a shirt, or a CD, or one of his fan books for him to sign, not some flimsy piece of paper that they had just found attached to a noticeboard outside of the room. He noted how Blaine Anderson, the rock star, stopped and just stared at the creased piece of paper.

_Oh, holy crap_! Kurt exclaimed to himself. This was it. This would be the moment that he would get scorned at, bullied in front of all these people and thrown out. Kurt edged away afraid, afraid of what Blaine Anderson was going to say to him.

"So, man," Blaine Anderson began, his voice as smooth as sex, "who do you want me to make it out to." He gave such a big, endearing and unexpected smile that Kurt believed his brain melted on the spot. His knees went weak at the sound of his voice and his jaw dropped at the words Blaine Anderson had just spoken.

"I..I.." Kurt stammered. "Kurt Hummel," he managed with a forced, shaky smile. They stared at each other a moment, sizing each other up, making assumptions, drawing conclusions but both slightly taken aback by what they saw there.

"Nice," Blaine nodded, and Kurt wanted so much to believe that it was more than just his name that he was saying 'nice' too. Blaine's pen swiveled over the back of the glossy paper, a slight, pensive thought on his face but Kurt hardly noticed, his legs still shaking from the intense exchange they had just had.

"So, did you enjoy the show?"

"Umm..." Kurt could only nod.

"Would you like a photo?"

"Urr." It was as if Kurt's brain had been sucked out of his head. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine told him when he realized he wasn't going to get anything else out of Kurt. Blaine Anderson extended his hand towards him but Kurt didn't even realize for a moment until Blaine chuckled.

"Oh!" Kurt hurriedly took his hand in his and their eyes met fiercely once again.

_Oh. My. God!_Kurt thought, struggling to keep his brain working. _I'm touching Blaine Anderson!_

He managed to regain his composure. "Yes, it was great to meet you too," and somehow, somehow Kurt didn't stutter this time.

"Yes, indeed it was."

They held onto each other's hand for another unnecessary couple of seconds, locked in the power of each other's gaze. But then, a tall man with wavy hair suddenly called out to Blaine, and just like that, the spell that had brought them together was broken, and Blaine Anderson turned away and moved to another part of the room. Kurt stared off after him in a daze but the delighted squeals of the other fans shocked him out of it. He slapped himself on the forehead. How could he, of all people, have behaved in such a pathetic manner? A sigh escaped his lips and he sauntered towards the door. The sooner he got out of there, the better.

The corridor was much cooler than the room, so much so that he shuddered slightly when he left. He hadn't realized how cold it was before, but maybe that was because he hadn't been sweating so profusely when he had been waiting outside. He stared one last time at the piece of paper and then swore to himself. He had been so enamored and captivated by Blaine Anderson, he had forgotten to get a signature for Mercedes as well. Could he go back in? He swiveled on his feet. Heck, getting thrown out now wouldn't matter, not after the way he had just behaved.

He collided with several people on their way out and managed to push past them. The room was nearly empty now and Blaine Anderson was at the back of the room, his bodyguard in tow. Kurt watched him for a second, willing himself to be able to go through this second conversation without making a fool of himself. But watching the man, Kurt realized it was going to be hard. Blaine Anderson's voice was still smooth, his body still on fire, and damn, like how the hell did he get into those damn jeans? With such a round luscious ass like that, curved to just the right amount of...

"See something you like?" Blaine asked over his shoulder.

Kurt's train of thought was immediately cut off. "Oh! I was just wondering how you got that fine ass of yours into those tight jeans, that's all." He slammed his hand over his mouth and froze, horrified. He was sure that if the Gods had been paying attention he would have been hit by a lightning strike for that one. Had he really just said that to Blaine Anderson, and in front of Blaine Anderson's people?

Horrified, he tried to avoid Blaine's stare. "I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled. "I'll...I'll just go." He started to turn.

"Don't," Blaine ordered, an amused, almost sinister smile pulling at the side of his mouth.

Kurt stopped and another uncomfortable silence fell between them until Blaine Anderson coughed and cleared his throat. "So, why did you come back in here?"

"My friend," and then to his horror he stared at the now crumpled piece of paper that Blaine had only just signed in his hand. Really, could the evening get any more mortifying? He blushed again, this time much more significantly than before and floundered on the spot, but somehow, he squared his shoulders and decided to continue. He had to do this for Mercedes or she would never speak to him again. "She would really love a signature too."

Blaine laughed, noticing the piece of paper as well, and to Kurt's relief, instead of being insulted, he moved over to the small table at the top of the room where he proceeded to pick up one of the professional photographs of himself. "What's her name?"

"Mercedes."

Blaine quickly scribbled a message on the front of the photo and passed it back to him. There was a gleam in his eye and Kurt would be damn if it didn't make him even hotter. "I'll tell my friend how hot you were," Kurt hit his head with his palm and Blaine chuckled once again. "I mean, how friendly you were." He didn't think it was possible, but yes, he had in fact made a complete fool of himself three times in a row in front of Blaine Anderson.

He turned quickly and practically ran to the door. He needed air. Never before had he acted like such an idiot. He glanced at the photo that Blaine Anderson had signed when he reached the corridor, and nearly choked when he read what he had just written. Kurt came to a complete stop and held the piece of paper close to his face just to be sure that he had read it correctly.

_Dear Mercedes, tell your friend, Mr. Kurt Hummel: 'He has a fine ass too.'_

No! That cunning, sexy deviant! Wait? What? Was he flirting with him? Nooooooooo.

Kurt leaned against the wall beside him. Only in his wildest fantasies would Blaine Anderson be flirting with him. Blaine Anderson was the kind of man that could get any type of sexy man or woman he wanted. Kurt laughed to himself, at his idiocy, and pushed himself off the wall to leave again. This was definitely a story that Mercedes was going to love to hear, and for the first time that night, he was actually glad that he was alone to live through such a humiliating experience.

"Excuse me, Kurt Hummel," a perky voice suddenly came from behind him.

Kurt turned quickly hiding the photo behind his back like it was evidence to a crime he hadn't committed. "Yes," he said to the small, attractive brown haired woman before him.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." She flashed him a sincere, friendly smile, her brown eyes settling confidently on his.

Kurt quickly drank her appearance in; she was all professional. Large bag over her shoulder that could probably fit everything including the kitchen sink, phone in her hand, a notebook under her arm and a pen tucked behind her ear. "I'm Blaine Anderson's personal assistant," she continued, the warm smile never leaving her face. "Blaine Anderson would like to know if you're available to join him and some of his close acquaintances for a quiet private after concert get-together."

_'Wow, that was an incredibly long way to describe a party,'_ Kurt thought to himself. '_But wait. What_?

She watched him closely but patiently, waiting for the words to sink in. Kurt pointed to himself, "Me?" and then he pointed back to the room, "Him?" The smile only widened on Rachel's face and she gave him a quick reassuring nod. "Yeah, I, I, I'm available," Kurt said, his stutter returning. Heck, the only other thing on his schedule tonight was his bed.

She quickly scooped him up, her arm interlocking with his. "That's fantastic news," she announced and she did sound genuinely impressed. "If you don't mind coming with me, Blaine Anderson will ride in his car and I'll show you to another. You can join some of his entourage."

_Entourage? Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

The music played, smoke swirled and glasses clinked as people sauntered from one group to another chatting aimlessly and enjoying their evening. Kurt however, stifled a yawn and snuck a quick glance at his watch. He had been at the private get-together for over an hour, and now, more than ever, he just wanted to go home. To starve off his boredom he was currently in the process of trying to count the petals on the flower before him. It was a Wootton Cupid Dahlia and he was impressed with how the flower had been selected to go with the rest of the room, but after having three strong drinks, the beautiful flower was proving to be more than a difficult challenge.

He gave up and glanced around the room. He wasn't even too sure whose place he was at, but he had found himself in a lavish apartment in one of the most expensive areas in LA. It wasn't exactly what Kurt had expected for a rock star's party, but Rachel had said it was only going to be a small gathering of people. A small gathering of snobbish, self-obsessed people, Kurt might add. Several of whom who had actually come up to introduce themselves, but once they had found out he was just a fan who had won a back stage pass they had quickly lost interest and moved on.

So now he stood all alone with no one talk to. He had seen Blaine Anderson wandering around the party on several occasions but he never approached Kurt, and Kurt was too afraid to approach him on his own accord. It _was_ Blaine Anderson after all.

He had actually already tried to leave on several occasions, but Rachel had maintained a vigilant eye on him and had followed him whenever he had tried to make a move for the exit. Rachel was nice, he'd give her that, and when she spoke to him she actually looked like she was interested in what he had to say. He didn't know the first thing about her, but amongst all these empty faces, he liked her.

The only problem with Rachel was that she never stopped working. She was constantly moving about, checking messages on her phone, writing notes down on her notepad, and then whispering the odd word here and there into Blaine's ear, no matter who he was talking to.

Blaine Anderson, as always, oozed sex. No matter what position he sat in, or how he stood, or how he moved, the only word that came to Kurt's mind was sex; pure, unadulterated sex. Kurt licked his lips. Even when he drank from his glass he was fucking sexy. The way he tipped his head back and brought the glass to his mouth, the way his Adams apple bobbed as the liquid went down. Blaine lowered his glass and their eyes locked across the room. _Oh shit! Oh shit! He's looking at me! _Kurt panicked and his insides squirmed because he had that very uncomfortable feeling that a person gets when they've been busy eye-fucking someone and that someone catches them in the process.

But then Kurt squirmed even more because Blaine Anderson didn't smile at him this time, he actually frowned and looked slightly confused. Had he already forgotten that he had invited Kurt there? Kurt looked away, unable to maintain his penetrating gaze and began to shift his weight nervously from foot to foot. Geez, why had he said yes? Any minute now, Blaine Anderson was going to come storming over and demand to know what he was doing there. The last thing Kurt wanted to do was to cause a scene in front of all these strangers.

He held his breath feeling like his insides were raging an internal battle. One part of him wanted to flee, and the other part, well, the other part actually wanted nothing more in the world than to turn and see whether Blaine Anderson was still staring at him. Kurt held off for as long as possible which in fact, wasn't that very long as it turned out. He couldn't help himself and his gaze quickly went back to the small group of people where Blaine Anderson was sitting.

Blaine Anderson's eyes had not moved astray for one millisecond. They were still firmly planted on him, like a hunter watching its prey and getting ready for the kill. Kurt nearly, nearly shied away but somewhere in the dark crevices of his mind, his old self that insisted he needed this, came through to the surface and matched Blaine Anderson's fierce, lustful gaze. '_Yes, Mr. Blaine Anderson,' _Kurt thought as he narrowed his eyes slightly_, 'you can eat me up any day of the week!_'

He was sure that he caught just the slightest hint of delighted surprise in Blaine Anderson, but he wasn't sure because it was then that Blaine Anderson lifted his hand and slowly indicated with his finger for Kurt to come closer. Kurt's heart literally stopped. It actually missed a beat. But heck, you only live once right?

Their eyes remained on each other as he approached the small group. They were in the middle of the room sitting on an arrangement of chairs that sat in front of a long white sofa. Kurt stood hesitantly before them when he saw there were no vacant seats available. What was he supposed to do now? He wasn't going to ask someone to move, he didn't know who they were, or more importantly, who they were to Blaine Anderson. He was to be saved though because it was just at that moment that Rachel glanced up and saw him.

"Here, have my seat," she offered and she was gone before Kurt could even begin to protest.

Subtle Rachel, subtle.

Blaine didn't say a word but confidently slid his body over the sofa forcing two people on the other end to stand up. They didn't complain. It seemed that no one went against Blaine Anderson because no one wanted to be kicked out of an exclusive Blaine Anderson party. Still staring at Kurt, he patted the space beside him suggestively.

Kurt gazed at both invitations; the empty chair and the spot beside Blaine. It would be the scariest thing he had done in a long time but Kurt believed that Blaine Anderson's invitation was definitely the better of the two. He perched on the edge of the sofa, and in an ever so casual manner, Blaine Anderson swung his hand over the back of the couch behind him. From that instant on, Blaine made it very clear that he was no longer interested in what any of the other people in the small group had to say. He ignored them, rudely ignored them in fact as their questions and comments were sent his way but remained unanswered. All he cared about now was the quiet Kurt Hummel sitting beside him.

"Am I boring you?" Blaine asked his voice low and soft.

"No! Not at all!" Kurt couldn't help but blush again and he coughed uncomfortably. He took a shaky breath and forced himself to look the man in the eyes. Fuck! He was hot! He quickly glanced away again. "Rachel sure keeps an eye out for you." Kurt noted, anything to distract from the fact that Blaine was now sitting only inches away from him, his cologne teasing and haunting him.

"Yeah, she's crazy and neurotic but that's why she's great for the job." Blaine ran a hand through his hair and Kurt couldn't help but watch on, transfixed by the fact that he was actually only inches away from his gorgeous curls and there was nothing more in the world that Kurt wanted to do than to run his fingers through them. "I trust her more than anyone else in the world," Blaine continued. He paused for a moment drinking in the sight of Kurt Hummel.

They were both distracted as Rachel sat back down in the chair in front of them. She ignored them though, too engrossed in whatever she was reading on her phone.

"So, what was your favorite part of the concert?" Blaine asked after a few moments of silence. Kurt was disappointed. So this was how Blaine Anderson rolled, he invited his fans back to join him so he could listen to them rave on about how great he was. Oh well, Kurt's father had brought him up to be polite and if Blaine's ego needed patting then he would do it.

"All of it, to be honest." Kurt tried to give him a smile but he wasn't sure if it was very convincing.

"Which song was your favorite?"

Kurt froze. _Oh my fucking God!_ His brain had gone blank. If he was a real fan he would be able to list several songs, but in his panic, he couldn't even remember any of the songs that Blaine had sung that evening. "Um, um."

Blaine only laughed at his discomfort. "You're not really a fan, are you?" He edged closer to Kurt on the sofa, and Kurt couldn't control the flutter of butterflies that reemerged in his stomach. He didn't belong here, in this room with all these self-important people, and most of all, he didn't belong there with Blaine Anderson sitting at his side looking like he wanted to ravish him on the spot.

"Urr, to be honest… no." Kurt swallowed anxiously.

Blaine chuckled again and achieved the impossible by managing to move even closer still. "I didn't think so." He was now so close that Kurt could feel his hot breath on his neck. He fidgeted and a twitch of a smile tugged at Blaine Anderson's upper lip, and he slowly moved his mouth over Kurt's neck again allowing his gentle breath to tease him. Goose bumps rose up on Kurt's skin causing him to shiver.

"Your neck is fucking exquisite, you know that right?" Blaine breathed his voice husky and wanting.

Either Blaine Anderson was a nasty tease and a flirt, or Blaine Anderson was in fact hitting on him, or he was just doing a combination of all the three. Kurt pulled back nervously. He had never been a person for outlandish public displays of affection especially not in these circumstances.

Blaine was not phased one bit and he continued with their previous conversation. "So, you don't really like my music then?"

"Don't get me wrong," Kurt said quickly. "You're obviously a great singer and you have some catchy songs, but," _Oh my God stop now! Stop before you say too much!_ He cried to himself. Was he really going to go ahead and insult the man again, "but I think most of the songs are, you know… empty." Kurt couldn't believe that the words had just come out of his mouth, and even Rachel who had been in the middle of texting a message, paused and lifted her head quickly to stare at him. He had said too much, he was sure of it. Ever since he had met Blaine Anderson only inappropriate words had come out of his mouth. He had to try and fix the moment. "Do you write any of your own songs?" Kurt asked his voice high as his agitation grew. He prayed that Blaine didn't write any of his songs though because while Kurt was sure that they appealed to the masses, for the most part, they really were just hollow lyrics. But then Kurt filled with dread and he flicked his head to the exit. Maybe he should just make a run for it, because if Blaine did write his own songs, he had just implied that Blaine's song writing skills were empty and hollow too.

Blaine however, reached up and placed a firm finger on Kurt's chin where he then proceeded to guide it back so that Kurt was looking at him again. Blaine was frowning, but instead of going off at him and causing a scene, he leaned against the back of the sofa and rested his head in his hand and continued to watch him.

"You really are a diamond in the rough, aren't you?" He announced, avoiding Kurt's question.

Kurt looked back at Blaine Anderson trying to judge just what might be going through his mind. The soft glow of light in the room illuminated his face, leaving his skin flawless and soft, and his eyes dark but vibrant.

"That's what I sensed about you," Blaine continued. "You've never worried to share your opinions and I like that about people."

"Oh, trust me, sometimes I get worried."

Blaine's hand reached over to Kurt's. "Like now?"

Kurt hiccupped. "Yeah, like now. Yeah, I'm worried now."

"Why?"

"Because you're Blaine Anderson, that's why."

It was Blaine's turn to look marginally disappointed. He sat up quickly their faces only inches apart and he rested his hand on Kurt's knee. He gave it a gentle squeeze and Kurt couldn't stop the electric bolt of heat that shot through him and back down to his crotch. "Don't be," Blaine said in an almost warning tone.

Kurt opened his mouth but he couldn't respond, his heart pounding ever so fast as he realized just how close Blaine Anderson's mouth was to his.

To his dismay though, it was right at that moment that Rachel leaned in sharply. He jerked back surprised by her unexpected closeness, but she ignored him and whispered something viciously in Blaine's ear causing him to sigh. He didn't argue or say anything back, but stood and left without saying another word.

Kurt sunk back into the plush cushion on the sofa and visibly relaxed, but he couldn't help himself, the temptation was too much, he had to do it. He swiveled in the sofa and watched Blaine as he moved to the opposite side of the room, his eyes super-glued to soft rise and fall of Blaine's butt cheeks. Kurt looked back to the small group after Blaine had disappeared out of sight, a shy, giddy smile on his face, and then he startled when he realized that Rachel had been watching him the whole time. The smile quickly left his face. Sprung! Yes! Guilty as charged, he had once again been caught checking out Blaine Anderson's ass.

Rachel eyes unnerved him but her expression was without judgment. "He's always busy like this," she apologized for him.

"Oh, is he?"

"Yes."

"But don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back soon." She tried to hide a knowing, teasing smile, but Kurt didn't mind because her words had reignited that optimistic hope within him that maybe, just maybe, he might get to know what it was like to have Blaine Anderson's lips on his.

After another hour though, Kurt had changed his mind. It was getting close to two o'clock in the morning and he was exhausted. There really wasn't any point in him hanging around any longer. He couldn't continue to live under the childish fantasy of wanting to get it on with his rock star crush any longer. It wasn't going to happen, simple as that.

Kurt glanced at his watch again. Yes, sadly it was time to make a move. He held his fifth drink in his hand but believed he could finish it by the time he reached the door. The warm buzz in his belly would help him to forget his disappointment at losing his chance with Blaine Anderson. Maybe he might even have a shot too, it was going to be a long trip home and he was going to need all the help he could get so he could think about anything else other than the one and only Blaine Anderson.

It was at that moment too that Kurt made a decision. Mercedes had been right. He had been wallowing for too long. He had to forget about Mark, and put himself out there again and find someone new. The flirtatious conversation he'd had with Blaine Anderson had reminded him of the excitement of hooking up with someone new, of having someone touch him, and of having someone want him. Kurt nodded to himself. Yes, tomorrow he would start a fresh and it would be a new Kurt Hummel, ready for love and ready for adventure.

"I've been neglecting you," a familiar voice spoke from behind him, just before Kurt was able to finish off the last half of his drink. He jerked round, his pulse rapidly increasing at the sound of Blaine Anderson's words. Maybe, just maybe he wasn't going to be disappointed after all.

Blaine walked straight up to him and Kurt stepped backwards, stepping into the closed door. The sight of Blaine Anderson before him made his vocal cords freeze once more. Maybe Kurt wasn't the strong adventurous hero he had made himself out to be.

Blaine took the glass from Kurt and took a slow, exaggerated sip of his drink before lowering it and replacing it back in his hand. Kurt frowned wanting nothing more than to suck on the liquid that was now on Blaine Anderson's bottom lip.

"Eye fucking me again?" Blaine asked stepping up close so their chests grazed against each other's.

Just slightly! Had he been that obvious? How could he answer a question like that? Wouldn't he sound horribly shallow if he said yes? Kurt simply nodded and Blaine chuckled.

"I thought as much." He leaned in, his lips nearly touching Kurt's ear. "You're just my type, you know," he whispered and his mouth grazed over the skin on Kurt's collarbone.

"Oh?" Kurt stammered, but he wasn't naïve. From the amount of questionable photos that had been exploited by the paparazzi over the past couple of years, Kurt knew that Blaine Anderson had in fact many types. He risked a quick glance at Blaine again and giggled apprehensively when he saw the lust pulsating from his eyes. But then Kurt remembered that he didn't care, he was there to have some no-strings attached fun. He glanced down at the drink in his hand. It was still quite full and he decided to knock back the rest of its contents. Maybe if he was more inebriated he wouldn't worry about everything making sense and he would just let himself enjoy the moment.

But then, before he could take a sip, Blaine Anderson did something that Kurt really didn't expect. Out in the open, in front of his close friends, he gently took Kurt's chin in his thumb and forefinger, leaned in and kissed him. And the amazing thing was, Kurt just fell into it like it was the most expected thing for him to do that day. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the smoke in the room that had made him dizzy, or maybe it was the music that pulsated around them, but their lips molded together with such perfection that it held none of the hesitations or uncertainties of a first kiss. Neither did it hold the fever of an out-of-control drunken kiss. It was a kiss that was filled with raw intensity, lust and unresolved passion, but it was a kiss that also held more tenderness and warmth than Kurt had ever experienced in his entire life.

Their mouths moved gracefully, and what had started off as a curious and slow exchange quickly turned into several. When Kurt would close his lips Blaine would nudge in for another, guiding Kurt's mouth open and teasing him gently with his tongue, only for Kurt to initiate a new kiss when Blaine's lips began to pull away. Eventually, out of breath and feeling incredibly turned on, they both pulled away at the same time, their breaths heavy and their chests raising rapidly, both of them blown away at such an unexpected feeling of certainty.

"Come with me," Blaine ordered. He indicated with his head to the stairs that led to the second floor and Kurt, lost in a daze, placed his drink on the counter and followed after him.

So there Kurt was, currently being groped by Blaine Anderson, in a bedroom, in the dark, in someone's apartment, somewhere in the middle of a prestigious neighborhood in the middle of LA. Whatever the kiss had been or had meant outside, it had quickly been forgotten in the darkness and privacy of the room. And finally, thankfully, he had gotten over his fear of touching Blaine Anderson and his concern for what everyone else downstairs just might be thinking. Because what the fuck, Kurt would never get this lucky ever again. He didn't care that he was just Blaine Anderson's conquest for the night, because as it turned out, Blaine Anderson was just as much his conquest too. Blaine Anderson was just what he needed to get his confidence back again and enable him to put himself out there and find someone new.

Blaine's fingers were like fire, searing with passion as they roughly shoved Kurt's jeans off his waist. His hand quickly found him and Kurt broke away so he could tilt his head back against the wall, the feeling of Blaine's fingers too intense for him to focus on anything else. "Oh, fuck that feels great," he murmured, and he smirked to himself as he let his hands wander down Blaine's chest. He didn't give a shit that he was going to have to do the walk of shame when he left and he giggled to himself as Pink's very same song came on downstairs. '_How appropriate,' _he thought to himself.

Blaine Anderson was rushed and forceful but Kurt didn't care, and somehow in the darkness while Blaine had one hand on him, Blaine managed to undo his own trousers and began to push one side down. They helped each other out, pushing and tugging at each other's clothes until they were naked from the knees up, their jeans twisted and caught around their calves.

"Fucking perfect," Blaine gasped and he pushed Kurt back against the wall again so hard that he lifted him slightly off his feet. Kurt used the momentum, placed his hands on top of Blaine's shoulders and swung one of his legs around Blaine's waist. The position was more than agreeable, binding them tightly together.

"Fuck, you feel awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, his mouth still moving over Kurt's as he grinded into him.

"The bed," Kurt suggested his breath hard on Blaine's mouth. Blaine grunted in agreement and swiveled around managing to take Kurt with him. He half carried, half pushed him across the room.

Kurt couldn't believe how strong he was. He picked him up and easily lowered him onto the bed so Blaine could lie on top of him. He kissed him deeply and pulled away sucking on his bottom lip. "I'll be right back," Blaine told him with a wicked grin. He stood at the foot of the bed and tugged at his trousers to get them off his feet. Frantically, Kurt tried to kick off the remainder of his clothes as well but with his shoes still on they only became more entangled around his legs.

"Do you want help?" Blaine asked chivalrously.

"Please," he practically begged.

Blaine reached for his foot.

"You're so fucking hot, you know that right?" Blaine gasped, his hands tugging on Kurt's jeans and pulling them the rest of the way off.

Kurt sat up and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. The sight before him was unforgettable. Blaine Anderson in only his briefs, crotch at eye level - and an ample satisfying sight that was - he might add, the defined curve of his V and his flat stomach. Kurt sighed; perfection. Blaine Anderson was perfection. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's stomach and gazed provocatively up at him.

Somewhere deep in his chest Blaine growled in a low rumble of a response. "Fucking oath you're going to get it." He pushed Kurt back roughly and climbed on top, straddling over his body. "I'm going to have so much fun with you," he teased just before he leant back down into another kiss.

"Please," Kurt murmured, his stomach doing somersaults at his words. "Have all the fun you want."

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt to pull him with him as he rolled to the side and onto his back so that now Kurt was on top. His hands stroked down Kurt's back and slid under his underwear to cup over the cheeks of his butt, and Kurt sighed appreciatively. Could this night get any better?

Unfortunately, for Kurt, it wasn't.

It was just at that moment that a sudden urgent knock sounded on the door interrupting them. "Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt recognized Rachel's voice. "I'm really sorry but you're going to have to come out. He's here."

"Fuck!" Blaine shouted. He sat up straight knocking Kurt off balance. He gave out a yelp and unable to gain his bearings from Blaine's sudden movement, he rolled to the left and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck!" Kurt cried.

"Fuck!" Blaine looked down at Kurt. "Are you okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Really Rachel, right now of all times!" He yelled to the door.

"He's here!" She shouted again rattling the handle as she tried to open it.

Was she really going to come in? Kurt was horrified. He quickly sought for his jeans, the very pair that he had just managed to take off and shoved his feet inside and pulled them up to his waist. Blaine glared at him.

"I just got you out of those," he hissed. But he jumped off the bed and pulled his own trousers back up around his waist. He stalked to the door and flung it open to reveal Rachel standing there with her hands on her hips. Kurt yelped as he caught sight of her and quickly pulled up his fly, quickly scanning for his shirt at the same time so he could make himself presentable before Rachel really laid her eyes on him. But if Rachel had seen him she didn't acknowledge him, she was full of tact. Rachel Berry just continued on with her job.

"Sebastian's just arrived and he's got company," she was in the middle of saying.

Blaine shook his head and swore again. "Fuck!"

He raised his hand and pushed Rachel back into the corridor and Blaine followed, pulling the door nearly closed so they could speak privately.

Kurt waited inside the room unsure of what he should do. He desperately wanted to know what they were talking about. He edged nervously to the door but he couldn't make out their furtive words and decided that maybe he was better off waiting on the other side of the room. He didn't know how they would react if they knew he had been eavesdropping. Kurt leaned against the very wall that Blaine had just had him up against and closed his eyes. Oh, it had only been minutes before, but right now, it felt like an eternity ago. He needed to regain his composure. He took a deep breath and focused on that calm, safe place within his mind.

"If you would come with me, Kurt."

He jumped and opened his eyes to find Rachel standing before him. It definitely was not the person he had hoped to see when he had opened his eyes again. He had dreamed of Sex God Blaine Anderson sweeping him off his feet and carrying him back to the bed.

"If you can follow me, I'll see you out," Rachel repeated politely. Kurt quickly looked towards the door and his heart sank. Blaine Anderson had already left without saying a word, without one last touch and without one last kiss. It was all over.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked trying to hide the displeasure in his voice. In truth, he was bitterly disappointed. Blaine Anderson had just been manhandling him like he was a piece of meat, in the most delicious way possible, and then, without a word or a look, he had left him. He hadn't wanted it to finish. He couldn't deny it any longer. Yes, he wasn't afraid to admit it! Heck! He would shout it out to whole world. Kurt Hummel wanted Blaine Anderson to fuck him! Fuck him long and hard, in all positions imaginable, until he couldn't walk straight.

_Stop!_

The mere thought had caused the blood to rush back to Kurt's crotch. He needed to stop now and wait until he got home before he could proceed to use Blaine Anderson as his next year's supply of masturbatory material.

Rachel led him down another staircase, away from the party and he was surprised to see that they had come out at the back of the apartment's kitchen.

"It would be more appropriate if you left by the side entrance," she informed him.

"Oh." Kurt had no idea what was going on but he wasn't going to argue. He already felt like he had outstayed his welcome so he didn't feel like he had a right to question Rachel.

She guided him to a large door and pulled the lock revealing the cool evening on the other side. Kurt sighed, it really was the end.

"It was nice to meet you, Rachel Berry," Kurt said softly extending his hand to say goodbye. She smiled at his polite gesture and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've already called a taxi. It should be here soon." She reached out and placed a ticket in his hand.

"What's this?" Kurt asked. Rachel flashed him another heart-warming smile, and he had to admit that even though she had escorted him to the back door to ensure he left and was chucking him out, he still liked her.

"It's another VIP backstage pass for tomorrow night."

Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"Blaine Anderson would like to see you again, if you're free that is."


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes nearly choked on her coffee.

"What? No!" She put her cup down on Kurt's bedside table, and then in varying degrees of emphasis and pitch she continued. "No! No! Noooooo!"

It was early and Kurt was nursing a slight hangover. Mercedes had stormed into his room to demand why he had gotten home so late, and why the hell he hadn't texted to tell her where he was. She had also been more than eager to hear about his 'meet and greet' with Blaine Anderson. Oh, did he have a story to tell her! Mercedes was his best friend in the whole world and she would be the only person he would share all the details with.

Right now she was poised on the edge of his bed, her mouth hanging slightly open as her head went back and forth between her autographed photo in one hand and Kurt's new VIP ticket in the other. Kurt pulled his legs up to his body and hugged himself, worried that she wouldn't believe him.

She leaned forward and stared at him intently. "You didn't?!"

Before he could even respond, Mercedes stared back down at the message that Blaine Anderson had clearly scrawled across the surface of the photo. She looked back up at him. "Are you messing with me?" And again, before he could respond, Mercedes answered for him. "Of course you're not messing with me! You. Made. Out. With. Blaine. Anderson?! Blaine Anderson the rock star!?"

Kurt shrugged and held his hands up in submission. He still couldn't believe it himself. Last night seemed like a foggy dream, even though it had only happened - he quickly glanced at the clock sitting on his nightstand - five hours ago. Kurt closed his eyes and a quick flash of Blaine Anderson's face, right in front of his, made him jolt. He breathed deeply trying to steady himself, but he was sure he could still smell a hint Blaine's cologne mixed with a soft waft of Blaine's own personal delicious scent. He could even feel Blaine's hot breath on his neck all over again.

Kurt involuntarily shuddered. Holy crap, he had made out with Blaine Anderson! Yes, it had actually happened. His lips and Blaine Anderson's lips, his tongue and Blaine Anderson's tongue, his di...

"Did you get any other tickets?" Mercedes asked hopefully, interrupting his thoughts.

Kurt shook his head and Mercedes nodded not really fussed that she wasn't going to be able to join him. She placed the photo and new ticket back down on the bedspread in such a manner that anyone would think they were the most expensive and valuable items in the world. Actually, that wasn't far from the truth. Kurt couldn't think of anything else he would rather have on that bed right now, other than a very naked Blaine Anderson spread out all over it of course.

"But you didn't actually..." Mercedes began curiously. Kurt twisted his head when she paused, wondering if she was really going to go there and ask, "sleep with him?"

"No."

She looked disappointed. "Did you ...you know..." she paused dramatically, "At least get to see the goods?"

"Mercedes!"

"Oh man! Come on, you get all down and dirty with Blaine Anderson in a dark room and you don't even grab a glimpse of the merchandise?"

"Like you just said, it was a dark room."

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief. "I'm so disappointed in you," she mocked playfully.

Kurt grinned slyly. "But I sure did get to feel the goods."

Mercedes' face dropped and then her head flung back and she burst into a loud peal of laughter. Kurt enjoyed her merriment. They used to do this quite often, sit in each other's rooms and gossip about each other's love lives. But he had been so down and out of sorts recently, hiding from everyone and himself. It had been a long time since they had done this.

"So," Kurt glanced at the ticket still in her hands. "Do you think I should go?"

Mercedes glared at him. "Are you out of your mind, Kurt Hummel?" Kurt shied away from her outburst. "You go see Blaine Anderson in concert. He invites you back to an after concert get-together, gets it on with you and invites you again for another round." She threw her hands up in the air in desperation. "Of course you go again!" She leaned forward sassily. "And I'm not saying that because Blaine Anderson is a rock star and has one mean piece for an ass, and of course you don't secretly objectify him." Kurt blushed; busted. "But you're going to go," she continued with a wave of one of her fingers, "because you deserve it. Go treat yourself, because after the way Mark treated you..."

Kurt glared.

"Oh sweetie, you know that I love you but I'm sick of seeing your long, sad face. I want to see you happy Kurt, and I strongly believe a little action would do you good." Mercedes smiled wickedly. "And I have a sneaking suspicion that Blaine Anderson just might have the right amount of action you need."

"Mercedes! You watch your mouth!"

She giggled uncontrollably and gave him a friendly wink. He had to laugh with her though, and he picked up his pillow and gave her shoulder a soft whack.

Mercedes was right. He did deserve to go back and get seconds. But the thought that he was actually going to do this, go and see Blaine Anderson again and possibly have the chance of having those lips moving over his, his shapely body rubbing against his, Blaine's thighs pushing against his as he maneuvered between his legs. The butterflies in Kurt's stomach whirled in a delighted mixture of excitement and nerves. It was nearly too much to handle. But yes, Kurt wanted him, wanted him bad, and who cared if it was just for one night and he never got to have him again. It would be worth it.

"So, you're really going to have to leave now," Kurt announced all of a sudden.

Mercedes looked offended. "What! Why?"

"Look, if I am going to go and meet Blaine Anderson tonight I need to look my best." Mercedes understood immediately and she leapt off the bed, grabbing her cup in the process.

"Say no more, I'm going to let you get your beauty sleep. I won't make a sound so you can be all good to go for tonight." Kurt tried to smile appreciatively, but a new wave of excitement found its way to his chest and he was worried that he wouldn't be able to get any sleep at all.

"Just don't tell Finn, okay," Kurt demanded as she headed towards the door. "He's coming over to hang out this afternoon."

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. You're going to get lucky," Mercedes began in a sing-song voice. "You're going to get some."

Kurt threw his spare pillow towards her and Mercedes squealed. He was too late and the pillow hit his closed door. An exasperated squeal escaped his mouth and he fell back onto his bed. He desperately needed at least another three hours sleep if he was going to feel one hundred percent. He snuggled back into his sleeping pillow and his mind suddenly wandered back to that first initial kiss, the one at the front door. Kurt frowned with his eyes closed and he tried to shrug off that uncomfortable feeling that he knew he shouldn't get. It was a feeling that would let him get hurt if he wasn't careful, because in that kiss there had been something else other than lust and the desire of sex. He chastised himself even more. Thoughts like this would not let Kurt sleep either. They were dangerous thoughts that should be kept deep inside and only let out when that one special person came before him. They were not feelings that should surface when you're going back in the hope of a one night stand. Kurt rolled over in his bed and started to count to ten slowly, trying to get his thoughts to melt away. If he did get any sleep now though, it would be a miracle.

"So who can I make it out too?" Blaine asked without a hint of recognition or interest in his voice. In fact, he looked more bored than anything else. He didn't even make eye contact with Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt stammered and he wanted to run straight out of the room. He felt like a fool. It seemed like Blaine Anderson had invited him back just to rub it in his face. Hah! Thought you could have a piece of this, think again!

His heart literally sank, right down into that deep dark place where his soul had been hiding since he had broken up with Mark. He had put so much effort into getting ready for tonight. It had taken him nearly an hour to pick out what he was going to wear, another just to get his hair perfect, and it had all been for nothing. Nothing! Kurt wanted the ground to swallow him up. He had even bought one of Blaine's souvenir books for him to sign. His heart raced with humiliation as Blaine's hand swiftly ran over the inside of the front cover, and still, Blaine Anderson refused to meet his gaze.

"I enjoyed the performance tonight," Kurt tried as Blaine concentrated on what he was writing. It was a lie though. It was as if Kurt had been watching a robot up there on the stage performing all the same motions from the night before. Did he really do the same things night after night? Really, was there anything inside of Blaine that was genuine and spontaneous?

"Thanks," Blaine responded absentmindedly. Kurt wanted to scream at him. He still didn't make eye contact, and instead, shoved the book back into his hands like Kurt was wasting his time and walked away to the next giggling girl.

So that was it then. Blaine Anderson had played him and swept him along like the fool that he was. Kurt defiantly squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. He had many things he could say to Blaine, but he was going to be the bigger and better person here. He was just going to walk out of the room with his head held high and run back to Mercedes where he would drown his sorrows in a tub of double chocolate ice-cream and a long list of romantic comedies starting with Bridget Jones Diary. And that's just what Kurt intended to do. He poised his lips in anger, spun on his heels and stalked towards the door. He held his breath, hoping, pleading inside that Blaine would call him back and tell him there had been some kind of mistake, but there was only silence that followed him to the door.

The corridor wasn't cold tonight, but Kurt's insides were. He was such an idiot, thinking that he could play alongside these people. Who the hell did they think they were anyway? Thinking they were better than everyone else.

There was bin in front of him and Kurt began to swing the book high in the air so he could drop it in with one loud dramatic thud. He stopped though, one last thread of hope stopping him in time before he did just that. What message had Blaine Anderson written inside his book? His paranoid, negative side quickly came forth destroying all of his pleasant thoughts. 'You wish!' 'Try again next time!' 'Sucker!'

Kurt flicked the front page open and brought it closer to read it. His eyes went wide as he read the simple three words that he found there.

_"Go with Rachel."_

Kurt turned quickly and found Rachel standing a short distance away, waiting for him. She flashed him another big smile.

"Care to join me?" She asked happily.

Kurt Hummel was quickly becoming very fond of Rachel Berry's smiles.

He nodded, quickly regretting all of the nasty thoughts that had just been racing through his mind, because hell yeah, he'd love to go with her. He came to her side and she gave a slight giggle before she looped her arm with his, just like she had the night before.

"We'll go the back way. Blaine wants to ride with you tonight," she paused a moment and hint of pink came to her cheeks. "No pun intended, of course."

Kurt nearly choked on her unintended mistake of words. At least he wasn't the only person thinking about him and Blaine fucking their brains out.

Kurt had never been in a limousine before. He had been in LA for the better half of two years, but he was still a long distance away from the lavish lifestyle of the rich and famous. He was a Lima, Ohio kid to the core and this would probably be the most luxurious car he had ever been in. He tried to be discreet in front of Rachel and drank every tiny little detail of the interior, the plush comfortable seats, the mini bar with its mini sized spirit bottles, the suave carpet and upholstery, the dark tinted windows; oh, the wealthy sure knew how to live.

The car sat idly running and the minutes ticked by, and with each and every second, Kurt became more anxious and impatient. He began to fiddle. It started with his hair, and then he moved onto playing with the collar of his shirt. He rubbed his thighs and couldn't stop from tapping his foot to a silent beat that was trapped somewhere in his subconscious.

Rachel suddenly leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee.

"Stop stressing," she advised him firmly. Kurt's eyes went wide, surprised by her sudden interjection.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

She was just about to respond when the door beside them flung open and the space around them filled with the screams and cries of frantic fans. Kurt's view was blocked by Blaine Anderson as he waved and called out to the people who had followed him to his waiting car. "Thanks guys!" He yelled while they took his picture. "Thanks for coming, gotta go! See you next time." He finally climbed into the car and the door was securely closed on the outside by his large and ominous body guard, and Kurt couldn't help but notice the way he visibly relaxed as the tinted windows put him into privacy once again.

Blaine sighed rubbing his hands together taking a moment to catch his breath. Kurt sat frozen, petrified. If he had been nervous before, he couldn't explain this new wave of panic that had overwhelmed him. There he was again, Blaine Anderson, and he was sitting right beside him. What the hell do you say to someone like Blaine Anderson after their exotic encounter the previous night? They had both been fairly drunk. Did he really want him like that again?

The car started to move, and the moment it pulled away from the curb, Blaine was on him. Okay, so maybe Blaine did want him still. His hands were already on Kurt's chest, his leg draped over his own and his mouth passionately on his lips. He was so eager in fact that he roughly pushed Kurt off balance and half climbed on top of him over the length of the back seat of the limo. It took a moment for Kurt to recover, to respond to his more than enthusiastic, lust driven actions.

"Oh my fucking God!" Blaine gasped, one of his hands quickly finding its way to the inside of Kurt's shirt. "I didn't think it was possible but you're even hotter than last night." He gave Kurt's lips a sensuous lick and Kurt felt his insides cry for more, but he couldn't, not with Rachel sitting there. He pulled away, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "Rachel's here," he managed tugging Blaine's hand free from his clothes.

Blaine didn't even look at her and snorted. "Trust me," he laughed after Kurt had glanced suspiciously at her. He ran his hand up the inside of his thigh, higher and higher. "She doesn't care," he placed a kiss on Kurt's neck. "And she's got earphones anyway," he breathed. Kurt closed his eyes, his breath, his touch, his body heat; they were all having disastrous effects on his ability to keep rational.

Blaine's lips found Kurt's again and just like the night before it swept Kurt away into a tantalizing fantasy world where, yes, all of Kurt's dreams did come true. He submitted to Blaine's hold and brought his hands to the side of Blaine's face as Blaine's lips teased his mouth open, and it was against Kurt's mouth that Blaine continued to speak. "I can't wait to get you alone. I'm going to do the nastiest things with you." Kurt trembled. Blaine could do whatever nasty things he wanted to him but he was still too conscious of Rachel sitting within an arm's reach away.

With more determination and self-control than Kurt thought he had, he managed to pull away again. "You can do whatever you want with me," he whispered. "Just not here."

Blaine pulled back resting his arm around the back of Kurt on the chair. "Pity," he said softly, his eyes burning, "What a pity."

They stared at each other and Kurt filled with regret and disappointment. He was sure he had just ruined his chances, because really, who the hell turned down Blaine Anderson? No one but Kurt Hummel, that's who. He wanted to hit himself. Only an idiot would do what he had just done. Kurt glanced nervously at Rachel again, she might have put her earphones in her ears as soon as Blaine had latched onto him, but her face was heavy with a frown and he was sure that she was more than aware of their exchange. Blaine also looked towards Rachel, and this time, her head did flick up. They exchanged a silent unreadable thought, Blaine shook his head and Rachel nodded hers.

_'Oh shit!'_ He thought. He _had_ gone and done it. Kurt wondered whether they had a secret Austin's Powers' booby trapdoor that they would now use to dispose of him. He imagined himself falling through the bottom of the car and rolling away down the road. He would watch crumpled and used in the gutter as they pulled up further down the street and picked up the next fuckable guy that Blaine saw.

He waited and waited, but the limo never stopped and Blaine Anderson never kicked him out.

He met Blaine's gaze again and Blaine smiled. "It's fine." He leaned forward and grazed his lips back over Kurt's before he pulled away completely.

"I'm hungry," Blaine suddenly announced. "I'm thinking pizza."

"Do you want me to do it," Rachel asked after the car had pulled up outside of a small late night pizzeria. She had already pocketed her phone and was edging towards the door.

Blaine frowned. "You know what, no. I just want to be able to order my own fucking pizza." Kurt startled at Blaine's harsh words. Rachel however, was not phased one bit. She gave him a quick short nod, sat back in her chair and miraculously pulled out her phone again, so quickly in fact that Kurt had to wonder whether it had ever left her hand in the first place.

"Do you always let him talk to you like that?" He braved to ask once Blaine had left the car.

"No," Rachel said firmly, her eyes still studying the screen but she stopped and looked up. "He's just been a bit stressed lately, that's all. Which is probably why you're such a good idea," she added.

Kurt blushed. "Oh."

The car fell back into silence for a few moments.

"So, what's it like being Blaine's Anderson's personal assistant?" Kurt asked.

"Busy," Rachel replied shortly, forever fiddling with her phone.

Kurt's fingers drummed over the armrest nervously. Despite the fact that he already knew she was busy, he didn't like silences with people he didn't know. It always made him feel edgy and uncomfortable. His father was the complete opposite to him, always chatting and making new friends, it made Kurt feel quite inadequate with his abilities of talking to people.

"I would have thought someone as famous and busy as Blaine would have more than one assistant," Kurt observed as she jotted down another sentence down on her notepad.

His words cut through the air though and Rachel froze in the middle of what she was doing. She looked up at him and glared. "I am quite capable of doing my job."

_'Oh fuck!'_ Kurt panicked. '_I've gone and done it again!'_ Why was he forever saying the wrong things? "I didn't mean to offend you. I just meant that you must be flat out."

Rachel's eyes narrowed and it appeared that she was trying to ascertain whether he was being rude or just observant. Her mouth slowly twitched up into a grin.

"Blaine mentioned that you like to speak your mind." She nodded to herself. "It's good, he needs that right now. And you're cute too," she observed.

Kurt swallowed deeply, the nerves in his stomach jittering again at the mere mention of his name.

"You're being awfully nice to me when you don't need to be," Kurt acknowledged, shifting his position on the seat.

"Oh?"

"Well, compared to the other people at the party last night, you're nice to me, but I bet you get to see this kind of thing all the time."

Rachel paused and Kurt believed that it was the first time he had ever actually seen her stop. "Me and Blaine," she began, her head tilted slightly as she still tried to decide what she should say. "We've known each other a long time. We're old friends, even before he became famous. And I've been his assistant since day one." She looked out the window, the lights from the street glimmering in her eyes. "He hasn't been happy for a long time, and if doing this," she waved her hand towards him, and Kurt couldn't help but squirm uneasily on the leather chair, "makes him happy, then I'm more than willing to turn a blind eye in the back of a limo."

Kurt deliberated her response. Rachel must indeed be a good friend to subject herself to such working conditions. "And to answer your previous question, Kurt," Rachel continued. "Yes. Blaine hooks up with people all the time, but what doesn't happen all the time, is what just happened between you two."

"What do you mean?"

"Ninety-five percent of the people who get into this car don't give a fuck that I'm here. They're just too busy being happy that they get to fuck Blaine Anderson, and quite a few of them, actually like putting on a show."

Kurt scrunched up his nose at her words and he suddenly felt sorry for her, and even though he had just pushed Blaine away, he felt horribly guilty because really that's what his original intention had been. He was just here to get laid as well because heck, he knew full well that after tonight he would never see Blaine Anderson again.

His eyes watched her as she continued to work. "That must be horrible for you."

She laughed. "Fortunately, as you said, I'm flat out and I do have my earphones."

"Yeah, Blaine mentioned those earlier." Kurt frowned. "But you seemed to have known what went on before."

It was Rachel's turn to blush. "I only turn the music on when I want to. Don't get me wrong," she quickly added when Kurt's face dropped in shock. "I just believe it's my job to know the people who spend time with Blaine. I like to keep an eye out for him, although some people would disagree that that is my place," she scrunched up nose and Kurt guessed she was thinking of someone in particular.

They fell into silence again and he looked out the window and tried to assess just where they were. "So where are we going?"

"Back to his hotel."

"No party tonight?" he asked surprised and Rachel laughed again obviously finding him amusing. "You know Kurt, you are so adorably naïve. There's always a party, Kurt." She watched him closely. "It's all ever Blaine does, he has an image to uphold after all," she sighed as she said the last words and Kurt frowned wondering at the meaning behind them.

"Why would he stay in a hotel when he lives in LA?"

"He always stays in hotels when he's on tour."

He was distracted as the car door opened and Blaine bounded back in and the immediate excited knot in his stomach returned.

"I just signed some girl's fucking bra," Blaine laughed.

Kurt looked horrified, but Rachel, didn't even lift her head up from her phone.

This was no little private get-together. This was a party, a real party! And it was much louder and more aggressive than the night before. Kurt ogled. He had never been amidst such mayhem or such madness before. He hid in one corner, his jaw hanging down at everything that was playing out in front of him, and he wondered just how the hell Blaine Anderson would be able to get away with this. Surely he would get kicked out of his hotel room for it.

So far, someone had smashed a vase that Kurt hoped dearly was a fake, someone else had spilt red wine on the plush thick carpet, there were people on the balcony heckling any pour soul who dared to pass by on the street below, and he really didn't want to know how far the two people on the sofa in the corner of the room were going to go, but it was definitely 'M' rated by now.

And right there in the middle of it, basking in all his glory was Blaine Anderson. He was in the middle of the dance floor having just completed a shot competition with a groupie. He had won of course. Seven shots into the competition and the groupie was on the floor rolling around in hysterics. Blaine had leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on the groupie's mouth before standing up and ripping off his shirt shouting how victorious he had been. The sound of something shattering on the tiles in the bathroom broke the din for a moment, everyone looked at each other, and then they all cheered again.

Kurt had never seen someone so in their element, so on fire and so in love with life. Still topless, Blaine continued to dance in the middle of the room occupying his time between several different other partygoers. His upper body gleamed in the light from the sweat that was exuding from his pores and all Kurt wanted to do was walk over there and lick it, all the way from his belly button and up to his collarbone. But what was even more sexier, was the protruding trail of hair that started at his belly button and began its seductive path down to under his underwear that were just visible over the top of his jeans. They sat snuggly on his hips and only highlighted the ample curve of his ass, that delicious ass that Kurt just wanted to go over to and squeeze.

Kurt continued to watch, wanting to approach but not wanting to disturb or interrupt Blaine's fun either. He'd had four drinks since arriving and he was feeling more bold and confident, in fact, the alcohol had made him wonder why on Earth he had been worried in the first place. It was obvious from what had happened in the limousine that Blaine wanted him, and tonight, Kurt was going to ensure that Blaine did get him.

Two songs later and Blaine was still on the dance floor dancing seductively with two other people, their hands roaming inappropriately all over each other's bodies. It was all an act though for it was at that moment that Kurt and Blaine's eyes locked again across the room. They stared hungrily at each other, and this time, Blaine didn't need to signal for Kurt to go over.

Kurt approached and Blaine stepped away from the other two people he was with. Kurt wasn't a dancer, he was barely capable of moving from one foot to the other without getting out of time with the music, but the alcohol had loosened him and his needs overcame his usual concerns of his two left feet. He hadn't felt this empowered in a long time. This was what he had come here for. It was Blaine he wanted and he was done waiting. He daringly walked past the other partygoers and straight up to Blaine where he walked up into his space and simply breathed, taking in his scent and relishing in the heat that was radiating off his skin. And then, ever so slowly, Kurt placed a possessive nibble on his ear before he slowly trailed his lips down Blaine's jawline until he found his mouth.

"You taste fucking awesome," Kurt spoke not caring who heard over the music. Kurt didn't kiss him though, he just stayed there, his chest rising rapidly against Blaine's while his lips grazed teasingly over Blaine's lips. His hands glided over Blaine's filmy chest and around to his back where they proceeded to find the very ass he had just been mesmerized by. Kurt pulled back and licked his lips slowly.

His effect on Blaine was obvious. The man was virtually frozen on the spot, his overzealous behavior instantly forgotten. Oh yeah, Kurt smiled inside, he had him and he had him good. Blaine eased back slightly too, his fingers tucking into the belt loop on Kurt's jeans. He could see Blaine breathing rapidly too, his excitement and needs more than evident.

Kurt gave him a slight smile, and when he spoke his voice was smooth and seductive, "I'll see you in the bedroom."

Without another word Kurt turned and headed down the hall. He glanced over his shoulder just once to ensure that he was being followed. He needn't worry though, because Blaine was hot on his trail.

Kurt paused in the center of the room while Blaine clicked the door closed behind him, immediately flicking the lock on the handle. He turned and found Kurt standing a short distance away, staring at him, waiting for him. He took a step forward but Kurt held up his hand cautioning him to stop. Blaine frowned displeased, but then, Kurt's hands went to the top of his shirt and his fingers slowly started to unbutton the top button, his eyes all the while piercing into Blaine's daring him to just look away once.

Blaine watched on hungrily in approval as Kurt started to strip before him. Kurts arms slowly slid out of his shirt and he placed it over the chair beside him, taking the time to slowly turn his body and effectively showing off his own lithe, toned form. Blaine began with the rest of his clothes as well and his hands went to the top of his jeans where he began to unbuckle his belt. Kurt's eyes dropped eagerly and his hands moved to his own trousers. He undid his belt and slowly, teasingly, pulled it loose, all the way round his body until it was free.

"You first," Kurt invited nodding his head towards Blaine's jeans.

Blaine smirked. He undid his buttoned up fly and pulled them down without any hesitation, kicking them off with his feet so he could watch Kurt's eyes soak up every bit of him. Kurt tried to control himself, the sight of Blaine in just his tight, snug black briefs again was too much. How he stopped himself from running across that room and devouring him on spot, he did not know.

"Your turn," Blaine said with just as much conviction.

Kurt smiled, and he pulled the zip down, put his hands on his hips and guided his jeans off.

"You," Kurt nodded. He couldn't believe that he was going to have Blaine Anderson standing in front of him butt naked, and sure enough, Blaine Anderson was far from shy. Before Kurt could count to three, Blaine had pushed his fingers under the waist band and pushed his briefs down his legs. He swung them in his finger like a lasso and then flung them to some dark corner of the room.

Kurt took a moment, his hand sliding unconsciously over his own chest as he took a mental photograph of Blaine's naked form. He would want to remember that sight for the rest of his life and have it stored in his memory where he would easily be able to access it until the end of time. Finally, Kurt managed to lift his eyes back to Blaine's eyes and his stomach dropped again. He had never seen someone possessed with so much desire before, and it was all directed at him and him alone.

With one excited, deep breath Kurt lower his hands to his own underwear.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed. "I'm going to do the rest."

"Then get your ass over here," Kurt ordered him. And before Kurt could blink, Blaine was on the other side of the room and had swooped him up in his arms. His hands raked over Kurt's body and then lowered to his underwear, and Kurt couldn't stop the delighted giggle that escaped his lips.

Thud! Thud! Thud!

This time it wasn't Kurt's heart that was going thud, thud, thud in his ears. This time it was bed's bedposts that were going thud, thud, thud against the wall.

Kurt was being fucked every way possible and he was loving it. He was sure that if he was ever to star in a porno flick then this is what it would feel like. The pair of them had gone through virtually a dozen different sex positions in the past half hour, and while under other circumstances it might have been a bit over the top, Kurt was enjoying himself too much that he really didn't give a flying fuck how many times they moved around the room.

He didn't care that he didn't know which way was up or which way was down. He didn't care that he probably wouldn't be able to walk for a week. He didn't care that he was probably going to have to hobble out of this room black and blue, because right now, it just felt fucking fantastic. He had seriously forgotten just how great sex was, it had been three months, no he lied, four months, okay if he was going to completely honest, it had been six months since he had gotten laid. And well, right now, it had been worth the wait.

The chair had been comfortable and intimate while over the back of sofa had been hot, the top of the cabinet in front of the mirror had been fucking obscene and sitting on top of Blaine on the floor had been awesome but had grazed his knees. His head hanging over the side of the bed had been a bit too much because of the alcohol he had consumed, but when Blaine had flipped him over and placed a pillow under Kurt, he had managed to go deeper than in any other position.

This was their current position now and Kurt was getting close, fuck, actually he had been close a long time ago, but Blaine was skilled and whenever he realized Kurt was getting there, he pulled back bringing him back down. Now though, it seemed like Blaine was going to take him all the way, or so he thought.

"Fuck Blaine! Fuck!" Kurt cried out. "Fuck! Don't stop! Oh, man! So deep! Oh! It feels so good."

"God you're fucking perfect. I should make you wait even longer," Blaine laughed and he gave Kurt's side a gentle squeeze.

"You fucking tease," Kurt gasped and Blaine chuckled. He enjoyed playing this game, in actual fact, Blaine hadn't fucked someone for his long and with this much passion in a long time.

The bed posts started to pummel into the wall again and Kurt reached out to stop his head from hitting the thick panel in front of him. They had started out in the middle of the bed but from the power of Blaine's thrusts Kurt had quickly ended up at the top sending the pillows in a multitude of different directions. He pushed against the headboard and groaned even louder as Blaine's thrusts went deeper still.

"Oh fuck it, if you're going to groan like that," Blaine told him and he gave him hard slap over his right cheek in punishment. Kurt gasped again at the sting but the burn was quickly forgotten as Blaine increased his pace again.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" Kurt cried out and he slapped the headboard in front of him in time with Blaine while he hung his head and let the pressure build. He didn't care how loud he was being. The party was still in full swing outside and the music was reverberating through the walls of the room. No one would hear a thing outside, and then, Blaine found his spot again. "There Blaine, yeah there! No! To the right, no, I'm mean to the left."

"There?"

"YES! There. Fuck! Yes, there!" Kurt closed his eyes, trying to hold on but wanting the high also. He couldn't help himself. "Blaine!"

"There!"

"There!"

"There!"

"Yes! Blaine! There!" and then with one mighty shudder,

"THEREeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kurt floated back down suddenly aware of Blaine pressed against his back. He fell onto his stomach from his weight and Blaine wrapped himself around him, pushing his way only further where Kurt felt him shudder uncontrollably. His hot breath expelled onto the side of Kurt's face and Kurt trembled from the aftershocks that rippled through him.

They were still for a moment, Blaine still lying on top of him.

"So, Kurt?" Blaine began after he had caught his breath.

"Yeah," he croaked, his head spinning slightly.

"Was it really _there_, like right _there_? You know because it could have been somewhere else and not _there_!" Blaine teased.

Kurt tried his best to slap him playfully but from his position it was nearly impossible. "Shut up, I'm vocal when I'm drunk alright." Okay, so Blaine Anderson did have a sense of humor, nice to know.

Blaine chuckled and slid from his body, and Kurt heard the faint sound and quick snap of the condom being tied. He heard another plop as it hit the bottom of the trash can, and then, Blaine was back by his side wrapping his arms and legs around him, not caring for the fact that they were both still lying in Kurt's mess.

"Fuck, I needed that!" Kurt exclaimed when his breathing had returned to normal. He ran a hand through his bed hair and was surprised to find that some of it was still managing to stand up straight.

"Been a long time had it?"

"We're not all rock stars Blaine Anderson."

Blaine chuckled again and only tightened his grip. "I think it's safe to say we're on a first name basis now Kurt, you used my first name quite enough just then."

Kurt smiled to himself in the darkness. "Blaine," he said softly testing the sound of only his first name on his lips. It did feel different, but it was nice.

Blaine balanced his head in his hand watching him fondly, "Yeah, hearing you scream my name on multiple occasions was definitely a highlight of the night."

Kurt laughed and felt his cheeks burn, but really, he hadn't been this happy for a long time. Six months was a long time to go without having the feel of another person beside him.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss. It was a gentle, relaxing, where their lips played lazily and slowly before he eased back. Kurt opened his eyes. '_Shit!'_ he thought looking into Blaine's. He knew it couldn't be so, that this was a night of astronomical miracles, but he really didn't want it to end. Actually, he was surprised that Blaine hadn't kicked him out already, isn't that what rock stars did? Because surely, he was just another guy, at the end of an extremely long line of other guys that Blaine had fucked.

Kurt was spent though and he needed a couple of minutes to gather himself further before he attempted to find his clothes amongst the disarray that was now Blaine's bedroom. He kept his defenses up, because even though Blaine was being completely endearing and respectable, it was clear to Kurt that his evening was going to come to an end soon. He didn't mind, he knew what the deal was and they were both on the same page. Kurt didn't think for one moment that Blaine kept his conquests around for seconds or for even a conversation.

Or did he?

Because it was then that the strangest thing happened. Kurt saw it, something changed in Blaine's eyes and a soft whimsical look overcame his face.

"You know what one of the most intimate things in the world is? For me, anyway," Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt didn't answer straightaway, surprised by his question. "No?" Because he possibly couldn't imagine what Blaine Anderson, sorry Blaine, thought the most intimate thing in the world was.

"It's not the fucking," Blaine began, edging a little closer to Kurt. "And yeah, watching someone else come is about as close to someone as you can get, but it's the time after the fucking for me, when it's just skin on skin; real body contact. You know, when you're still catching your breath and you're holding onto each other, in the lull, just like right now," Blaine explained. "It's when you're both too exhausted to move and it's just yeah, skin on skin." Kurt blinked not believing that this was the same Blaine that had he had witnessed in the past forty-eight hours. "I don't even think most people even notice that, because sometimes people are too busy worrying about whether their orgasm was good or not, or whether they made the other person come or not, or their just too fucking excited that they got to have sex with Blaine Anderson." He added the last part bitterly and sighed. "But really, when you've been to that other level with someone, all that other stuff shouldn't matter. It's now, now's the time where you can really feel the pleasure of being with another person and feel the gratitude of knowing what you just shared, that's the most intimate time. Yeah, fucking skin on skin, sweat on sweat, breath on breath, and heart on heart."

There it was...

Blaine wasn't an empty shell. There was the pure honesty and depth that Kurt had been looking for, and in that instant, Kurt felt something that wasn't lust. It was something a little more, something a little deeper.

"Wow, you should write a song about that?" Kurt whispered without thinking, he hadn't even contemplated the thought. It had spilled out of his lips before he'd had time to. He gently reached up and dared to stroke Blaine's face. He had never heard anything so beautiful before in all his life. "You could put so much passion into it. Now that would be a fucking rock song; Skin on Skin."

Blaine looked at him in surprise, his eyes wide, but it was quickly replaced with a frown that covered his brow. Kurt was finding it extraordinary how quickly Blaine's emotions kept changing and he was finding it hard to keep up, to process them all, so much so that he was having difficulty knowing just where he stood.

Blaine shrugged away from Kurt's hand and sat up wrapping his arms around his knees that he drew up around his body. Kurt pushed himself up too and leaned on his arm.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Blaine didn't answer and Kurt sensed the anger radiating from his pores. He suddenly didn't feel welcome. The mood in the room had shifted so rapidly and Kurt was at a loss as to what he should say. He swallowed uncomfortably and Kurt didn't know if he preferred rocker Blaine or the intense Blaine he had just witnessed, either way, both had the ability to slaughter him tonight.

"What?" Blaine asked knowing that Kurt was still watching him. "Why are you still staring?"

"You're just different."

"Different?" Blaine quipped.

"Yeah, just different from what I expected. More complex than I expected, that's all."

Blaine didn't answer and just kept staring into the space in front of him.

"Maybe I should leave?" Kurt finally said. He felt embarrassed but he wasn't too sure as to just why he was. He definitely didn't feel comfortable though, not now, not naked. He sat up and swiveled his feet around, but before he could put any weight on them Blaine quickly swung back around to face him, to stare him directly in the eyes like he was trying to determine just exactly who the hell he was. He could feel them entering his soul, winding their way down to his heart and into his blood where they continued to examine every single essence of his being as his blood pumped throughout his body.

A loud thumping knock at the door broke their intense standoff.

"Blaine!" Kurt heard an unfamiliar voice yell and Blaine visibly deflated at its sound. He leapt off the bed and stormed to the door where he didn't hesitate and swung it wide open. Kurt quickly pulled the sheets up and over his body as the sight of a tall, slender man appeared in the doorframe, his face in shadows and unrecognizable due to the light streaming in from behind him.

The man ominously stepped into the room and Kurt desperately tried to seek out his clothes. They were on the other side of the room but there was no way that Kurt was going to walk butt naked in front of this new person.

"Sebastian," Blaine spat with a disgruntled frown.

"Aaah, I see you're at it again," Sebastian laughed after he took in Blaine's naked body and the sight of Kurt in the bed. "Nice going when we've got someone from TMZ here and all." He shook his head completely amused. Sebastian glanced at Kurt once again and snorted, "Not your usual type."

Kurt glared haughtily back at him.

"You know how it goes," Blaine began as he walked back into the room and pulled on his briefs, continuing the conversation just like Kurt wasn't there at all. "I like the challenge. The usual fans are too easy, you know. But this guy, he wasn't even a fan, took me two nights to get him here."

Kurt's mouth fell open. _The fucking asshole!_

Sebastian laughed, "Don't tell me you're losing your touch."

Blaine glared at him and Sebastian's laugh only deepened, "You going to come through and do this interview then?"

Blaine glanced at his watch. "Nah, make them wait another fifteen minutes, I'm not done in here yet."

Sebastian gave Kurt another quick glance and Kurt glared haughtily over towards him. Sebastian only sneered. "Don't get too comfortable," he said with a laugh, "Blaine will have someone else lined up before you're even out the door."

"Is that really necessary?" Blaine hissed guiding Sebastian back to the entrance of the room.

"Only stating the truth."

He sauntered out of the room and Blaine slammed the door shut behind him. He stood with his palm against its closed surface, his head hanging for a moment before he braved to turn.

Kurt was already out of the bed though.

"Look, I don't know what the hell I said before that was so wrong, but you didn't have to go and be an asshole about it." He found his jeans and scooped them up quickly, his phone falling out of a pocket in the process. He picked it up and saw that he had missed some calls. "We both knew that this was just a fuck, okay." Kurt couldn't believe how angry he was. He honestly wouldn't have minded if Blaine had chucked him out right after they had had sex, but when they just had a tense conversation like the one they had just had, he had expected the evening to end a little differently than this. Kurt shook his head in disbelief. He quickly walked around the room trying to find the rest of his clothes all at the same time answering Mercedes message to let her know that he was on his way home. "Don't stress yourself out any longer. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and clean up and I'll be out of your way." Kurt threw his phone down beside the TV and stalked into the bathroom.

He was only in there for a few moments, long enough to clean himself up and make himself presentable. But before he left, he glared at himself in the mirror. Why was he so angry? Really, he should have known better. He had prepared himself for Blaine being an asshole, but fuck, it still had stung, especially since the sex had been some of the best sex Kurt had ever had.

He opened the bathroom door and found Blaine waiting for him on the other side. He had pulled his jeans back on and was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his bare chest. _Fuck!_ Why did the man still have to look so gorgeous? Kurt tried to shove past him to have one last quick look to see if he had left anything behind.

"Kurt," Blaine spoke softly behind him.

But Kurt ignored him.

"Kurt!" Blaine reached out for him this time but he managed to slide past. He was eager to just get to the door and leave. He didn't want to hear another thing from Blaine Anderson ever again. Blaine was faster though and he pushed him against the back of the door and held him firmly against it. Kurt's eyes radiated with anger.

"Sebastian is my manager and he's the asshole," Blaine paused, obviously struggling with what he wanted to say. "Tonight was fun alright, and to be honest, I haven't had that much fun with someone in a long time." They eyed each other up, and the anger that had been in Kurt's gaze melted away slightly as he saw the toil in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine gently released him.

"I bet that was hard to say," Kurt admonished with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He shuffled on the spot straightening his clothes.

"You'll never know," Blaine answered and he held out his hand. "Don't forget to take your phone." He placed it in Kurt's hand and walked away.

Kurt eyed him. He really didn't know how to take Blaine. He was like night and day all rolled up into one. Kurt wanted to be angry at him. He wanted to put Blaine in his place but there were so many conflicting emotions from Blaine that he didn't know what to do. One thing for sure though, he sensed that Blaine had told him the truth and he believed him when he said that he hadn't had that much fun for a long time, because for the first time since he had met Blaine, Kurt saw pain in his eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly. He took a tentative step forward and stopped. What was he doing? He didn't know anything about Blaine Anderson the rock star, let alone Blaine Anderson the real person. Kurt shouldn't be prying.

Blaine turned to face him. They shared a moment, both of them sure of what they saw in each other's eyes but uncertain of whether they should proceed. But then, in a blink of an eye, Blaine's face turned distant and cold, much like what Kurt had seen when he had been in the 'meet and greet' room.

"It's time for you to go now, Kurt."

They stared at each other for another moment and then Blaine turned away. He moved to look out of the windows that looked out over the busy district of the city, his body language still and withdrawn.

Kurt nodded to himself. It wasn't his business. But he felt like he was suffering from emotional whiplash, and he was leaving the hotel room with an unexpected and uncomfortable weight on his shoulders. Who would have thought he would have seen such a different side to Blaine Anderson, and who would have thought that there was more to him than the rock star persona he so easily portrayed. There was nothing else in the world that Kurt would like to do than to unfold those layers and discover more about him, but as he reentered the chaos that was still the party, Kurt knew that wouldn't be so.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes nearly choked on her coffee.

"What? No!" She put her cup down on Kurt's bedside table and then in varying degrees of emphasis and pitch, she continued. "No! No! Noooooo!"

Kurt shook his head, "I feel like I'm having a déjà vu!"

He had only been home for four hours and only vaguely remembered stumbling through the front door. Kurt thought he had done so quietly, but obviously not, for Mercedes had rushed out of her bedroom bleary eyed to see if their cozy apartment had become victim to a break-in instead. Kurt hadn't thought that he had still been that drunk either, but after the long cab ride home his stomach had definitely been feeling worse for wear. Mercedes, the ever true friend, hadn't enquired about his night and instead patted his back as he had thrown up in the toilet, escorted him to his bed, and gave him two Advil with a large glass of water. She then tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead and turned off his light, closing his door quietly behind her. Her sympathy and motherly concern seemed to have a time limit however, because at the crack of dawn she hadn't been able to contain herself any longer and she had burst back into his room to discover just what had happened.

"You didn't!" Mercedes exclaimed excitedly.

Kurt hid behind his pillow. The only sign of him was the tuft of hair coming over the top and his pair of wide blue eyes. The news sank in even further and Mercedes brought her hands up to her face in astonishment. "You. Had. Sex. With. Blaine. Anderson? Like, _the_ Blaine Anderson!"

And again, just like the day before, before Kurt could answer, Mercedes continued.

"Details!" she demanded, "I'm not leaving this room until I hear everything about it," she picked up Kurt's spare pillow and hugged it to her body in anticipation. "What the hell was it like?"

Kurt couldn't help himself and his face broke out into the hugest smile, but no, he really couldn't, he had never gone into the explicit details of his sexual encounters with her before. They joked and talked around the edges, but never in great depth. "It was fucking amazing, I'll just say that."

"OH, COME ON!" She cried, and then with an exaggerated pout, "It was with Blaine Anderson! I am your best friend in the whole wide world and I command that you spill your beans!"

"Mercedes, I'm not going to go into the nitty gritty details of our...night together." '_Night together' seemed much more appropriate than 'the best night of no-holds-barred fucking!'_ Kurt thought.

"Kurt Hummel," Mercedes warned venomously folding her hands across her chest and pillow, "who helped you pass your algebra test in Middle School when everyone else had given up on you? Who joined you in every Glee rehearsal? Who stood by you when you were viciously bullied in school?"

_Oh God! Why did she have to go there?_ "You are the meanest creature in the world," Kurt sighed, "it was fucking hot okay, and fucking scandalous, and just like, hell!" Kurt wanted to claw his face off as the electric images of Blaine fucking him flashed before his eyes, and Mercedes eyes went wide as she saw him relive some of the moments.

"Okay, stud boy!" she quickly interjected, "no need to get all worked up again. Just let me know on a scale of one to ten, how was it? Bearing in mind that the numbers below five don't really exist in this situation."

"Urr, do I only get to go up to ten?" Kurt teased, "Because seriously, it was off the fucking charts! And really, even though I haven't exactly been with a lot of people, there are not many people who would compare with Blaine Anderson."

Mercedes clapped her hands together in glee, but then, her face became all serious.

"And now the most important question," she paused dramatically. "Are you going to see him again?"

Kurt wished he didn't have to let her down, she looked just as eager and excited as he was, but as much as he wanted to see Blaine again, Blaine hadn't invited him to do so. Kurt wished it was any other situation and that Blaine was just any other guy, because if he was, Kurt would definitely make the first move and contact him again. Heck, but what could he do under these circumstances? Send the guy a tweet asking him if he wanted another fuck?! As if!

"No, I won't be seeing him again," he said softly, breaking it to her gently. Mercedes face fell.

"Why not?" She whined.

Kurt shrugged. He didn't want to relive everything that had happened the night before, even though Blaine's conversation and reaction were still weighing heavily on his shoulders. He was still quite confused about what had occurred at the end of the night and in his befuddled hung over state, Kurt was incapable of processing it. The way Blaine had held him, kissed him and spoken to him after they had sex, and then his extreme change of emotions to anger and then to sadness. Kurt still wasn't too sure whether all of it had even been entirely directed at him, or at other raging thoughts that could have been going through Blaine's head. Oh boy, did Kurt wish he could have a second chance, and he felt a distinctive longing tug in his body as he thought of Blaine, wishing he could just be in the same room as him again.

"He's a rock star, Mercedes. It was just for one night."

Mercedes lowered the pillow and gave him a sympathetic look, "Hmm, I guess he does belong to a different world, doesn't he? Oh well, at least you had that one night, hey?"

"Yeah, and it was a great night."

Kurt was done reminiscing though. He didn't want to talk about it anymore and he feigned a yawn, "I'm sorry, but you know, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Mercedes looked devastated, "I guess you're right." She rose from the bed and gave Kurt a quick hug. "Don't you worry, Kurt, we'll find you someone, someone fantastic who can treat you right and I think I have just the plan," Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise and he watched her skeptically, "but don't worry, I'll tell you the idea after you've had some sleep."

Usually Kurt was very dubious of Mercedes matchmaking endeavors, but maybe just this once, he would go with it. He believed he was going to need something drastic to make him forget Blaine, and really, that was just what he needed to do. Alone in his room, Kurt sighed and flopped back on his pillow hoping that sleep would find him again, but when he closed his eyes, all that he could see were those gorgeous dark curls and honey eyes staring back at him. Forgetting Blaine was going to be a very hard thing to do.

_**Three days later...**_

"Oh, fuck Santana! That feels good!" Blaine gasped and he couldn't stop the low, rumbling moan that escaped from deep within him. "Please," he begged, "whatever you just did. Do it again!"

"Oh, Blaine," Santana tutted and she gave him a wry smile. She moved her hands once again and Blaine let out another merciless long groan.

"Your fingers! No one should be allowed to do that with their fingers," Blaine squirmed slightly under her touch. "Ooohhh, yeah right there, right there!"

Santana felt him shudder beneath him and she tried to hold onto her laugh, "Turn over Anderson," she ordered, "you've only got me here for another fifteen minutes."

Disappointed, Blaine sighed and rolled onto his stomach. He knew that there was no point in arguing with Santana, she always got her way.

"If only you were man, Santana," Blaine said in a muffled voice, his head now resting into his arms.

"If only you were a woman, Blaine," Santana laughed back to him, "but" (_crack_) "as your" (_crack_) "professional masseuse" (_crack_) "even if you were" (_crack_) "a woman, I wouldn't be able" (_crack_) "to do anything about it because" (_crack_) "I'm a professional!"

"Bullshit!" she heard Blaine accuse her from underneath his arms, "seriously though, the things you can do with your fingers, woman," Blaine said turning his head, "you must make a lot of women happy."

"If only you knew," she sassed back. She was silent for a moment, quietly kneading her fingers into the muscles around his shoulders. But after a couple of moments, she couldn't resist.

"So what's got you so worked up anyway?"

Blaine kept his head down, "nothing!"

"Okay, so who's the guy then?"

Blaine's head flew up in surprise. "There is no guy," he responded quickly.

"Uhmm," Santana responded and she pushed his head back down, "looks like I hit the nail on the head."

The both stopped talking then, the sound of Blaine's lounge room door crashing open disturbing their conversation. They needn't look though to know who had just arrived, there was only one person who would make an entrance like that.

Oblivious to the fact that they had been in the middle of a conversation, Rachel strode over to the table that Blaine was laying on, her pen in her hand, poised ready to go. "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting," she said as an afterthought, even though any other sane person would indeed realize that they were interrupting.

"Oh, no, not at all," Santana practically hissed back at her sarcastically. Rachel simply ignored her and glanced at Blaine. He held onto the sigh that wanted to escape his lips and gave her a quick wave of the hand for her to begin.

"Okay, so you said you were going to be in here until the hour, but I thought I'd update you as there have been some changes."

Blaine couldn't hold onto it any longer and this time he did sigh. He rolled onto his back and crossed his arms over his chest, "what now?"

"Okay, well at 10:30 you have your training session with Sue. But straight after that, Sebastian has arranged for you to do a quick radio interview."

"What?"

Santana crossed her arms and gave him a comforting smile.

Rachel gave him a look, then glanced back down to her daily planner and he knew that she was nowhere near being finished. "Then after lunch you have the doctor's appointment and then at 4:00pm you're meant to be..." Blaine zoned out and looked up to Santana who was now using her hand as a puppet to copy Rachel's words, all the while pulling silly faces to go along with them. Blaine stifled a grin.

"And, I've already ensured that your dry cleaning, vitamins and new shoes have arrived. Oh, and I nearly forgot," Blaine threw his hands into the air and then covered his face, and Santana reached down and squeezed his shoulder, "Joan, your stylist is coming back around to give you ideas for your outfit for the dinner on Friday, and speaking of which," Blaine really wondered how she could do this in one breath. He looked back up to Santana.

"This was supposed to be my rest day," he whispered.

She smiled again and stopped when Rachel gave her another glare.

"Toby from costume wants to do a refit of your leather pants since you said they were getting uncomfortable. He thinks you might have lost some weight since the start of the tour and that's why they're starting to rub. And, of course, there's tonight."

Rachel finally stopped.

Blaine sighed, "tonight."

"Oh, tonight," Santana said and all her pretentious and sarcastic overtones fell away.

"Yes, tonight," Rachel's face filled with worry too. "Blaine, I..."

"I know," he sighed. "But don't worry it will be alright."

"I just, Sebastian, you know."

Blaine gave them both a smile. "I know, but he thinks it's going to be a good move, career wise. You know, blow the lid off everything."

Rachel and Santana shared a look, but it wasn't missed by Blaine.

"Look, I'm a big boy, for fuck's sake. It's going to be a blast."

"But..." Rachel began.

"But nothing Rachel! It's going to happen, alright!"

Santana clapped her hands together wanting to get the issue resolved. She had another client that she needed to get to, but she wanted to ensure that Blaine was going to be alright for the evening's meeting and the consequences that were going to come of it. And the only way that she could think to rectify this problem and stop it from going bad, was this guy who had put Blaine into such a frump. If there was a fine, sweet, young thing that Blaine was smitten with, it would definitely help keep Blaine on the right track.

"So, anyway Rachel, Blaine here was really stuck thinking about someone before you came in. Some guy apparently has gotten under his skin!" She gave Blaine a wicked wink, and she knew that she was on the right track because it was also the first thing that had been able to bring a smile to Rachel's face since she had entered the room. "Care to elaborate for me since he's being so closed lipped."

"There is no guy!" Blaine cried.

"Ahh, so there is a guy," she repeated smugly. Blaine glared up at her and Santana smiled down knowingly. She brought her fingers round to the back of his neck and used two fingers on each hand to rub over the muscles in his neck. It felt delightful and Blaine closed his eyes again, "Blaine, you hired me for my Mexican third eye. You know that I can read you."

"Shut up." He wasn't looking forward to this. He knew Santana and Rachel didn't get along, but when it came to his love life, all their old petty arguments would quickly be forgotten and they would turn into the biggest pair of clucking hens.

"Ooooh! So it must be someone important if you're getting snappy." Blaine folded his arms across his chest. "No, no honey," Santana laughed. "You're meant to be relaxing, not getting more wound up."

Rachel couldn't contain herself any longer, "Santana! You wouldn't believe it! He was so cute and so perfect." Blaine rolled his eyes. Santana even stopped rubbing his head and leaned forward in her eagerness to hear more about this mystery man.

Blaine scowled, sighed and threw his arms down on massage table so he could push himself up into a sitting position. "He didn't mean a thing, alright. He was just another guy that I wanted to fuck, that's all. I knew he would be a bit of challenge and it was fun alright. It was fun because unlike any other guy I've hit on and had a conversation with, he held out."

Blaine jumped off the table, landed squarely on his feet and stormed off not perturbed for one moment when his towel fell free onto the floor. He swung down picked it up and swung it over his shoulder and continued to his room completely naked. Santana and Rachel both stared unabashed after his butt and gave contented mumbles of agreement.

"Damn, I might be into girls, but that's one fine ass!" Santana shook her head with salacious approval.

"Amen!" Rachel held up her hand and Santana answered it with a quiet high five.

Blaine slammed his bedroom door shut behind him and rested his head against it. He wasn't really angry at them, he was angry at himself because why couldn't he admit that there was a little bit of truth in their words, that Kurt had in fact grabbed his attention. Not only had it been some of the best sex he'd had in a long time, but because there was something about Kurt that made his insides flutter with excitement. The way that Kurt hadn't been afraid to say what he wanted, the way that he had been the first person in a long time to be honest to him and, to be exactly right.

"Fuck," Santana snapped to Rachel, back in Blaine's lounge room. "I was really hoping that there was something there."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "You would have loved him Santana. Kurt was adorable. He was just perfect for Blaine."

"So, this meeting, tonight," Santana began, her eyes flicking up and down Rachel with slight annoyance. "It's really going to happen?"

Rachel sighed and a frown came to crease her pretty face. "Unfortunately, yes. At ten o'clock tonight." She was silent for a moment. "I have a bad feeling about this Santana," Rachel told her softly.

Santana and Rachel didn't often see eye to eye, but on this rare occasion, Santana felt the same. She stepped forward and draped her arm around Rachel's shoulders, her face now set with just as much concern. "Me too," she looked back towards the door where Blaine had just left, "me too."

They both startled though as Blaine's face suddenly reappeared in the doorway. "Rachel, I'm going to need your help," he stated with a devilish twinkle in his eye. "You're going to have to cancel my evening appointments."

"You can't miss the meeting tonight," she quickly informed him. "Sebastian will have my head."

"Nah, don't worry, I'll be finished by then."

Rachel and Santana shared one last look before Rachel picked up her notebook and crossed over to Blaine.

"What's going on?"

Blaine didn't answer but gave her a sly smile. "Come on, I have an idea."

Kurt's head nearly fell off the hand it had been resting on. It dropped so quickly it startled him back to attention and he flung his head up so he could refocus on the young man in front of him. He blinked in confusion. Kurt's mind had wandered so far that he couldn't even remember the young man sitting down before him. How the hell had he let Mercedes convince him that speed dating at their local coffee shop was a good idea? It had been her great plan for Kurt to meet someone. _Hmmm, great idea my butt_, Kurt thought to himself. Out of the first six men that he had had his two minute conversation with, none of them had grabbed his interest in the least.

He was currently listening to John? No? Paul? No? Oh shit, he couldn't even remember the poor guy's name. He glanced at his name tag. It was Peter. Peter with big, blue eyes and a nice square jaw. He was an unusually dressed young man who worked as sales rep for a cleaning product the name of which Kurt couldn't quite remember right now. And he also had a pet dog and he liked to do... something ...unfortunately Kurt had drifted off again. He knew he was being rude, he didn't mean to be, but ever since his wild one-night-stand with Blaine, he just hadn't been able to get the man out of his mind.

Kurt knew it was ridiculous. He knew that he would never hear from Blaine again but he just couldn't help it. And in fact, it was becoming quite annoying because Blaine's face would come to him in the most random of places; when he was in the shower, when he was reading a book, or even when he was just washing the dishes. And what made things even worse, they weren't any odd flashes of Blaine's face, they were flashes of Blaine staring hungrily at him, wanting him, kissing him, holding him and of course fucking him.

Kurt startled all over again, when the man before him suddenly used Blaine's name in full in front of him. He snapped back to attention.

"Wait, sorry what? What did you just say about Blaine Anderson?"

"Oh, just that he's like one of my most favorite artists of all time," Peter repeated, not worried at all that Kurt had missed it the first time. "I saw him in concert and ..." Kurt sighed inwardly and his mind went straight back to when they had been lying on the hotel bed, their naked bodies against each other. Blaine's hot and sweaty body gyrating on his own, the way Blaine's hands had freely explored every inch of his chest and tickled his sides, the feel of his mouth on his, the feel of him inside him...

The buzzer sounded and ..._Shit!_ Kurt had forgotten the man's name again. Flustered and feeling hot, he knew he had to get out of there. He excused himself from the table and rose to his feet.

The next man in line looked at him in confusion and disappointment, and Kurt felt instantly guilty. "I'm sorry, it's not you! I promise." He looked about himself, searching for an excuse. "I just don't feel well. I have to leave." It was a lame excuse but it would have to do for now.

He rushed out of the café and breathed in deeply, letting the fresh air cool his body. His overloaded senses relaxed and his sudden deep arousal subsided. Kurt couldn't help but berate himself. This whole evening had been a waste of time. There was no way he was going to meet someone that could interest him this way. Nothing was going to ever happen with Blaine again, he knew that, but, oh dear, the temptation was too much and he just wanted to live in his fantasy world for just a little bit longer. Blaine had left one of the deepest imprints on his heart? Soul? '_Oh God, would you listen to yourself. You're pathetic!'_ Kurt cried within his head. _'You only spent one night with the man and made out with him on one other occasion.'_

Kurt scuffed his feet on the pavement. He really had no idea where his life was heading right at that point. The career that he had studied at college was at a standstill, and his love life, nonexistent. Unfortunately for him, the two were intertwined and he couldn't think of one without thinking about the other. Only seven months ago he had been working his way up and making a name of himself in the interior design world, but then, in a catastrophic scene of events, everything had been swept out from under his feet and he had been left with nothing, absolutely nothing.

Kurt looked off into the distance lost within his thoughts. The pain and heartache had been so unbearable Kurt still didn't know if he could return to his previous passion. Designing and making things was in his blood, and he was actually still trying to determine whether he should focus on another avenue in the field. He had always been an avid fashion guru on the side and even Mercedes had mentioned it as a possibility for him. But it was still too soon. Kurt's artistic drive had been burned and it no longer had the confidence to shine. For now, he was content to just keep working at the bookshop with Mercedes.

A strong gust of wind caught him by surprise and he was forced to pull his coat collar up around his neck and he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

It was still too early to go home. He had promised Mercedes that he was going to give the speed dating a real try so he couldn't head off just yet. Kurt gazed up and down the street wondering on just what he could do. He caught the sign of one of the pubs that he and Mercedes often frequented when they had the same night free. It was just a little ways down the road and he decided that getting a drink would be best option while he tried to come up with a suitable and pleasing story for Mercedes to listen to.

He hadn't even taken a sip of his first glass of beer however when the Blaine Anderson song came on through the speakers. Kurt's glass froze in mid-air about two inches from his mouth. "Come on!" He shouted through the din knowing that no one would be able to hear him, the music far too loud. Kurt spun in his seat in desperation. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't escape the guy. No matter where he went, Blaine Anderson just seemed bent on tormenting him. And then he almost fell off his chair, because there, right in front of him, dancing seductively in all his glory was Blaine Anderson. Although, he wasn't actually right there in front of him, he was dancing on the large screen that covered a portion of the bar's wall.

_'Fuck!'_ It was torture, pure torture. Watching the man move, watching him swivel his pelvis and gyrate in time with the beat. And Kurt couldn't help but remember kissing him, kissing that hipbone and kissing that sexy dark tattoo that Blaine had marked on him, just right at that spot where his dark coarse hair began. It was the sexiest thing Kurt had ever seen. But then, to make matters worse, halfway through the song it was as if Blaine Anderson was looking directly at him, right into his eyes.

Kurt glared. It really wasn't fair, but then he realized that this was going to be something that he was going to have to put up with for a long time because Blaine really was everywhere. He was on TV, on the internet, in bars, on the cover of magazines. And each and every time, Kurt would have to look at those beautiful eyes and know that it had only been that one time.

It was at that moment though that his phone began to vibrate in his jean's pocket. Kurt took a quick gulp of his beer and pulled it free. He couldn't believe that Mercedes was checking up on him already but he frowned when he saw his screen. It was an unknown number. Oh well, he didn't care, anything to get his mind off Blaine. He took one last longing gaze at Blaine on the screen and hopped off his stool to move to the entrance of the bar where its large double windows opened up onto the street. He leant out the window and answered his phone.

"Kurt? KURT!" He heard his name.

"Yeah, it's Kurt." He leaned further out the window. "Who's this?"

"It's..."

"Who?" Kurt tried to lean out further still, but the beginning of the next song had really kicked in and he wasn't able to hear a thing. "Hang on!" He shouted and he headed towards the door and stepped back out onto the street. "Hello? Are you still there? Hello?"

"Kurt, can you hear me now?"

Kurt froze, his hand poised beside his head and he was sure his heart stopped. Nooooooo! It couldn't be! His head must be playing tricks on him.

"Hello? Kurt? Are you still there?"

Kurt took a deep breathe, the realization sinking in. "Blaine?!"

"Ur, were you just listening to one of my songs?"

"I'm at a bar," he quickly explained. His mind was still racing. What the hell? What was Blaine doing calling him? "Is it really you Blaine? Shit! We're still on a first name basis, aren't we?"

"Fuck, babe. We'll always be on a first name basis."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat again and then it suddenly hit him.

"How did you even get my number?" He asked dumbfounded. "What? Do all the rich and famous have connections with the FBI or something?"

Blaine chuckled down the phone, "Oh, I have my ways."

"Like?"

"Do you remember after we had fucked?" Kurt's stomach dropped, like he could ever forget that Blaine had actually fucked him. "You checked your texts and chucked your phone down beside the TV before you went to the bathroom."

"Yeah."

"Well, your phone has a timer before it locks you out, right?"

"Yeah." Kurt guessed where he was going with this, the sly devil.

"As soon as you went into the bathroom, I called myself with your phone."

Kurt nearly choked. Did that mean for the past three days he'd had Blaine's phone number logged on his phone and he had never known? Three days!? Where he could have gone and rung Blaine? Who checks their phone logs? The world was a cruel, cruel place.

"I deleted my number off your log though before you came out," Blaine quickly added. Kurt's shoulders' slumped. That wasn't fair.

"Okay, so you managed to get my number," Kurt told him and he knew that his voice was going to waver when he asked his next question. "Why did you call Blaine?"

There was a short pause before Blaine answered his question.

"I want to see you again. I'm going to be leaving town tomorrow, going to finish the tour and I won't be back for a while."

Kurt held the phone away from his head and stared at it, just long and hard stared at it. Had he really just heard what he thought he had heard?

"Can you repeat that?" He stammered when he brought the phone back to his head.

"I said," Blaine began his voice now deep and raspy. "I want to fuck you again."

"Oh..." Kurt's voice was instantly at that high pitch place where it really should not be able to be heard by humans. "I thought that's what you said."

Gosh, where was his self-respect after what had happened three nights ago? Oh! That's right! He didn't have any, not when it came to him being able to have hot, amazing sex with Blaine again.

"Where are you?" Blaine continued, his tone now urgent and wanting. It seemed like Blaine wasn't even going to give him the option to say no.

"Just round the corner from my house."

"Don't move. Tell me the address and I'll come and pick you up."

"Really?"

"Really, address, now."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt hurriedly gave Blaine the address and hung up, but he couldn't help himself and he stared at his phone again in disbelief. What the hell had just happened? Had that conversation really taken place? And then, _'Oh my!_' He stared down at himself. Was he even ready to see Blaine again? He had to make sure he was presentable, that was for sure. He ran back into the bar and hurried to the bathroom where he quickly went about fixing his hair and checking his appearance.

Blaine had told him that he would only be twenty minutes but what the hell was he supposed to do with himself for twenty minutes except die in agony as he waited. The anticipation alone would be enough to kill him. He sat on a stool beside the window of the bar, a strong stiff drink on the table before him. He had decided that he needed it now. Beer wouldn't suffice in this situation. He waited, the minutes ticking over and just when he believed that Blaine had tricked him and was never going to show, a dark limousine pulled up in front of the bar.

Kurt's heart began to pound aggressively inside his chest as his eyes settled on the dark vehicle. He walked back out to the pavement and hesitantly approached the doors only to have Blaine open one from the inside before he reached it. Their eyes locked instantly, and Kurt couldn't believe it, but yes, it was really going to happen. He was really going to be able to spend one more night with Blaine.

"Whiskey?" Blaine asked simply once he was sitting comfortably on the seat opposite him. The drink was already poured, being held out, waiting for him to take it.

Kurt nodded, and he was sure that if he had tried he wouldn't have been able to answer anyway. He took the glass and steadied himself, the limousine swaying slightly as it pulled back out into the traffic.

They sat in silence, in the darkness, Blaine watching him as he took several healthy sips of his drink, anything to try and calm his excitement. Blaine leaned forward and the lights from the evening splashed over his face disjointedly, casting it into shadows and then into full light at random. His arms rested on his legs and he brought his two index fingers to his mouth, his dangerous eyes never leaving Kurt's.

Kurt stared back, transfixed by Blaine's appearance. Instead of getting used to Blaine's good looks he was only becoming more and more entranced. Blaine was looking rather scruffy tonight, even more than usual, his regrowth getting precariously long, and his eyes rather dark from unwashed mascara.

But Kurt didn't realize that he was sitting in a just as equally sexually taunting position. He sat, one leg crossed over the other, his hand poised elegantly on his thigh, the glass glimmering in the street lights.

They matched each other's pose with tenacity, the sexual tension building. They were at a standoff, a sexual standoff, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Kurt took another sip of his drink, the hard alcohol burning against his throat. He welcomed it though, wanted it, anything to diminish the fire and the painful need within him.

"Where are we going?" He asked finally, never taking his eyes off Blaine.

"Nowhere."

"We've got to be heading somewhere."

"Not this limo," Blaine rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We're just going to drive around, and around, and around."

"Oh, really?" A twitch of a smile came to Kurt's face. He could handle that.

Blaine's eyes narrowed even further. "I have to be honest. I don't have a lot of time. I kind of skipped out on something to be here and I have a meeting at ten o'clock."

"That's alright." They shared a quick, knowing smile and Kurt slowly uncrossed his leg and placed his glass on the mini bar. He slid to Blaine's side of the limousine and settled beside him. "That's more than alright," he stated again. His hands went up to Blaine's collar and he straightened it gently holding on to either side, his eyes focusing on the dark skin around his throat.

Blaine placed his forefinger under Kurt's chin and lifted his head slightly forcing Kurt to meet his gaze, and shit, that was a frightening thing to do this close. Kurt was afraid that he would get sucked in completely and he would never be able to pull himself out, and he would float aimlessly for forever within them. They continued to gaze at each other, Kurt mesmerized by the honey hazel changeable color of Blaine's and Blaine hypnotized by the sparkling sea that played within his.

"There's just something about you, isn't there," Blaine finally whispered, his head tilting curiously to the side.

"You could say the same about yourself," Kurt replied with just as much zeal.

"Hmmm," but Blaine wasn't answering his comment, he was too busy absorbing every minute detail of Kurt's face, his long lashes, the freckles on his nose that could only been seen close up at night, his chiseled jawline and the one small tuft of hair that refused to stay high on his head and instead fell onto his face. "You are one of the hottest men I've ever laid eyes on and I just want to fuck you every which way until the end of days," Blaine whispered again.

_Stop!_ Kurt cried within his head. _Stop now before you get sucked in too far. This. Is. Too. Dangerous!_

Blaine wasn't going to make it easy for him though. He leaned in then, their lips meeting softly and gently before Blaine lifted his hand to cup the side of Kurt's face to guide it in the directions that he so wished. He eased off slightly, his breath hard and warm on Kurt's face.

"Take your jacket off," Blaine ordered him in a quiet deep voice. Kurt obeyed and pulled his shoulders and arms free and tossed the jacket on the opposite chair. Blaine swept in on him again, his lips teasing Kurt's mouth open and with his other arm that had fallen to hold his side, Blaine lowered Kurt down onto his back until they were both lying on the seat. Blaine's hands feverishly pulled Kurt's shirt free from his trousers but thinking better of it, his fingers went straight to the top of Kurt's shirt. Their hands met clumsily and they both furtively began to undo the buttons.

"I want to taste you so bad," Blaine gasped when his shirt was finally open. His lips left Kurt's and Blaine began to kiss his way down his chest and without any hesitation, his fingers found the buckle of Kurt's trousers and began to work it free.

Kurt's head swayed back and forth on the seat, his eyes closed as he drowned in Blaine's touch. It was too much, Blaine's mouth and his fingers, being touched in such a manner, exploring and urging him to be ready. This was going to be over all too quickly if Blaine kept going.

"Blaine," he begged bringing his hands to Blaine's hair. He didn't need to say anything else, Blaine knew what he wanted.

He heard the slight sound of Blaine's buckle being undone in the silence and the hurried removal of his clothing. Kurt lifted his head so he could watch and remember every second of their time together, and through the shadows and flickers of light over Blaine's face and skin, he watched as Blaine climbed back onto the seat. He repositioned himself between Kurt's legs, he hands stroking affectionately over his skin, but instead of giving Kurt what he wanted, Blaine leaned back down to kiss him again wanting to provoke him for just a little bit longer. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest, drawing him closer and he realized he didn't care, he loved it all, the weight of Blaine's body on his, their breath expounding on each other's flesh in between each kiss and each teasing sensual grind. He could stay there forever.

Blaine finally pulled back again and Kurtsmiled faintly as Blaine brought the condom wrapper to his teeth. He ripped the wrapping with one quick swift move of his head and Kurt watched as he expertly rolled the condom on, his body aching with the anticipation. The last thing Blaine did was flick the music controls in the back of the limousine on, and Kurt couldn't believe his luck with the music. The hypnotic lyrics of Kings of Leon's 'This Sex is on Fire' started to pound through the speakers.

It took them a minute to get comfortable and sorted. The car swayed sharply again just as Blaine tried to line up, knocking him off balance and Kurt had to swivel this way and that in the confined space to improve his access. But then, after a couple of misjudged movements on both parts they settled into a rhythm. Kurt closed his eyes. Oh, god it felt fucking fantastic, the music and Blaine's steady movements rocked him into a trance like state of mind. He quickly became lost in it. Kurt turned his head away and let his thoughts melt away. He hadn't submerged himself this far in sex for such a long time.

He thought he heard his name. It could have been his imagination, it had been so soft and faint it must have only been a whisper or an echo of Blaine's thoughts, but it was enough to pull him back to the surface again. Blaine was holding him close, very close and unlike the frantic sexcapades a couple of nights ago, Blaine was now caressing him with each and every move. It had to be because of the confined space that they were in because it really didn't feel like just fucking, it felt like something more. But no, it couldn't be. Kurt turned his head and opened his eyes, only to lock piercingly with Blaine's through the darkness. His face was only inches away, and Kurt caught a glimmer of happiness in Blaine's eyes when he saw that Kurt was staring back at him. _What was going on?_ Kurt wondered frantically. Wasn't this meant to be just about sex? Why was he looking at him like that? But then, Kurt realized that he was thinking too much.

_Just fucking go with it, Kurt_! _Just enjoy it_! He scolded himself.

On impulse Kurt reached out and touched Blaine's face, stroking down the side of his rough jaw and Blaine did something that Kurt didn't expect again, something gentle. He turned his head into Kurt's hand so his palm soothingly cupped his face as if he wanted Kurt's tender touch, needed Kurt's tender touch. That was it, Kurt needed Blaine's lips back on his and he leaned up bringing his mouth up to Blaine's and kissed him again. It was slightly disjointed and off from their movements but there was still enough there that their needs could still be exchanged. Kurt pulled Blaine's head down gently with him, his hand placed over the back of his head. Kurt sensed it, could feel it in his core that this wasn't just about the sex tonight. There was definitely something else going on with Blaine.

"I want to watch you this time," Blaine whispered to him, his breath becoming short. Kurt's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, the rhythm, the translucent music, the weight of his body, the touch of his lips.

"Blaine," he gasped.

"That's it, let me take you there."

Kurt brought his hands to claw into Blaine's hair. "Fuck, Blaine!"

"This is so much better this way, watching you," Blaine whispered into his ear.

Kurt untangled his fingers that were wrapped in Blaine's curls and reached down to grab a hold of Blaine's ass. He held on tightly, squeezing and massaging, and then, Kurt saw it, that look in Blaine's eyes, he was getting close, and unlike the night before where Blaine had been in control and had made Kurt come first, Kurt instead watched Blaine fall apart. His thrusts quickened and deepened, he wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt and all Kurt could hear was his hard breath on his ear. Blaine froze at the end of one particularly hard thrust, deep inside of him and Kurt felt him pulsate as he came.

Blaine stayed there, his head down, his breath still heavy and Kurt held onto him, more than happy to wait while Blaine recovered. He gently swirled his fingers over Blaine's back and into the beads of sweat that had formed in the small of his back.

Eventually Blaine lifted his head. "Wow," he muttered against Kurt's lips, still slightly dazed that he had lost control and had come first. "I just...your face, you were so in to it, it just sent me over the edge."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad I could be of service," he joked. He had been close before as well, and even now, after watching and feeling Blaine and having Blaine's body still on him, he knew that he still wasn't that far off. "It was fucking hot," Kurt assured him.

Without a word, Blaine slipped free and expertly disposed of the condom with one hand. He flashed Kurt a wicked, cheeky smile, so mischievous that Kurt knew that the rocker Blaine was back again and the vulnerable person who had just been in his arms had disappeared. Blaine swept down just as keen to satisfy Kurt as Kurt had satisfied him and his actions were met with more than a delighted yelp from Kurt.

It seemed like only a moment later that Blaine was already pulling away licking his lips with a smug, more than happy smirk on his face. "That was fun," Blaine commented with a laugh. "And quick."

Kurt exhaled shakily, "Just slightly."

Blaine gave him a satisfied, gentle smile and lowered himself down onto Kurt's chest, the sound of Kurt's heart still pounding, greeting his ears.

Kurt frowned and floundered suddenly uncertain because he couldn't help but notice that rock star Blaine seemed to have disappeared again. _'Oh fuck it!"_ Keeping up with Blaine was just too much. He was just going to relish and be enthralled that he had Blaine lying across him again. And then, just as he had that thought, Blaine seemed to snuggle in closer as if he was silently begging for Kurt to just wrap his arms around his body and hold him. Kurt didn't know what to do. The last time they had been together it had been Blaine who had held him and not the other way round, and the more Kurt tried to ignore the desire to just take him into his embrace, the more it overpowered Kurt's thoughts. He eased his arm that was pinned in between himself and the car seat, as if he was uncomfortable, and gently rested it over Blaine's back. And to his amazement, Blaine only snuggled further into the crook he had made in between his arm and his chest.

Was this the way Blaine behaved with all the people he had sex with? It wasn't exactly the image that came to his mind when Kurt thought of the rock star he had seen on the stage only a couple of nights before. Kurt wanted to believe, heck, he was certain, more than anything else in the world that there was something more going on.

"I don't want to sound like a jerk," Blaine finally spoke, lifting his head to rest his chin on Kurt's chest. "But..."

"You have somewhere else to be?" Kurt laughed, and surprisingly, he wasn't too worried about it.

Blaine sighed though and leaned up to delicately kiss his lips. "I'm sorry. I just have to get to this meeting."

Kurt stroked his back. "It's fine Blaine, I think I can handle it."

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. "Can I ask you question?" He asked.

"Sure."

"That first night, when I invited you to the private get-together, why did you say yes?"

Kurt blinked and considered his answer for a moment. He had always been honest and up front, and he had to admit that it wasn't always his most attractive quality. It had gotten him into quite a bit of trouble in the past but it was a quality that he was sure most people appreciated. He believed that he was tactful in whatever he said, so why would he change now? Because, he wasn't going to.

"Even though I've never really been a big fan, I've always thought you were hot and I just thought that even if I got to have one night where I could spend some time staring at you in person, then that would be just enough. I would have been happy with that." Kurt held his breath and he wondered if he was brave enough to say more. "But I have to be honest, I'm intrigued."

"Intrigued?" Blaine queried.

"Because I know there's more to you than just the rock star. And to be honest, for me, that's far more interesting."

Blaine just simply gazed at him with an unreadable expression, absorbing his words. After another thirty seconds though Kurt started to panic as Blaine's eyes continued to bore into him. Had he just ruined everything? Had he finally sounded too shallow?

"I hope I didn't say anything wrong. I've just always believ..." But Blaine cut him off and brought his finger to Kurt's mouth.

"Stop. Nothing's wrong. That's the problem, when I'm with you nothing is wrong. And that's the craziest shit to come out of my mouth because I don't know the first thing about you."

Kurt was sure his heart stopped again. What the hell was Blaine implying? Blaine really had to stop doing this to him, he had no idea how he should respond to those words and before he could think of something to say, Blaine kissed him again, a long, open mouthed hot kiss. Kurt moved with him, sure that the kiss could easily last the rest of the night if they wanted it to. He couldn't hide the fact that Blaine's words had affected him. He was sure that Blaine could hear and feel his heart beating out of control.

"This is so frustrating," Blaine began when they finally pulled their lips apart. "I've still got another three months of this tour to go but," Blaine paused fractionally, "I would really like to see you again."

Kurt tried to hold onto the surprise that he was sure was written all over his face.

"I,I,I would really like to see you again too." And shit, if his stutter hadn't returned. In fact, he didn't know what it was about Blaine that made him stutter. He never did it anywhere else in his life.

It was the truth though. Kurt really did want to see Blaine again. It wasn't just because Blaine was a rock star and the fact that Blaine was drop dead gorgeous and had the finest curvaceous ass (Kurt had to mention that as well). But when Blaine had opened up to him, the words that had come out of his mouth had had depth and meaning, revealing to Kurt that there really was a complex creature underneath his grandiose behavior.

"Will it be alright if when I get back to LA that I call you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's face dropped. _Really?! Did he really just say that_? "Sure," Kurt stammered.

"God you're so fucking cute," Blaine chuckled. He stared at Kurt, their eyes locking and Kurt truly wished that he had the strength inside to ask Blaine what his true intentions were. Kurt could feel his heart beginning to entwine itself around Blaine's, but no he couldn't do that just yet. Their lips moved fluidly again, their mouths slightly apart, each taking turns as to who was in charge and who was guiding the kiss. Blaine pulled away first and Kurt licked his lips wanting more. He just wanted to stay right in that spot, kissing Blaine until the sun came up, but it was then that Kurt noticed that the limousine had come to a stop and the engine had been cut off.

"Trust me," Blaine said softly stroking his face. "I don't do this with everyone." _Shit, had the guy been reading his mind?_ Kurt wondered.

Blaine pushed himself up and off Kurt's body and Kurt shivered against the instant loss of heat. He took the hint though knowing that their time was over and he needed to redress himself. Blaine half watched and half helped him as he put his clothes back on, and then, when he was finally fully clothed, Kurt turned back to face him. He smiled, his head still whirling in the disbelief of how his evening had turned out.

"I'd better go and let you get to that meeting," Kurt said softly. He reached up and touched Blaine's face one last time, stroking his jawline gently, and Blaine couldn't help himself and he had to just kiss him one last time.

"Where the hell is he Rachel?" Sebastian ordered down the phone.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian, I totally forgot about the meeting," Rachel told him quickly. "You know, we've had so much going on over the past couple of days."

"I should fire your fucking ass!" Sebastian practically yelled at her. "You're his personal assistant for goodness sake. How can you forget about what could be one of the most important meetings in his career?"

"It's okay, he won't be long. He just had something that he had to deal with alright, but don't worry, I know for a fact that he's nearly finished and I'll be able to bring him back."

"Get your ass into gear Berry. I don't care how long you've known Blaine, if you can't do your job, I'll find someone else who can!" Sebastian ended the call and Rachel pulled a face.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath. She paused for a moment. The sound of muffled voices greeted her ears, then a long pause of silence, and then, the soft thud of the car door being closed.

The divide in between the front and the back of the limo began to slide slowly down and Rachel's head suddenly appeared from around the driver's side.

"Your driving sucks, Berry!" Blaine sassed to her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Do you know how big this thing is? It's not easy to drive. It's got an ass as big as a bloody elephant. I told you before we left that I had never driven a limo before!"

"You could have just pulled up somewhere."

Rachel gave him a patronizing gaze. "Yeah, right," she admonished sarcastically. "On top of everything else that I've had to endure this evening and you want me to add having to sit through you two boys rocking the shit out of this limo to it?"

"Oh come on, we weren't that bad," Blaine paused. "Were we?"

Rachel just gave him a look that informed him that maybe they had been a little bit louder than they had realized.

"Well, come on the music must have drowned most of us out."

Rachel laughed. "Don't worry. But you owe me Blaine Anderson."

Blaine tried to hold onto his own laugh. Rachel rarely used his full name, and when she did, it was different to when anybody else said it. Rachel and Blaine had been friends since high school, although they went to different schools, and Blaine knew that when she used it she was close to losing her cool.

"I'm sorry, I really do appreciate you driving," he said softly, while doing his best to put his sad droopy puppy eyes into action.

"Put those away, Anderson," Rachel ordered. "Those puppy dog eyes will not work on me tonight." Rachel sighed. "It's alright," she assured him, the tone of her voice going soft. "It's not really you." She lifted her phone and glared at it, but she tossed him an endearing smile and he nodded in understanding. "Blaine."

"Yeah."

"That really was one of the hottest things you've done in a long time."

"I just had to see him one last time, you know," Blaine said more to himself than to her.

Rachel tried to hide her smug smile. "I know."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you helping me." He gave her a big smile and leaned over the seat to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Blaine!" She cried, wiping her cheek frantically with the back of her hand. "As much as I love you and as much as I'm sure Kurt is a great guy, I don't want your mouth on me right now!"

Blaine couldn't help laugh at her slight disgust and he fell back on the chair. His gaze went back to pavement. Somewhere amongst the other people walking on the path, Kurt had disappeared into the night. He wondered what he was doing now, how far he had to walk until he got home, and he felt an immediate drag pulling him towards Kurt. Blaine tried to shrug it off.

"You really like him, don't you?" Rachel spoke softly, her voice now serious.

Blaine sighed and didn't answer straight away. "Yeah, I do. I like him a lot."

"You going to see him again?"

Blaine looked longingly out the window. "I hope so, Berry. I hope so."

Rachel watched him for a moment, wishing with all her heart that Blaine would do the right thing and call Kurt once they got back from his tour. She swiveled round in the seat and glanced at the time. "Come on," she called over her shoulder. "We need to make a move, Sebastian is already aware of your lack of presence and it's my butt that he's going to grill."

Blaine gave a cackle of a laugh. "Right you are." And it was just at that moment they both heard her phone beep.

"Oh, too late," Rachel giggled.

"Sebastian?"

"Sebastian."

"Come on, move over and I'll drive." Rachel didn't argue and Blaine quickly scrambled through the divide and into the driver's seat.

The three of them stood in the elevator silently, pretending to be listening to the elevator music tinkling around their bodies. It couldn't be more further from the truth though. Rachel, for one, didn't have her head in her phone and instead stared at the ceiling, her hands twisting and kneading together as the looming meeting hung heavily in her thoughts. Blaine and Sebastian stood in front of her having let her enter the elevator first and Blaine now tried to catch her gaze in the mirror. He wanted to assure her it was going to be alright, he could feel the nerves radiating off her body but she was lost too far in her own thoughts to see him.

"You look good, Blaine," Sebastian commented his eyes sweeping over him as he straightened his own tie in his reflection. His words were sharp in the small space and they were enough to bring all of them back to the elevator. Blaine snorted at his words. He didn't care how Sebastian believed he looked.

"Yeah, we all look good after we've gotten some exercise," Rachel smirked and Blaine quickly cast her a 'keep-your-mouth-shut-Berry' look over his shoulder.

"I'm not here to impress anyone," Blaine replied shortly to Sebastian and Sebastian dropped his hands.

"Of course you're not."

But instead of saying more to Blaine, Sebastian gazed over his shoulder and looked down his nose at Rachel like she was annoying fly that just wouldn't go away.

"Is she really necessary?" Sebastian asked. Rachel scowled back up at him.

"Where I go, she goes," Blaine answered simply.

Sebastian sighed, obviously not impressed with Blaine's response, but he continued anyway.

"Okay, so after meeting with us the other night, his manager took the ideas back to him and he's happy," Sebastian began again, his fingers immediately going to his jacket to fiddle with it for the hundredth time. Just who was Sebastian trying to impress? He was preening himself like he was a bloody peacock about to strut his stuff.

"Yes, I know," Blaine breathed with a touch of annoyance in his voice. "You've already told me a hundred times that they are just as excited about this as we are. Don't worry, I trust you Sebastian." And to be honest, Blaine did trust Sebastian. They had known each other since their Dalton days and if it wasn't for Sebastian, Blaine wouldn't even have the success that he had today. It was only because Sebastian had entered Blaine into a national competition five years ago that Blaine had been 'found'. It was a video from a fancy dress party where Blaine had gone as a rock star and someone had filmed him singing on stage. Overnight he had gone from unknown college student to famous rocker, and then it seemed within a week, he was known worldwide. Rock, it appeared, was not dead. People wanted it, and Blaine believed that it was his duty to give it.

Sebastian had been his manager from day one, and he was good at it. He had come up with some incredible ideas in the past, one of which had been Blaine's image, and at the start, it had been a fun image to portray. His new fans welcomed it, craved it in fact. Blaine loved the whole being on stage aspect of it, and it was as if when he went on stage a completely different persona embodied him and he was leading some other extravagant person's life. He loved the crazy parties, he loved the fans and groupies, he loved going crazy on stage and playing it up, he loved causing mayhem, and he wasn't going to lie, he also loved the obscene amount of sex the rock star image had allowed him.

But of course, with the fame had come deceit and betrayal. Old friends had moved on and become distant while making new ones had become difficult unless they were in the entertainment field. It was why he held Sebastian and Rachel so close to him. They had known him before he had become famous, they were his best friends and that's what Blaine needed around him to keep him grounded and to help him remember who he was at the end of the day.

Blaine stared at his two friends in turn. He really didn't know how the three of them had come to this, the snarky, sarcastic bark that continually bounced back and forth between them. Blaine knew that Rachel and Sebastian had never gotten along, that was just Rachel, not many people did get along with her but they had at least in the past been civil to one another on Blaine's behalf. Maybe they were just all tired. Maybe it was because they were mid tour and maybe it was just because they all needed a holiday and a break from each other. Blaine sighed to himself. The three months left on the tour seemed like an eternity right now, but then he shook his head, if everything did go ahead as planned, Blaine didn't see himself having a break or a holiday in the foreseeable future at all, because now, Sebastian had come up with another great idea, an idea that was really going to shake things up.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor to the hotel room. Blaine's thoughts unexpectedly fleeted to Kurt and his face flashed in Blaine's mind. He felt an instant ache inside of his chest. It was unexpected, unusual and unplanned, but it was also warm, comfortable and somehow, safe. He knew it was ridiculous to feel such a connection with someone this quickly especially in his circumstances. Blaine shrugged the thought of Kurt aside as they approached the waiting door though. He had to think of his career right now.

Blaine paused for a moment outside of the hotel room, risking one last wary glance at Rachel. She looked back up at him, the worry dancing evidently in her eyes. He wasn't about to ask her for reassurance because he knew she didn't approve. As far as Rachel was concerned, she would rather Blaine run away and never ever think again at the possibility of entering the room that was now in front of them. In Rachel Berry's books, if there was a list of worst people in LA to exist, the person on the other side of the door would definitely be number one on that list.

"You ready?" Sebastian asked impatiently snapping Blaine right back to the hotel.

Blaine squared his shoulders and gave him a confident look. "Let's fucking bring it!"

"That's my boy!" Sebastian laughed and he slapped Blaine on the back.

Sebastian knocked on the door and the same man who Blaine had met a couple of nights ago, the night where he had first made out with Kurt, opened the door and let them in.

"He's in the other room," the man informed them. The four of them circled round the large extravagant hotel room, its furniture expensive, gaudy and lacking in genuine taste.

Their eyes met as soon as they entered the room. They stopped and took stock of each other and Blaine felt his insides churn because without a doubt, everything was about to go bat shit crazy.

"Blaine Anderson," Sebastian exclaimed by his side, "let me introduce America's other upcoming and successful rock star, Hunter Clarington."

They began to size each other up, both trying to suss the other out before they even spoke a word. Hunter was a handsome man there was no doubt about that. His sandy blonde hair was styled and thick and his facial features chiseled and strong. But Hunter walked with a preppy arrogance, his chin always held just a little too high, and when he wanted to say something snarky, his eyebrows hung heavily over his eyes and a taunt, wry smirk tugged his cheeks high.

"This is going to be the best move ever," Sebastian declared and he rubbed his hands together in glee. "On the last night of Blaine's tour you'll both perform together with the collaboration song we've picked and totally kill it on stage. America's two greatest rock stars, finally together, on stage with one kick ass song. It'll be filmed and we'll release the footage with the song. The crowd is going to go crazy! America will go crazy! They'll never expect to see it. It'll be the biggest surprise this year in the music scene. You'll party together, cause trouble and send everyone crazy. People will want to be you, they will want to party with you, and people will definitely want you!"

Blaine blanked out of Sebastian's words. He knew it was a shrewd and clever move on Sebastian's part. Ever the sharp minded businessman, Sebastian had been keeping a close eye on Hunter's rapid and fast rise in the rock scene. He wasn't as famous as Blaine yet, but he was definitely on his way. And Sebastian was right, the fans were going to go insane but, compared to Blaine, Hunter was proving to be the ultimate hard core rocker and the stories about him and his ways were already legendary. Blaine liked to party but Hunter was known for letting things get completely out of hand. He was notoriously known for his violent and despotic personality and it had already landed the man a short stint in jail for grievous bodily harm. He was also renowned for his wild concerts where the man was known for taunting and encouraging unruly behavior at his concerts. While Blaine was known for his craziness as well, he couldn't shake the distinct feeling that Hunter was only using his wild behavior to fuel his popularity, as if he almost didn't care what music he pumped out. And furthermore, Blaine was the complete opposite to Hunter because Blaine would never lay a finger on someone unless it was for self-defense.

A bottle of champagne was popped and glasses were filled so the small group could celebrate. "Here's to our new collaboration," Hunter's manager announced.

Hunter threw his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Let's go to this amazing club I know and get to know each better."

"Sure," Blaine replied trying to sound at ease and just as excited.

Hunter turned and scowled at Rachel. "Let's ditch the broad though, yeah? There are way sexier woman in this place, you know," his hands went to his chest and he outlined larger breasts. "They have way more, just like I need."

Rachel's face dropped. _How rude!_

Blaine didn't even look back over his shoulder to defend her though and he continued on his way to the exit with Hunter. "Sure, let's go party! But I have to let you know, Hunter, there better be men at this club as well."

"Don't worry," he patted Blaine's back, "everyone's tastes will be definitely catered for in this club."

Rachel went to follow but Sebastian stopped her with a vicious glare. She opened her mouth to argue but decided better of it and closed her mouth. She couldn't push things too far right now. She had to play it smart and keep her job because if she did lose it, there would be absolutely no way that she would be able to look out for Blaine.

_'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_ Rachel screamed inside her head as she watched the retreating pair and she couldn't help but think again, that no, this was not going to end well at all.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: This chapter has accidental drug use and portrays someone who is under the influence of drugs. Don't worry, after the next chapter there will be Klaine fluff as far as the eye can see :)

Five months later...

Blaine staggered and swayed. The music vibrated around him, inside of him and away from him. It was confusing. He didn't know if he was listening to the music or whether he was the music. The sounds of joyful laughter and chatter reverberated around his ears as well, sometimes sounding close by, and then, in the next second, miles away, too far away to reach him, and it scared Blaine because it made him feel so alone as if he was stranded on a deserted beach with no one to see him or hear him.

In truth, he wasn't standing and he wasn't even alone. In fact, there were people all around him on the long wide sofa, in another of the endless mindless hotel rooms, somewhere in the middle of Las Vegas. He had a man sitting on his left who was in the process of lazily dropping his arm around his shoulder having shown more interest than anyone else dared. Blaine didn't care, he had no idea who he was but the human contact was nice. It was the touch he loved, the feel of somebody with him.

The man moved closer still, reaching out to reaffirm the initial hint of interest. Blaine welcomed him and shuddered against the man's next touch. It had been a soft graze on the arm, but it felt like every single cell in Blaine's body had just been touched. He turned jerkily, the touch too much, but he wanted more, he had to have more. Blaine blinked once, then twice and then a third time in confusion. He couldn't remember which hotel he was in, or scarily how he had even ended up there, let alone who the beautiful man beside him was. Ever since he and Hunter had performed their song on stage his life had been a blur. Their partying had been relentless, every night, at all hours without stopping.

And then all of a sudden, the presence beside him was gone and it took Blaine a moment to realize that the man with the bright red hair was now standing in front of him, holding out his hand for Blaine to take.

"Come on," he encouraged. "It looks like you could do with some time away from everyone."

Blaine stared up at him for a moment, but realizing that he didn't want to be around these people any longer, he took the man's hand, let him pull him up to his feet and allowed him to lead him away from the small intimate group and into one of the bedrooms.

Blaine had thought the balcony door had been closer, but with each and every step he took, it only moved further and further away from him. He just wanted fresh air, cool breezy fresh air to wash over his face, cool off his body, and tingle and tantalize the sense receptors on his skin. The curtains were billowing towards him, so the wind must have been blowing quite hard, but he still just couldn't feel it.

He was holding his phone in his hands as he desperately tried to find that one thought that had attached into the mere essence of his soul, but was buried so deep he didn't know if he would be able to make it resurface. What had it been? He couldn't quite remember. It teased him like the salty air from a sea that couldn't yet be seen. It had been an important thought, he knew that much. And then, all of a sudden, the thought was there.

Kurt.

He wanted to call Kurt. He wanted to hear his voice. He wanted to touch him again. And most of all, he wanted to get to know him. Five months was such a long time and Blaine was so scared that he had left it too long, he was sure that Kurt would never want to speak to him again.

Blaine startled. He didn't know how long he had been standing there with the phone in his hand, or even how long he had been standing in the room, but he was suddenly aware that there was someone sitting on the bed a short distance away, watching him. Blaine tried to focus in on the man, but the room was too dark and he couldn't make out his face. Blaine frowned and looked about him. Who had turned the lights off? The darkness was frightening and he staggered to the man for comfort. He didn't want to be alone. Who knew what demons were hiding in the shadows?

"Hey, man," Blaine heard. He turned moving his head around in confusion, not too sure of which direction the sound had come from. "Over here," the voice laughed and Blaine blanched at the touch of a hand that had taken a hold of his arm. Hadn't he just been approaching him? The stranger's fingers slowly wound up Blaine's arm his touch was so soft and intimate, too intimate really because Blaine could feel the contours of his fingerprints as if they were digging into his skin.

"You're really tripping aren't you," the voice spoke again and Blaine finally managed to focus his eyes on the face before him. They were friendly, caring eyes, and eyes that Blaine believed that he could trust for tonight.

The room spun out of control again and the shadows moved in disapproval not appeased with Blaine's direction in life. He slowly realized that somehow, at some time or another, he had gotten rid of his clothes and he was now lying naked on the bed. He didn't care though. They had become too heavy, and the feel of them touching him in all the small places a person would never notice before, had been too much. He was happy, he was being touched and cared for, and that's all that mattered. Strong, soft hands were stroking over him. Blaine turned to face the man lying beside him on the bed and he jerked back, the face so familiar.

"Kurt?" He gasped and then frowned. He hadn't said the name out loud in five months and it felt strange and foreign on his lips, almost like it was an exotic love potion that he could only wish to drink.

"Nah, man, I'm not Kurt." The man ran his fingers down Blaine's body again, this time slowly and gently, and not surprisingly, his body cried out for more. The stranger's hand left Blaine's body and reached up to cup Blaine's face. "Who's this Kurt? Someone special?"

Blaine leaned closer desperately wanting more of his touch, relishing in the way his skin tingled and danced after his fingers had left him.

"What's wrong with me?" Blaine asked.

"Looks like someone spiked your drink," the man informed him, looking at him in concern. "You'll be alright though. I'll take care of you." Blaine glanced about in confusion suddenly feeling vulnerable as he lay there naked on the bed. But then he noticed that the man was still fully clothed and he was confident that he was safe. Blaine let the stranger wrap his arms around his body. He pulled him close and Blaine's heart rate increased as the man's breath blew onto the side of his neck. Goosebumps broke out over his body.

Blaine had been with several men in the past couple of months, he couldn't get enough of the human contact. But he would never confess why he had been with so many different men. He was alone, so alone and he had never admitted it to himself before, but he would admit it now. And while he was being honest, all these different men, they were never really enough, they were never who he really wanted.

And this guy, even though he was taking care of him, he was all too close to that wonderful man that had enticed him so at the end of one of his endless concerts. His sandy reddish hair was just like Kurt's, but it wasn't as thick and full as Kurt's and his eyes, whilst blue, they were a slightly different shade and dull in comparison to Kurt's. His lips were also pink but they weren't as delicate, and he had two small moles on his left cheek instead of the dash of dancing freckles that liked to play hide and seek depending on the degree of sunlight. It was strange how all these factors would be so striking to someone else but to Blaine, all of a sudden, they were foreign and unappealing. It would do for tonight though.

"I want you," Blaine demanded trying to snuggle in closer into the man's hold as he leaned over him. He brought his lips to the man's and they shared a slow but highly charged kiss. Blaine pushed him down and onto his back feeling more in control of his body. He climbed on top and lowered himself down on the man's chest. His head might have been clearing but his body still quivered at the contact. Blaine grinded into the man's body and he couldn't help but groan.

The stranger pulled away from Blaine's lips though. "I can't go there man, not when you're this high." He stroked Blaine's face gently and Blaine shivered but turned his head to nibble on his fingertips. "I will kiss and touch you man but nothing else," he continued. "I'll stay here with you until you're fine."

"I am fine," Blaine assured him. "I know what I'm doing and I know that I want you," Blaine spoke huskily before he took his bottom lip between his own and tugged on it. It was true, his body was still on fire but his head wasn't so foggy. He was now aware of time passing and he could feel the soft breeze coming in through the window. He didn't say anything else and returned his lips to the man below him, his body aching with each and every kiss and each and every touch.

"Are you sure?" The man asked breaking away from his lips and gazing urgently into Blaine's eyes trying to assess just how lucid he really was.

"I'm sure," Blaine informed him.

"Well, we'll just take it slow."

Blaine laughed. "I never take anything slow." He reached a free hand down and began to undo the man's jeans. The guy might have wanted to do the right thing but there was no doubt by the bulge in his pants that he really wanted it. And Blaine wanted it too, he wanted all of it, he wanted everything. But right there, in the back of his mind, there it was burning a hole in his consciousness. He wanted Kurt.

"You know one of the joys and perks of actually being an adult and not living at home anymore, is that I'm not supposed to have to watch football games," Kurt complained sarcastically. Mercedes and Finn ignored him though because despite his protests, Kurt always joined them at their local bar when there was a game on that they wanted to watch. Although without a doubt, it was always with a healthy stock of Vogue magazines in tow.

They settled at the free table and organized their belongings so they would be comfortable. They would be there for a while as they always arrived early to ensure they had a good spot, another reason why Kurt always made sure that he had plenty of reading material to bide his time. The evening was unseasonably warm and the windows of the bar had been pulled open giving a wide open view of the street outside. Kurt pulled up the sleeves of his shirt and tried to push back the thoughts and memories that wanted to push through.

As soon as Mercedes had told him where they were going, Kurt's stomach had tied itself into an instant knot but he had insisted on going. He wanted Mercedes to believe that he had moved on, that he had forgotten Blaine, although it was far from the truth. Kurt quickly dropped his head suddenly feeling overwhelmed and tried to get his brain to focus on the Vogue magazine cover before him because despite all his efforts it was too much. He was back in _the_ bar, _the_ very bar that he had been in before he had seen Blaine for the last time. And now, having stepped back inside its very walls everything about that night came back to him in a flurry of memories. He remembered stepping into the limo, he remembered staring at Blaine in his sexy black clothes and drinking in the very essence of the man, and Kurt remembered, oh how he remembered how they had then...

Kurt paused. He still tossed around what had happened in his head. He didn't want to be so bold as to say they had made love, but he still couldn't say it had just been sex, because that just implied a night of fun without emotions. It was the complete opposite for there had been so much there when they had been wrapped up in each other's arms, so much so that Kurt still didn't know what to make of it. Kurt sighed. Maybe he was just thinking about it too much. Maybe he had imagined everything and the whole night had been nothing but a dream.

He drummed his fingers on the table before him. _If only_.

Kurt liked to think though that he hadn't been the hopeless dreamer over the past five months. He had kept himself busy while he had been waiting for Blaine's tour to finish and he had even been on one or two dates, but there was always that little part of him inside that was still holding out for Blaine.

But amongst all its chaos, when Blaine's tour had finished, he had never called. A day passed, then a week, and then a month which had quickly been followed by another month, but Kurt's phone still hadn't rung. A part of Kurt wasn't that surprised to be honest. Three months in Hollywood was more like three decades, and holding out for someone for that long would be completely unheard of. He was disappointed, he wouldn't lie about that, and there were occasions when he was tired and lonely that he would just stare at his phone and wished he could will it to ring, and when he answered it, it would be Blaine on the other end.

But then Kurt heard something that brought him right back to the bar. It pulsated through the speakers and it was something that was going to torture Kurt for the next 3.45 minutes (yes, Kurt had timed it). It was Blaine and Hunter's song, the song that they had cruelly unleashed upon the world that radiated and oozed pure sex. The pair had been phenomenal together, their voices only complementing each other's in the sexiest of ways possible. The song of course had shot to number one and it didn't look to be moving any time soon. And if Kurt had thought that Blaine had been everywhere before, his presence in the media had been multiplied tenfold now, because not only had the song been the biggest hit but the partying ways of the pair had also become legendary.

Their behavior could only be described as scandalous. They appeared in multiple locations within a week often flying from one city to another and left nothing but chaos and mayhem in their tracks. They trashed hotel rooms, clubs and private homes. They partied in clubs, in the desert and once created a street party in the middle of Chicago on the spur of the moment. Then there were the more illegal moments including several arrests for drunken and disorderly behavior, assault charges and the worst, mysterious substances that were often found but then, mysteriously and quickly disappeared.

Mercedes flashed Kurt a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry!" She whispered, completely aware of how the song was going to torment him. Kurt gave her a shaky smile and tried to shrug it off but she wasn't fooled. Mercedes was the only person in the whole world who knew about what he had done with Blaine. He had told her everything about what had happened, about how Blaine had opened up to him after they had had sex the first time, and then had gotten angry. He had also explained what had occurred after he had left the speed dating, and Mercedes, as usual, had been the ever supportive, comforting friend. She had hoped too for Kurt to get that phone call from Blaine but after the third week of asking and seeing the painful, almost embarrassed look on his face, she had stopped enquiring.

"And what has rock star bad boy Blaine Anderson been caught doing now?" Kurt and Mercedes suddenly heard to their right. They spun in their seats to face the small TV screen, Mercedes grabbing a hold of Kurt's hand to show her support while the gossip news shows started listing the top stories they were going to cover.

Finn gazed over the menu completely oblivious, "So, I'm kind of thinking maybe 'The Lot Burger' or the..."

"SSSHHH!" Mercedes hushed him, hitting him on the wrist.

"Ow!"

Mercedes ignored him, her attention now fixated on the TV monitor. Kurt only scowled at himself. He was a weak floozy. As soon as he had heard the name Blaine Anderson his head had whipped round to gaze at the TV. "And this news in, America's two hottest bad boys just seem to be getting badder! It looks like Las Vegas has been their next target as they continue their flamboyant partying ways. Rumor has it that Blaine Anderson actually spent several hours locked up for disorderly drunken behavior."

"What are you..."

"Shhhh!" Mercedes shot at Finn again.

Kurt watched on bemused as the video showed a loud and obnoxious Blaine screaming at the camera as he was being handcuffed. The cop then placed his hand on Blaine's head and guided him backwards into the car before forcefully closing the door behind him.

"Looks like he's really lost it," Mercedes said quietly shaking her head in disappointment. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt's shoulder's dropped. It wasn't like he was really caught up in the guy anymore. He knew nothing was going to happen but he didn't want to see Blaine destroy himself either. His career might be at the highest of highs but with the way Blaine was going, he was going to either burn himself out or worse kill himself.

Finn finally looked up to the screen to see what had caught their attention and he shook his head. "Why are you guys so interested in Blaine Anderson?" He scoffed and waved his hand at the screen apathetically. "The guy's an asshole. Look at him. Yeah, so what, he releases a good song and now he thinks he can just be an ass about it. He's not even that good looking."

Kurt and Mercedes spun back in their seats to glare at him, as if he could dare to say such words in their presence. Mercedes' mouth hung open in shock so it was Kurt who answered first. "How can you say that?" He stammered. Was Finn blind?

Finn didn't answer him though. He was busy back to analyzing the menu even though he had it memorized off by heart.

"Well, if anyone is to know whether Blaine Anderson is hot or not it would be Kurt," Mercedes teased slyly and Kurt glared at her. They rarely spoke about his encounters with Blaine now, but given the opportunity, Mercedes sure did enjoy reminding him. As if he needed reminding. Mercedes buried her head in her menu but she couldn't hold onto the next lot of words that wanted to escape her sassy mouth. "After all you have seen him naked and had him fuck you up against a wall."

Kurt hit her over her head with his magazine. "Shut up! And it wasn't a wall. It was on the cabinet beside the TV in the hotel room."

"Oh my god, that's even hotter!" Mercedes laughed.

"Who had sex?" Finn asked. It appeared the word 'sex' was the only thing that could pull his attention back to their conversation. '_Typical male_,' Kurt thought viciously. Mercedes and Kurt shared a glance. Kurt shook his head from side to side frantically while Mercedes nodded hers up and down with just as much energy and enthusiasm. 'No!' Kurt mouthed.

"He had sex with Blaine," Mercedes gushed quickly before Kurt could stop her. Her face went wide with a smile and her voice sounded proud just like a mother whose son had just won a prize in a competition. Kurt dropped his head in his hands and Finn lowered his beer slowly.

"I slept in your bed last night Kurt," Finn stated. "I hope you cleaned the sheets."

Kurt wanted to hit him over the head with his magazine now. Fortunately for Finn though, he was just too far away and out of reach.

"Don't worry. Sadly, it wasn't any time recently," Kurt sighed knowing better than to hold onto his anger with Finn because no matter what Finn had always been there for him.

"No, not in his bed!" Mercedes cried, "At his hotel."

"What you got picked up by some out-of-towner?" Kurt's head snapped up and Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other in surprise. Hadn't Finn realized that they were still talking about Blaine Anderson?

"No," Kurt replied in disbelief and trying to hide his smile. "No, he wasn't some out-of-towner."

"So, who is this guy then? Did he do something to upset you?" Finn asked before he took another mouthful of his beer, the penny still obviously not having dropped. "Cause if some guy has messed with you, I'll set him straight... um I mean," he floundered, "you know, I'll get him in the ass so bad.." Finn stopped again and Kurt couldn't stop giggling at the mistaken innuendo that kept falling out of his mouth. Yes, Finn really was someone he couldn't stay mad at and really, he was flattered that Finn had gone all protective big brother on him.

Mercedes however reached over and slapped Finn on the forehead. "Blaine Anderson the rock star, you goofball! Kurt had sex with Blaine Anderson the rock star! The one we were just talking about!"

"Mercedes!" Kurt gasped looking about him frantically hoping that no one had heard her. It wasn't that he was ashamed of what he had done, far from it, but he was a private person who would never gloat.

Finn paused and his mouth began to drop as he realized just who they had meant. "You're shitting me?!" He exclaimed. "The Blaine Anderson?" Finn pointed at the small monitor but he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt, "You had sex with Blaine Anderson?! No way!"

"And it wasn't just one time, it happened twice!" Mercedes quickly interjected and she quickly hid behind her menu when Kurt threw her another deathly stare. Finn's mouth fell open even further.

"Look can we not talk about this here," Kurt cried exasperated. He looked around worriedly. "I don't want other people to hear."

"Don't worry," Mercedes gave a quick glance over her shoulder. "No one is listening and anyway..." but Mercedes' words were cut off as the gossip news article continued.

"And Blaine Anderson was less than willing to give an explanation for his behavior when he was caught leaving the police station." This time Mercedes, Kurt and Finn glanced up at the TV screen. Kurt recognized Sebastian straightaway and he scowled when he saw the smug expression on his face. Blaine on the other hand, flicked the paparazzi the finger and pushed one camera out of the way. He then stopped in front of another cameraman, his face only inches from his camera lens. He pulled his sunglasses down and looked over the top of the frame and stared deeply into its lens. Kurt's stomach flopped. Those fucking sexy wild eyes!

"The cops don't know what the fuck they're talking about," Blaine exclaimed obnoxiously into the camera and then he gave a quick laugh. "You ain't seen nothing yet, it's just going to get better and better." He staggered away from the cameras then with Sebastian stepping forward to give him a hand, pretending to be all serious and caring. Kurt's inside squirmed and he just wanted to punch the man. There was something in his eyes that hinted that he was enjoying this just a little too much. The cameramen chased after them gathering around their car and the last image they saw was Blaine doing another rude gesture to the cameras as the car screeched away.

Kurt watched the figure on the TV in disbelief. The insufferable man on the screen was so far removed from the man he had been with in the hotel room. Kurt sighed and had to wonder whether any of the intimate moments between him and Blaine had actually ever happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Background info on Rachel for this chapter: Rachel was never adopted by her two dads and was instead raised by a married woman and man. She lived in the house next door to Blaine and that is how she knows him so well. Her parents however, were not supportive of the Arts and this is the reason why she never went into singing. She never to went to McKinley.

"You know, of all the people I ever thought I'd be on a stakeout with, I didn't think it would be you Berry." Santana flicked the keys in the ignition and turned off the car. "You had better have brought plenty of supplies with you, and by supplies I mean drinks and nibbles."

Rachel looked up in surprise, drinks and nibbles had been the last thing on her mind when they had set off on their journey. "Of course I didn't bring drinks and nibbles!"

Santana sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon in deed, stuck in a car, with Rachel, hoping for a sighting of a young man that had captured Blaine's heart five months earlier, near a bar that was supposed to be close to his home. It was a crazy idea and Santana believed something along the lines of wishful thinking, but she had agreed to go along with it just because it was for Blaine. Something had to be done to try and pull him out of the hole that he had dug himself into. They both knew it was risky, and that they had no idea who Kurt really was, or whether he even still lived in the area but it was the only thing that they had to go on. That's how desperate they were.

It was the reason why Santana now gritted her teeth and held onto the other round of sarcastic comments that she wanted to unleash on Rachel for her lack of preparations. Instead of insults, she gazed in the direction of the bar. She had managed to find a parking spot under a large tree, but despite her efforts the rented convertible was in the direct line of the setting sun. Santana covered her eyes with her hand and tried to get a better view of the bar on the opposite side of the road. She held onto another sigh as she felt Rachel scoot up closer to her and lean into her space as she tried to get a better view as well, but just like her friend beside her, Rachel had to squint against the sun too.

"How is this supposed to work?" Rachel cried exasperated. "We can't see a thing!" She was desperately trying to stay calm but her stomach was an anxious knot of nerves. "If only Blaine hadn't lost his phone last week then I could have just called Kurt myself!"

Santana only nodded but with one swift move she flicked Rachel's hand off her shoulder. She couldn't help herself any longer. "Look, Berry. If we're going to be stuck in this car together you've got to stop with the complaining. You've been whining on about Blaine losing his phone for the past three days, there's nothing you can do about it. It happened."

"I'm sorry," Rachel tried to apologize. "I just can't help but think that if we had only decided to do this a couple of days ago we wouldn't have to be sitting here in this car."

"Rachel," Santana warned.

Rachel sulked and sank back down onto her own seat. "I still can't believe that someone spiked his drink like that," she mumbled unable to stop herself. "You know he says he doesn't remember anything from that entire night."

Santana gritted her teeth again. She had heard the story a million times. It had been what had caused them to act because instead of it being a wake-up call for Blaine, it had been the complete opposite. The very next night Blaine and Hunter had been back out hitting another club and had even got caught up in a fight with a pair of bouncers.

"So what does this dashing young man look like?" Santana asked trying to steer their conversation back to the mission at hand. "I guess I should at least know what I'm looking out for."

Rachel quickly forgot about her brooding, leaned down to the bag by her feet and pulled out a pair of mini binoculars. "Just keep your eyes open for anyone who is tall and slender with sharp good looks and fair skin."

Santana snorted at the sight of the binoculars. "Are you kidding me?" she asked looking over her shoulder at Rachel in disbelief. "It's a bar!"

Rachel frowned really not knowing where Santana was going with her statement. "Yes, it's a bar?" She brought the binoculars to her face but her vision was distorted by a close blurred up image of Santana as she climbed out of her seat.

"What! Where are you going?"

"How about," Santana sassed as she tucked her handbag underneath her arm, "instead of sitting in this car looking like complete morons, we actually go and sit inside the bar and have a drink while we wait to see if this Kurt guy walks past." Santana gave her a slight condescending look but caught herself before it got too bad. _'Breathe Santana! Breathe Santana,'_ she told herself. She turned and began to strut her way across the street leaving Rachel behind in the car.

Santana screwed up her nose at the sight of all the highly charged, testosterone filled bodies shouting and jeering at the large screen in the middle of the bar. Her eyebrows rose in approval however as she saw the last empty table by one of the windows. It was not in an optimal viewing position of the screen that was showing the football, and for this reason, it had obviously been left vacant. "So, there's a table by the window that'll be a perfect place to watch the road," Santana informed Rachel after she heard her run up behind her. Santana looked around again with disdain. "We didn't pick the best of days to come."

"Speak for yourself!" Rachel retorted her eyes flicking eagerly over the room of men obviously pleased with the sight that was before her. "I think it's a perfect day to be here." She ran a hand through her long hair and glanced around the room, and then Rachel let out such a loud gasp anyone would have thought she had just seen someone famous. It had been such a loud squeal because her eyes had fallen on the familiar sandy hair and chiseled porcelain features that she had freeze framed inside her head from all those months ago. It was as if it was meant to be. Fate had stepped in and made it easy for them, because right there, only five meters away was Kurt! No mistakes, no second guesses and no doubts whatsoever, it was Kurt!

Rachel squealed and grabbed Santana's hand in excitement. "Over there!" she cried. "It's him!" She couldn't help herself any longer and bounced up and down on her seat.

"Man, for once you were right Berry," Santana exclaimed letting out a low whistle. "This Kurt guy is one hot little cuttie pie!"

"What about the other guy that's sitting with them?" Rachel quickly asked. She was far too excited now and moved quickly to sit next to Santana on her chair where she proceeded to sway back and forth over Santana's shoulders to try and get a better look. "Do you think we're too late?" Rachel asked from one shoulder before she ducked to Santana's other side. "Do you think he's got a boyfriend?" And before Santana could even answer, Rachel had shot back to the original shoulder she had begun at, her fingernails digging into Santana's skin in the process.

Santana quickly became fed up and lost her patience. "Would you stop moving!" she snapped. "You're going to cause a scene and then they're going to see us, and you'll ruin everything!" Santana glanced back at the trio only a short distance away. They were oblivious to their presence, their attention solely focused on the small TV screen to their right. She frowned as she saw the running Blaine Anderson article. Not the best timing there, but going back to Rachel's original question, she let her eyes rake over the other man at Kurt's table. She didn't need to second guess her first impression. "Look, I have excellent gaydar and I can tell you one hundred percent that that sweaty bag of potatoes sitting with him is not gay."

Rachel frowned, "How can you be so sure?"

Santana raised an eyebrow that told Rachel she shouldn't be questioning her investigative and deductive skills but she answered anyway. "Because from the way he keeps checking out that blonde princess in the corner who screams sweet 16 cheerleader and probably did the deed and had a baby, he's definitely into the ladies."

Rachel followed her gaze to the beautiful woman Santana had just mentioned and she suddenly felt an unrivalled sense of jealousy rage through her. Typical! It was just like high school again. Why did the handsome sports guy always have to go after the blonde cheerleader? She shrugged it off though. She was there for Blaine and no one else, even her own non-existent love life would have to wait.

"What we should be worrying about instead," Santana mused crossing her arms over her chest, "is Mr. Wannabe Prince Charming who has just rocked up."

Rachel's head snapped straight back over to Kurt and she grabbed a hold of Santana's arm in panic as she caught sight of the very eligible and very handsome bachelor who had just come to stand before Kurt. "Nooooo!" she cried.

"So you're a bit of a Blaine Anderson fan?" A soft but confident voice asked from behind Kurt.

Kurt startled at its smooth, silky unfamiliar sound. He let his eyes quickly gaze over the man before him, silently going over a mental checklist inside his head that would eliminate any immediate warning bells. He was instantly impressed. The man was tall, of medium build, and looked like someone who worked out but who didn't have the time to make it an obsession. His hair was wavy and he had green eyes. Hmmm! Green eyes, nice! Yes, from first appearances, this handsome man was more than welcome to strike up a conversation with him.

"I hope I'm not being too forward by buying you a drink?" Kurt was pleasantly surprised as he saw the beer being placed before him, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mercedes slink away to give him some privacy, a huge grin plastered all over her face.

"No, no, not at all," Kurt offered a smile, picked up the bottle and gently tapped it against the man's beer in a gesture of gratitude. "Not too forward at all." He met the stranger's eyes, obviously he meant business, and as usual, it had been awhile since Kurt had let anyone pay attention to him. And, well today, with all of the Blaine Anderson reminders floating around, Kurt was more than happy to have this wonderful green eyed man buy him a drink.

"Kevin," the man stated as he held out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Kurt." With the introductions aside Kurt happily took a swig of his beer. Maybe his trip to the bar this afternoon wasn't going to be a complete waste of time after all.

"He needs to be careful," Kevin suddenly remarked.

"Oh?" Kurt asked confused by the sudden comment, but then he followed Kevin's face back up to the TV that was now playing another Blaine Anderson song. Kurt sighed inwardly, '_What was it with this bar and Blaine Anderson?'_

"The guy is going to burn out," Kevin continued. "He's a talented guy under all that show. I wouldn't want him to waste his career away on a douchebag like Hunter Clarington."

_'Oh, my god!'_ Kurt cried inside his head. _'Who was this knight in shining armor that had come to stand before him?'_

They continued discussing football and Kurt was pleased when Kevin didn't seem too concerned at learning that Kurt really didn't have any interest in the sport. Kevin was though, but they had other things in interest it quickly appeared, like travel, books and music, and before Kurt knew it, the game was well into its first half. A shout came from the opposite side of the room however, suddenly interrupting their conversation.

"Ahh shit," Kevin muttered. "I'm going to have to go, kind of babysitting my younger brother. It's the start of his bachelor night." He gave Kurt a steadfast look, and sure enough, they were exactly on the same page. There was a distinct definite snap of chemistry there. "Can I get your number so I can give you a call?" Kevin asked with such ease Kurt had to be jealous. "Maybe we can go get a drink sometime."

Kurt only felt a small gentle tug inside of him. He looked at his phone and its blank screen. It would be foolish and stupid of him if he held onto that dream of receiving Blaine's call any longer. He couldn't sit there and let great opportunities like Kevin go past. Kevin was real, a real flesh and blood guy. He wasn't a dream. Kurt stared back up at the handsome young man who even though they had just met, offered more a future than Blaine Anderson ever could. "Sure," Kurt decided confidently, "a drink some time sounds great."

A delighted smile broke out over Kevin's face. "Sooner is definitely better than later." Kevin gave him one last stare, a soft squeeze of his hand (that really had way too much effect on Kurt that it should have) and then headed off to his friends where he threw his arms into the air in disbelief. "Couldn't you see I was in my zone!" he cried in mock anger. The other men turned and gazed at Kurt who blushed and quickly looked away, but he couldn't hide the grin that fell onto his lips when he heard Kevin's brother and friends give a long series of wolf whistles in his direction as they left the bar.

"No! NO! NOOOOO!" Rachel cried. Santana and Rachel both watched as Kurt and the stranger continued talking. Santana was finding Rachel's continuous moans of anguish and complaints hard to handle and she took liberty in ordering Rachel a large number of drinks in the hope that they would calm her down. Unfortunately though, instead of putting her into a more jovial mood, each and every drink Rachel polished off only made her more moody and hysterical.

Santana couldn't deny that there was some truth in Rachel's worry. Kurt could have found anyone in the past five months, Santana however, was a realist and she was well aware that fate could be a bitch. Fate would do something like that to them. It would dangle Kurt right in front of their faces making them believe they had him well and sure within their grasp, and then tease them by letting him fall for some other guy just when they thought they were going to have success. Kurt's conversation with his new mystery friend continued and Santana tried to remain calm, but there were just too many ritualistic courting signals that made her chew on her lip with worry. There was the leaning in body language, the consistent eye contact, and worst of all, the random body touching.

Santana scowled as Rachel threw an exasperated head onto the back of her shoulders. "We're too late, we're too late," she sobbed but before Santana could scold her, Rachel continued. "Maybe we should just go over to Kurt and tell him what's going on?" Rachel wondered out loud. Her sudden outburst was met with a quick frown from Santana.

"I don't think that's a good idea for this Kurt guy," Santana began analyzing Kurt as she spoke. "He looks too put together which is a good thing for Blaine, but imagine putting him into Blaine's world right now. He'll run away screaming." Santana nodded her head firmly and took a quick sip of her drink. "No, we stick to our original plan for our little intervention here. We both agreed that we would take Blaine out of fairyland, or wherever he's been for the past couple of months, and put him into Kurt's world."

Rachel dropped her head into her hands. "I can't believe we're just going to drop Blaine off at some poor guy's house." Her head shot back up, her eyes wide in drunken hysteria. "We have to do it, Santana. We have to do it! Blaine was so into him. I truly believe that Kurt can pull him out of it." She sobbed again uncontrollably. "But we're horrible people."

"What was the name of Kurt's best friend?" Santana enquired, her brain ticking fast with an idea.

Rachel frowned at the sudden out of place question but her impressive long term memory kicked into gear, "Mercedes, why?"

Santana pursed her lips, her eyes never leaving the scene before them. "Don't worry," she told Rachel as she started to slide out of her seat. "I'm going to try and make this a little easier for ourselves." Rachel turned in confusion and watched as Santana made a beeline towards the ladies bathroom directly behind the young lady who had just been sitting next to Kurt.

"Dude, I can't take you anywhere!" Finn joked. He gave Kurt a playful grin before reverting his gaze back to the main screen. Kurt had to be impressed because the game was not far from finishing and instead of being glued to the screen, Finn was actually paying attention to Kurt's love life. He cocked his head in surprise when Finn continued further. "Seemed like a cool guy." Finn took another large gulp of his beer. "It's been a while since you've had a boyfriend. You going to see him again?"

Kurt looked back to the bar door, the one where Kevin had just left through and smiled to himself. "Yeah, I am."

Kurt met Finn's high five and let him return to the last couple of minutes of the game. It was foolish, silly even, but he could get rid of the happy little smile on his lips. Mercedes slide back in her seat, a new magazine in her hands and Kurt caught the frown that had fallen to her face.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing," she tried to answer nonchalantly. Kurt's suspicion arose immediately. He had known Mercedes for an eternity and he was more than aware of her inability to lie well. She tried to ignore his penetrating stare and started to flick through the magazine she had brought back with her. And oh yes, low and behold, there yet again, was another picture of Blaine Anderson! Kurt wanted to snatch the magazine out of her hands and throw it across the room. He had just had a lovely conversation with a wonderful guy who was going to give him a call to go out. The last thing he wanted to see now was Blaine Anderson. Kurt was through with being tortured. Kurt was going to go on a date, a real date, and he was going to make the most of it.

"So, tell me the truth," Mercedes began, both of them unable to refrain from staring at the glossy full page photograph of Blaine Anderson. Kurt sat on his hands. He was going to have to or he was going to rip it from her fingers. '_Just turn the page already God damn it!'_

"If you could ever get the chance to see Blaine Anderson again," Mercedes began tentatively when Kurt didn't respond. "Would you want to?"

"Of course I'd want to see him again!" Kurt gushed surprising even himself. Okay, so maybe he needed to go on this date with Kevin much sooner than he had originally thought. Kurt moaned and dropped his head in his hands, "Just shoot me now and put me out of my misery, why don't you!" Mercedes gave him a sympathetic smile. "Yes, if I was given the chance," Kurt spoke bitterly, "I would see him, even though I know it would be the most pointless and masochistic thing I'd ever done to myself."

"Really?"

"For sure, I'd want to know if he was alright, and then," Kurt announced angrily as he freed one of his hands and slammed it on to the table so hard that several people close by looked at them in surprise. "I'd ask him what the hell he was doing with his life and tell him to get his shit sorted out. And then," Kurt continued his voice softening and his eyes going all dreamily, "I would just stand there and stare at him for whatever length of time I had left."

A cheer went up from several groups in the bar and Finn shook his head in disgust. The football game was over and the opposing team had won. Kurt looked at the magazine one last time and rose to his feet happy that they now could leave and head off home. He had had enough for one day.

Mercedes watched him thoughtfully.

"But really Mercedes," Kurt sighed, "as if that's ever going to happen. I'm never going to see Blaine Anderson again in real life, and really, I can't keep wallowing in the past. I need to move forward, and this Kevin guy who I just met today, just might be the right way for me to move forward."

Mercedes felt like her heart was going to break. It always did when Kurt looked this unhappy and down, and she had seen him like this on many occasions over the past couple of months whenever he had mentioned or discussed Blaine Anderson. Her hand went down to her pocket and clasped around her phone where she had just saved Santana's phone number.

"Come on, let's go," Kurt practically begged her. All he wanted to do was go home and hide from the rest of the world and dream happy thoughts of Blaine. _Damn it!_ He meant Kevin.

"I'll be right there," Mercedes called after him. He gave a wave of his hand and headed off to the exit content to wait for them on the side of the road. Mercedes pulled her phone free as soon as he was out of sight and started a quick message.

_"Bring Blaine Anderson over, here's our address..."_

Rachel let Blaine's hotel door swing open and took a deep breath to brace herself for the aftermath that both Santana and herself were bound to encounter on the other side. The door creaked slightly on its hinges and sure enough, the smell of the party that had probably only finished a couple of hours ago hit them both hard as they stepped over the threshold. Rachel crinkled up her nose at the stench and Santana's face filled with disgust as her eyes wandered over the debauchery and lurid displays of adult activities that greeted them.

For once both Rachel and Santana were speechless because when they had left the room the day before it had been in immaculate condition, but now, it was a war zone. It was sickening. The hotel had bent over backwards to accommodate Blaine, even bringing up a mini grand piano in the service lift and installing a pool table. And what had Blaine done to the thank them? Urgh! Rachel wanted to scream. She had no idea how they were going to explain this to hotel management, and quite frankly, she was getting sick and tired of being the bearer of bad news to all the hotels they had stayed in over the past couple of months.

They edged in further, gingerly stepping over and around tumbled beer bottles that were scattered throughout the room. Some were standing up straight, others lying on their sides while even a few had fallen with their contents still inside and had spilled out over the plush carpet. There were champagne bottles, flutes and other wine glasses, confetti, pillows and cushions, and several guitars all lying haphazardly on the floor. Unconscious bodies could be seen everywhere, sprawling out over the sofas and even the cold tiled ground in the small kitchen. How that was deemed to be a comfortable place to sleep, she did not know. There were even two people asleep on top of the pool table and from their naked form Rachel could guarantee that they had done the deed right there on top of its surface. Who were these people? Didn't they have any shame?

Rachel spied the coffee table, gasped and rushed over to it. There in several lines was a suspicious looking white powder. "This is getting ridiculous!" she cried. "I know Blaine, he doesn't do this!"

She looked about the room as Santana set about getting rid of the powder before anyone else saw it. Hunter had caused some disturbing news articles in the past, and while she was sure it helped his bad boy image, it was the one area that Blaine had originally always drawn a line at. Rachel continued to survey the damage and she couldn't help the big tear that escaped her right eye. A table had been knocked over, a curtain had been derailed and she really wasn't going to be brave enough to check what the dried substance was that was now all over the top of the piano in the corner of the room. Santana ventured over.

"What has happened to our Blaine?" she asked shaking her head in despair. It was one of the very few times that Rachel had seen Santana so disappointed and bemused because even Santana got it. Blaine's partying in the past had always been for fun, but now there was really something else going on.

"I wish I knew because the previous Blaine would have thought defacing and ruining a piano to be of the up most sacrilege. He would never have let it happened." Rachel tried to fight back more tears and her voice wavered. "It's like he doesn't care about anything anymore. It's like he's given up."

Silence fell on them again. There was nothing really else to say in the middle of the deluge. They stood for a moment trying to gain their bearings before remembering what their original purpose had been. Blaine; they needed to find Blaine. Rachel spun in a slow circle examining each and every person she could see but she couldn't spy his familiar curls amongst the different unconscious sleeping bodies. She met Santana's gaze and pointed to the main bedroom.

The pair stopped outside of his door and even Santana, who was one of the most sexually deviant people Rachel knew, squared her shoulders to prepare herself because really, from what they had seen so far, who knew what would be waiting for them on the other side. Rachel turned the handle quickly, believing it to be like a band aide. The quicker they got this over and done with, the better. It was true, she had witnessed Blaine in many states of erotica in the past but somehow, those incidents seemed non-threatening and less serious to what they were witnessing now.

Their eyes fell on the tangled and chaotic mess of sheets and pillows that instead of being on the bed were strewn from one corner of the room to the other. Rachel stepped hesitantly closer ignoring the used condoms and discarded bottle of lube on the bed. She tried to identify the two naked bodies sprawled over the mattress and frowned, neither of the two men were Blaine.

A soft breeze gently tickled Rachel's skin and she turned to find the balcony door open. She gave Santana one last worried look and approached the edge of the room. The wind blew her hair back off her shoulders as she stepped onto the small balcony, her eyes squinting from the glare of the outside compared to the dark rooms inside. Santana followed close at her heels.

He was there, sitting on a long bench that looked out over the busy street below, the noise of the cars carrying on the wind and reaching their ears. Blaine was naked but for a pair of jeans. The regrowth on his cheeks was becoming ridiculous. The shadows under his eyes too dark and brooding, and the muscle tone he had lost of over the past couple of months had left him looking bony and scrawny. Right now, he looked like death warmed up but it was the pensive, defeated expression on his face that disturbed both of them the most.

Blaine held a glass of drink in his hand, and as they watched he took a sip, his lips pulling back slightly as he swallowed the liquid. He didn't acknowledge them, even when Rachel approached and sat at his side.

"Blaine," Rachel spoke softly. He didn't answer. Santana reached across his body, took the glass and brought it to her nose. She nearly gagged at the smell of the concoction. It was putrid! She poured the rest of the contents of Blaine's glass into a pot plant and maintained her distance, she didn't want to overwhelm him and make him feel like an animal that was being trapped and about to be caged. But Blaine didn't even argue at what she had just done. He just continued to stare out off into the horizon refusing to acknowledge either of their presence.

"Blaine," Rachel began again. "You can't keep going like this." She paused waiting to see if he was going to respond but he still didn't speak. "You've been partying for months now. You didn't even let yourself recover after the tour. I think you've only had one night where you've stayed in."

Blaine stared out at the desert in the distance but he swallowed deeply and Rachel knew that he was aware of her words.

"I know this is not what you want, this is not your dream Blaine."

Blaine blinked and with one quick movement his eyes gave her a quick look before they reverted back to the view. Rachel took it as a sign that she could continue. Whatever Blaine was going through he was willing to listen. He hadn't told her to leave and he would have if he wanted her to go.

"Do you remember when we were just kids," Rachel started scooting closer so she could take his hand in hers, "and we used to talk about all of our big dreams and what we wanted to do with our lives and my mum and dad used to scoff at me and tell me to focus on my studies instead, so I did. But you, you were so driven, you knew what you wanted and you went after it with so much drive and passion, no one could stop you. And then, you and Sebastian got lucky with that random rock song," Rachel shook her head in amazement at the memory of it, "and the pair of you never looked back. You thought that was the path that you were meant to follow, but Blaine, I know you, I know the real you and this is not your dream, the music yes, but not this way." She stopped as his eyes began to well up with tears and Rachel decided to give him a moment. She gazed back over shoulder and into the room.

"Did you really sleep with both of those men?" She laughed trying to lighten the situation. Blaine turned his head away clenching his jaw and she was sure that he tried to blink away some tears that wanted to escape. "Oh, Blaine," Rachel soothed and she snuggled into his side and wrapped her arms around his body. "No matter how many gorgeous men you sleep with, you're not going to find what you're looking for there, and you know it, deep down you know it."

Blaine didn't respond but lifted his arm to circle around her shoulders.

"This is not the dream that I know the real Blaine Anderson had. I..." It was too much. Rachel heard a sob and an instant later Blaine collapsed onto her as his tired and overdrawn body shook with the pain he was so sick and tired of trying to hide. Why couldn't things be simpler? Why did he have so many people that he always had to please? And why, just why, for once in his life, why couldn't he have someone that he loved and loved him back? But there was more, so much more, ever since he had won the national competition, Sebastian had molded him into this image and yes, at first it had been fun. But now, now he had lived it for so long he really didn't know where the act began and where the real Blaine started. But worst of all, the worst thing for Blaine to ever consider was that he wanted out, he wanted out of the whole music scene, and that was the saddest thought for Blaine to ever realize because ever since he was a kid, all Blaine Anderson ever wanted to do was to perform music, his music, and his music alone.

Rachel held onto him tightly and rubbed a comforting hand over his back. All the years she had known Blaine, she had never seen him break down like this. It only proved it more that they were right to interfere.

"Blaine," Rachel began again softly. "We're here because we want to help you. We want to give you a present." Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"What could you possibly give me that I would want?" he asked bitterly. "Don't you know? I'm a rock star I have everything in the whole wide world." The sarcasm in his voice was thick.

"I'm not going to tell you right now but you will have to trust me and come with us."

Santana offered her hand to help pull him to his feet because by God, he looked like he would need it.

It was then that Blaine finally acknowledged Santana and he raised his eyebrows wondering just what the two of them had conjured. It was such an unlikely pair to have working together especially on their own free will.

"Are you going to come?" Rachel asked trying not to make her voice sound like she was pleading.

"Man," Blaine suddenly cried thinking he had realized their plan, "this isn't some intervention where you're going to dump me off at some detox resort for a week and hide me away from civilization, is it? Cause I won't go, I refuse to."

Santana laughed. "Don't worry, while it had been one of Rachel's first ideas I knew you would be the first person to find a way to escape a joint like that."

Rachel shook her head as well. "No, we're not taking you to some detox center."

"So?"

Rachel shook her head again and she couldn't hide her sly, cheesy grin. It was so large that Blaine knew she had planned something big. He thought for a moment. He couldn't think of a reason why he shouldn't go with them. Whatever they had planned couldn't be as bad as what was in the hotel room behind him. Nothing they would make him do would be worse than what had already done the night before. He gazed at each woman in turn and he finally really saw the concern each of them held for him in their eyes. Wherever they were going to take him had to better than here.

Blaine nodded his head. "Sure," he answered with a sniffle, "I'll go with you."

Rachel couldn't hide the smile that broke out over her face. She let out a delighted laugh and squeezed Blaine's hand again. "I'm sure you won't regret this. Let's go!"

"Now?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes! Now! We leave now before anyone else wakes up or before Sebastian comes in to find you." Rachel's voice took on a desperate tone. "We go now."

Blaine glanced down at his body. He knew he looked feral and he desperately needed a shower but he shrugged. He trusted Rachel. Whatever she had arranged, he should be alright. Santana gave him a motherly smile as well as he walked past and she handed him a shirt and his favourite leather jacket.

"Let's go stud muffin," she teased and she gave him a gentle pat on the back.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had already moved past its highest point in the sky by the time they left Las Vegas, and from the scenery and the highway signs they passed, Blaine assumed that Santana and Rachel were taking him straight back to LA. They drove in silence. The radio had been on when they started out but Blaine's head had started to pound before the song had even made it half way through. At least Rachel had come prepared this time, and the two Advil and bottle of water helped to ease his discomfort. For the rest of the journey, Blaine was content to just rest his head in his arms on the backseat of their car and let the hum of the engine lull him into a much needed sleep.

"You should wake him up," he heard Santana say. "We're nearly there."

Blaine wanted to pretend that she hadn't spoken. This new concept called sleep that he had just discovered was actually quite a good thing. But it was too late, the more he tried to hold onto it, the quicker it left him. Blaine lifted his head and blinked sleepily at his surroundings. Surprisingly, they were in the middle of the LA, he wasn't too sure exactly where, but definitely back in LA. He had slept the entire journey.

"Do you remember Kurt Hummel?" Rachel suddenly asked sweeping round to look at him from the front seat.

Did she just say the name Blaine thought she had just said? "Kurt Hummel?" he asked.

Rachel nodded her head impatiently, "Yes."

Blaine's heart did a mini spin inside his chest. "Of course I remember Kurt Hummel," he replied with a cracked laugh.

"You know," Rachel began eyeing him closely, "those couple of days that you were with him, I hadn't seen you that happy since, since," Rachel thought for a moment, "well I can't remember since when, but you had a smile on your face that no one could wipe off and that same devilish twinkle in your eyes that used to sweep everyone off their feet when we were kids. It was there and I haven't seen it again." Rachel gave him a warm smile as she remembered. "You were happy. Look Blaine, I know before you lost your phone, you were afraid to call Kurt, which means I know you really liked him because you are not a man who is usually afraid of talking to other men when you're just picking them up. Heck, I've seen you in action and..."

"What's the point to all this, Rachel?" Blaine asked cutting her off. He crossed his arms over his chest. Yeah, so he had liked Kurt, but as usual, he had been an idiot and now he had no way of contacting him.

Santana pulled the car up to a stop and Blaine looked about uncertainly. He didn't recognize the street and there was nothing striking about it for him to want to remember it.

"Where are we?" He was starting to feel frustrated. The four or whatever hours sleep he had managed to grab in the car had been far from enough, and it teased Blaine promising him more where he could hide from the world, and yes, dream of a place where he and Kurt Hummel could lie in each other's arms.

Rachel flashed Santana a smile and she turned to face Blaine again unable to hide her excitement any longer. "The building across the road is where Kurt lives."

Blaine's face dropped and he quickly sat up, "What?! How?! What the hell Rachel?"

Rachel quickly explained, "Santana and I went back to the bar where you picked him up from five months ago. I remembered that you said it was close to his home. We were just really lucky. The day we went he was in the bar with some of his friends."

Blaine couldn't speak. He just sat there staring at her in stunned silence.

"Mercedes was spot on with her timing," Santana quipped. She pointed down the road and Blaine quickly spied Kurt walking with two other people.

KURT!

Blaine leaned forward and rested his arms on the front seats to get a better look. Nerves shot through his stomach as he drank in the sight of the tall, slender man. This was happening all too fast. Was Kurt really just that short distance away from him?

"Oh, don't worry," Rachel plowed ahead mistaking the concern on his forehead. "Santana has confirmed with Mercedes that the other guy with him is definitely not his boyfriend."

"Mercedes?" Blaine asked. Santana had just said that name and it rolled around in his head. He had heard it somewhere before.

"His best friend," Rachel replied impatiently as if Blaine was moving too slow to keep up.

They continued to watch as Kurt and his two friends walked closer down the street. And then, all of a sudden, Blaine lost control as the panic set in. "Why the hell did you bring me here, Rachel?" He was in a state. He looked horrible. How the hell was he meant to make a good impression on someone when he was far from being on form?

"We brought you here so you can talk to him," Rachel said simply.

"I can't believe that you did that," he gasped shaking his head back and forth wildly. "Look at me! I'm a mess!"

"OOOOHHHH!" Santana laughed. "Only now you notice just what a shambles you have become Sir Blaine!" She gave him a playful wink, "Because honey, we've known that for a long time."

Rachel gave her a reproachful glance before she returned her attention back to Blaine. "I know this has happened really quickly, but it was a matter of just getting you out of Sebastian's and Hunter's clutches while we could. We saw an opportunity and we took it." She handed him a comb. "At least brush your hair, and here." She handed him a bottle of mouthwash.

"Oh, you're so hopeful," Blaine exclaimed sarcastically. "I don't think I can work my magic that fast. I don't even know if Kurt will let me in the front door!"

"I wasn't expecting you to get that far! But Blaine," and Rachel tried to say this next part kindly. "Your breath stinks! I don't know what you were drinking back at the hotel but it was nasty."

Blaine nodded, "Duly noted."

All three sets of heads focused on the apartment building on the other side of the road again where they quickly spied Kurt, Mercedes and the tall football player looking guy turning into their apartment building.

"Mercedes is expecting you."

Blaine's heart pounded with excitement and worry. He couldn't believe that after so long he was actually laying his eyes on Kurt again. Not only did he want to go over there and sweep the man off his feet and fuck him into the wall to get rid of the past five months of angst, but he also wanted to run over there and ask Kurt out on a proper date. He wanted to romance him, make him swoon and then take him home and do every delectable delicious thing that Kurt wanted Blaine to do to him in the bedroom.

But then fear raged through Blaine's body. Would Kurt even talk to him after all this time? And he was hit by a wall of shame. What if Kurt had seen some of things that he had done on the TV or the internet? He didn't want to even begin to think of what Kurt might think of him if he had.

Blaine sighed. There was only one way to find out.

He left the car, his legs shaking underneath him and his head spinning from the lack of sleep, food, and the last remnants of alcohol he had drunk on an empty stomach. He waited for it to subside and once he was sure he was going to be able to make it across the street without passing out, he began on his way.

"Oh, and by the way," Santana called out and Blaine stopped. "If Mercedes kept to her word, Kurt doesn't know anything about this."

Blaine's jaw dropped.

"And whenever you want picking up, just text one of us. Good luck!" He heard them both call but Blaine didn't answer, his eyes just focused on the apartment building before him and he tried to walk as casually as possible over the road.

"So anyway," Kurt drawled, "the guy then had the nerve to try and tell me that I still hadn't made his coffee right." Mercedes didn't say anything but reached into her pocket for her keys and flashed a smile to Finn. "I mean, come on dude," and Kurt exaggerated the word 'dude' because it really wasn't a word that he used, "it's not rocket science. I know how to make a damn skinny, half strength almond latte with a drop of caramel for goodness sake."

Mercedes laughed. She liked this Kurt. It was the old sassy Kurt who never took crap from anyone. This was the Kurt that she had grown up with, the one she loved, the one she missed and it was the one she had seen come back ever since... she tried to put her finger on it. Oh crap, it had been ever since he had met Kevin in the bar. It had also been amplified since their first date two nights ago.

Mercedes tried to ignore the guilt that raced through her. She knew she was definitely in dangerous waters here, tampering and messing around with Kurt's potential happy love life, but there was just something about the way that Blaine had made Kurt come alive. Her eyes fleeted nervously towards Kurt. _But so had Kevin_, she thought and Mercedes couldn't disregard that.

Apparently, ignoring her guilt was going to be a lot easier than she thought because it was at that moment that her eyes fell on the luxury car parked on the other side of the street. Was it them? Was Blaine Anderson in that very car?

Mercedes jiggled her house keys in her hand uneasily. She had no idea whether Kurt was going to hug her or kill her once he found out she had been part of this set up. And then she caught her breath because even though she knew it was silly, she was filled with her own excitement because she had always been a Blaine Anderson fan too. Mercedes squinted but the windows of the car were too dark. If it was them, they weren't ready to show their faces just yet.

Finn and Mercedes walked straight to their building door while Kurt, still talking and complaining about the annoying customer, stopped at the letter box to check their mail. It was filled with only junk. He pulled the brochures free and turned to follow them up the stairs.

"So by this time, I was..."

"Kurt! ... Kurt!"

Kurt stopped behind Mercedes and turned around wondering at just who would have the gumption and nerve to interrupt his story. His eyes fell on the person who had just called his name and he froze, froze like a statue that had been stuck to the concrete steps of his apartment building.

_What. The. Hell?_

His eyes were playing tricks on him. He was sure of it! He blinked, then blinked again and began to take a step down, but then paused again mid-step uncertain as to what he should do.

"Blaine?" he asked carefully, afraid to say his name out loud as if the mere sound of it would cause Blaine to vanish into a puff of smoke.

Kurt's eyes swept over the rock star. He had memorized every inch of his face, every tiny little detail but the man in front of him was slightly different to the pictures and the memories he had of the man inside his mind. He couldn't be one hundred percent sure. "Is that _really_ you?"

Blaine pulled his sunglasses down his nose a little to allow Kurt a better look. He squinted at the glare from the sun. Fuck his hangover! It probably wasn't the smartest thing for him to do.

Kurt gasped, loudly. What the hell was Blaine Anderson doing on his doorstep? His mind buzzed in shock. In fact, he was so thrown his brain couldn't take it any longer and flat lined. There was nothing going on inside of his head, nothing. Nothing at all!

And then, his brain kick-started again and Kurt tried to think of a rational explanation for what was happening.

Blaine Anderson could not possibly be standing only inches away from him. That's it! He had finally lost the plot and was imagining things. Yes, for reasons he was yet to understand or discover, he was making up images of Blaine. That was the only way to explain it.

Kurt stepped down the first step and strode over to Blaine where he lifted his hand, pointed his finger and poked him hard in the chest.

"OW!" Blaine cried. "What did you do that for?"

_'Oh my fucking god! He's real!'_

Kurt didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say.

They stared, drinking up the sight of each other, remembering all of the tiny little details that had captured them before.

Blaine offered a wary smile and stared over and beyond Kurt's shoulder towards where Mercedes had quickly disappeared with Finn. "Can I come in?" Blaine pulled his glasses further down his face and he looked over the top of their frame. "I think it might be wise before someone recognizes me."

The sentence snapped Kurt out of his daze and he spied a woman stop just a short distance away eyeing Blaine suspiciously. The last thing Kurt wanted was a crowd of people to suddenly appear and mob him, not when it was the first time that he had seen Blaine in five months.

Kurt gave a short nod and turned back towards the front door.

They climbed the three floors to his apartment in silence, Kurt continually looking over his shoulder to ensure that Blaine was still really there. Sure enough, Blaine was hot on his heels each and every time that Kurt looked down at him.

"Come in," Kurt told him shakily looking over his shoulder when they reached his door. He stepped back and watched Blaine walk over the threshold.

Their apartment was only small and once Blaine walked through the door he was pretty much in the middle of the lounge room. Blaine's eyes swept over the room, taking in their modest but comfortable living arrangements. His shoulders dropped and he relaxed, feeling nothing but comfortable in the midst of it all. He spun in a slow circle and his eyes, unable to resist, fell in the direction of what had to be the kitchen, his nose having picked up the distinctive aromatic smell of something cooking. Blaine's stomach growled.

Kurt cringed, he loved his home. It was humble and cozy but it would definitely not be what Blaine was used to. He continued to watch him cautiously while he took his jacket off and hung it on the wall. Kurt still couldn't speak. He needed a moment, time to recollect his thoughts and gain some sanity. He folded his arms across his body and gave Blaine a wide berth while he backed up towards the bathroom door all the while never taking his eyes off the man. He had no idea where Mercedes and Finn had disappeared to. They were either hiding in Mercedes' room or the kitchen.

"Can you give me a moment?" Kurt asked when his hand reached the bathroom door. "I just got home from work and I need to ahh..." he frantically tried to find an excuse.

"Sure!" Blaine answered. The sight of Kurt edging away suddenly made him feel overtly uncomfortable. What happened in Kurt didn't want him there and was just being too polite to tell him to go away?

Kurt quickly slammed the bathroom door behind him. Oh My Fucking God! OH MY FUCKING GOD! He rushed over to the mirror above the sink. _Stay calm! Stay calm!_ He cried to himself. _'It's only Blaine Anderson._

Who was Kurt kidding?

_It's only the gorgeous hunk of a guy that you've been swooning over for nearly half a year and He. Is. In. Your. Lounge. Room!_

Kurt's romantic, gypsy free-loving heart was galloping away from him. His feet came alive beneath him and he did a little dance, but then, his rational side took over.

_Stop it Hummel!_ He chastised himself and his feet stopped moving. '_He's dangerous! Don't you remember what he's gotten up to over the past couple of months? He can't lead to anywhere but trouble._

His other side argued back.

'_But's he a cute, gorgeous hunk of a dangerous man with one fantastic perky butt and knows how to fuck me hard.'_

_It doesn't matter. You had a lovely date the other night with Kevin that ended with a very promising, romantic kiss. What could Blaine Anderson want from you but just another fuck?_

"But no matter what," Kurt spoke out loud but softly so only his own reflection would hear. "Whatever Blaine wants, he's going to have to work for it."

Kurt squared his shoulders, fixed his collar, and winced at the sight of his coffee shop uniform. He couldn't change out of it now. Blaine had already seen it. Kurt took a deep breath and believing that he was finally somewhat composed again, headed towards the door.

Kurt entered the lounge room half expecting to find that Blaine had disappeared. Surprisingly however, Blaine hadn't and he was still standing in the middle of the lounge looking completely out of place no matter where he stood or how he tried to pose. No that it would have mattered to Kurt, Blaine was drop dead gorgeous no matter what angle he gazed at him.

Terrified, Kurt tiptoed to the other side of the lounge and positioned himself behind the end of the sofa. It seemed like the safest place to be.

They both paused, a stillness hanging above their heads.

"It's good to see you again," Blaine finally braved into the silence. Their eyes met fleetingly before Kurt looked away nervously. He ran a hand through his hair trying to think of a suitable response, but he couldn't resist and with his heart pounding in his chest he dared to look at Blaine again.

Kurt examined him. Compared to several months ago, where Blaine had been on form and on fire, he now looked tired, drawn and run down. He noted Blaine's significant weight loss and how his dark eyes and scruffy appearance now only added a wild and out of control look to him. "You don't look too good," Kurt spoke at last. _Why would you say that?_Kurt wanted to slap himself for being too direct.

Blaine laughed, "Always telling me how it is, Kurt." He looked away, "and like before, you're correct."

They were silent again both wondering just what the hell they should say. It was Kurt who braved to speak next unable to stop himself from saying the obvious. "I've seen that you've had a rough couple of months," he mentioned vaguely. Blaine let out a short sarcastic laugh but flicked his eyes to Kurt's sheepishly. "Yes," Kurt eyes wandered up and down Blaine's body. "It looks like you haven't slept in two days, haven't had a decent meal in a week and haven't had a shower in a month."

Blaine smiled to himself. It was amazing how accurate Kurt was. "Actually apart from the sleep I had in the car on the way here, it's been three days since I've slept, two weeks since I've had a decent meal and I had a shower..." Blaine had to think a moment. "I had a shower yesterday, I think."

"You think?"

An uncomfortable pause hung in the air yet again, but it wasn't only just because of the unease between the two of them, a noise had come from the kitchen and they were both blatantly aware that Finn and Mercedes were trying to hide quietly in there. Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder to the kitchen's entrance.

"The least you two could _pretend_ that you're not eavesdropping!" Kurt yelled and the sound of a nervous giggle met their ears. "Bang a fucking pot pan or something."

Blaine and Kurt listened as muffled whispers were exchanged, and then, all of a sudden, the kitchen door was slammed shut.

Blaine's fingers fiddled with the throw rug at the end of the sofa. "I know I said I was going to call."

Kurt shrugged. "It wasn't like I was waiting with bated breath for it."

"Oh, I know, I know," Blaine responded quickly. "I never expected you to."

The clock ticked on the wall, Blaine's fingers still fiddled with the rug and Kurt ran a hand through his hair again, and still they just stared.

Kurt swallowed uncomfortably. In all his wildest dreams, his reunion with Blaine had never been as terrible as this. God, why was he being such an ass? He didn't mean to sound so short, but he didn't want Blaine to think that he had been thinking about him every moment of the day...even though it wasn't far from the truth.

Kurt had to find out Blaine's real intentions before he could do anything else.

"Blaine..." Kurt paused just fractionally, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm kind of just figuring that out for myself as well. It was actually a surprise for me too. Rachel and a friend of mine picked me up this morning and dropped me off at your door step."

"Oh," Kurt frowned and a stab of disappointment filled his stomach. So he hadn't come here on his own accord.

Blaine saw it.

"Don't get me wrong," he added hurriedly. "I really wanted to call you after the tour finished..." He stopped again. They both knew full well what had happened at the end of the tour. Blaine wouldn't have had a moment to breathe let alone worry about trying to call someone.

"Wait?" Kurt suddenly cut in. "How does Rachel know where I live?"

"You'll have to ask Mercedes," Blaine said with a raised eyebrow. "Seems that this has been quite the little set up."

Kurt's thoughts went back to the kitchen. If what Blaine had said was true, then Mercedes had a lot of explaining to do.

Blaine glanced around the room. He had expected some kind of awkwardness but Kurt was obviously put out by his sudden arrival. And how could Blaine be upset about that? Apart from their brief encounters five months ago, Blaine really didn't know anything about Kurt and it was clear that Kurt had his own life to live. How could they all assume that Kurt still even thought about him? Blaine however, could only go by what he was feeling, and if he for once listened to his heart, he could not mess this first meeting up.

He would start a conversation at a safe place.

Blaine admired the room's simple yet comfortable and cozy décor again. "You have a nice place," he offered.

"Well, it might not be what you're used to but it's home to me and Mercedes," Kurt answered curtly. Crap! Why was he being so defensive?

Oh, shit! Obviously Kurt had taken that the wrong way. "I meant it," Blaine said taking an uncertain step closer around the back of the sofa. "It really does feel like home." He really wasn't lying and he decided to elaborate. "You know it's just that some of the huge fancy homes, they're sterile, or feel like they're a display home. They're nothing like this. This is snug and warm." Blaine nodded to himself as he glanced about the room again. "And like I said before it feels like a home. You decorated it yourself?"

Kurt glanced about feeling a sense of pride that he hoped didn't show on his face. "I did actually."

Their eyes met again and Blaine coughed uneasily desperately trying to find something else to continue with. Why was he acting like this? He never had problems talking with men in the past, so what the hell was happening now? His throat felt dry preventing the words from sliding out. He was getting worried. Had he lost his mojo?

For the first time since Blaine had arrived, Kurt caught Blaine's discomfort and wanted to slap himself over the head. He might want to keep his defenses up but it didn't mean he had to be completely rude in the process.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No, I don't think I'll be having any alcohol while I'm here, kind of still recovering from last night." Blaine put his hand over his stomach and pretended to gag. It was meant to be a joke but it wasn't funny, and Kurt certainly didn't laugh or remotely smile. Blaine regretted his words instantly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of coffee."

"Oh!" Blaine nodded. "Coffee is good. I could do coffee, actually might wake me up a bit."

Kurt didn't answer and gave him a long, unreadable look, but eventually he walked out from the back of the sofa and headed towards the kitchen. Blaine couldn't help himself. He had to do something. He snatched his hand out just as Kurt was walking past and placed it on Kurt's chest. Their eyes met fiercely and Kurt held his breath, his heart pounding, Blaine's hand moving rapidly up and down with Kurt's ribcage. Without a doubt, Blaine's bad boy image still had disastrous effects on him.

"I meant what I said before, Kurt," Blaine told him, his voice deep and husky. "It really is good to see you again."

Kurt nodded slowly and tried to steady his nerves. "It's good to see you again too, Blaine," he breathed.

Kurt stepped away and Blaine smiled to himself. Good, he still had his mojo and now he wasn't so worried. He had seen the affect that he had just had on Kurt and he guessed that if he played his cards right, he just might have an opportunity to see him again.

"Finn, I'm not just doing this for Kurt," Mercedes argued with her hands on her hips. "I'm doing this because there is a man in our lounge room that looks like a wreck and looks like he could do with a healthy homemade dinner."

Kurt closed the kitchen door behind him and shushed at them, "Would you quiet down! He'll hear you!"

Finn and Mercedes both appeared furious and before Kurt could even ask what was going on, Mercedes continued. "Kurt hasn't even mentioned whether he's interested in Blaine anymore but the least we can do is help the man. He's a mess!"

"The guy's trouble, Mercedes," Finn argued back. "Kurt's had enough shit go down and now you want to risk him getting hurt by this guy. He shouldn't be here."

"It doesn't matter," Mercedes argued back. "We need to step up and do the right thing."

"Okay, guys!" Kurt demanded placing his hands on both of their arms to separate them. "Calm down!"

"Mercedes wants to ask Mr 'I-think-I'm-so-cool' out there to stay for dinner," Finn spat.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Really?" But he couldn't deny the way his heart sped up at the thought, the idea that he might be able to have Blaine around for the evening? Oh, it was too good to be true!

"He looks awful," Mercedes cried. "I'm only thinking of Blaine here, I'm not playing at anything."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you're not completely innocent, Mercedes."

She feigned ignorance, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh stop it!" Kurt sassed back, "Blaine's already told me that you conspired to help set this whole thing up with Rachel." He was far from amused. "Mercedes it's a lovely gesture but I just don't know whether it's Blaine's scene, you know. He's Hollywood, we're... we're..." He turned to Finn struggling to find a word.

"Normal," Finn stated sarcastically.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I appreciate the whole big brother thing you've got going here Finn but I can look after myself."

"Obviously," Finn cried sarcastically and Kurt's lips pursed in anger. "Look at the mess that happened last time!"

"Finn!" Mercedes scolded. "Leave him alone. Kurt," she said firmly taking control of the conversation, "dinner is ready so if you want to invite him, you better go do it now."

Kurt nodded to himself. Mercedes was right. Blaine had just said in the lounge that he hadn't had a decent meal for nearly two weeks. It was the least they could do. And in his dreams, he would pretend that it had actually been a romantic dinner for two.

Kurt swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He just hoped Blaine wasn't going to think that they were too pathetic in their simple ways.

"I like your books," Blaine said as Kurt walked back into the room. He was standing beside the bookcase, his fingers running over the spines of the books as he browsed their selection.

"Thanks."

"Ahh, I see you're into interior design." Blaine picked up on the of the heavy hardback coffee table books and began to flick through its pages. He shrugged at some of the pictures and twisted the book to get a better look at others.

Kurt paused just a short distance away from Blaine too nervous to stand directly beside him. He assumed that Blaine's next comment was going to be about the book he was currently holding, but it wasn't, he must have heard their exasperated and excited voices coming from the kitchen. "Everything okay," he asked nodding his head towards the kitchen and then he glanced at Kurt's hands. "Did you forget the coffee?"

Kurt decided to ignore both questions and be brave, "Do you want to have dinner with us?"

Blaine's eyebrows went up in surprise. He had tried to ignore the smell of the cooking that had been wafting out of the other room but his stomach hadn't been able to do so. Whatever was brewing in there smelt like good old home styled cooking and his mouth had been watering.

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble," Blaine answered his eyes betraying him as they wandered off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Blaine you're nothing but trouble," Kurt's voice was low and sexy. He stopped short. He had just flirted with Blaine, and Blaine knew it.

A delighted smile tugged at the side of Blaine's mouth, "Sure, dinner sounds nice."


	9. Chapter 9

Just a quick note:I wrote Finn like this because of the way he reacted when Blaine first joined New Directions and I believe that he would be over protective of Kurt. He changes his mind about Blaine later on.

Their dining room wasn't really a dining room at all. It was a space at the back of the kitchen where they had managed to wedge a small square table and four non-matching chairs. They all sat squashed in with their cutlery overlapping and their glasses of water and soda touching. This was one of Kurt's favorite rooms in the house. Many wonderful conversations and hilarious stories had been told at this table and it was usually Saturday night when it all took place. It was the one day in their busy schedules where they would all get together, discuss their week, eat and drink, and sometimes play cards or board games before they headed out to a club or a bar. But due to Mercedes' meddling, this Friday night she had managed to get both Kurt and herself out of work to ensure that operation Blaine Anderson happened. It had also been by fluke that Finn was free and was there to join them as well.

"So Blaine," Mercedes started shyly, "where did you get the inspiration for your song Trademark?"

It appeared everyone in the room was relieved that she had finally broken the silence. The usual light and enjoyable ambience they were used to had been missing as no one was quite sure what to say now that they had Blaine Anderson sitting at their table.

Blaine quickly tried to chew the large mouthful of food in his mouth so he could answer her question.

"I didn't. It was written by someone else."

"Oh, well it's still a good song." Blaine flashed her a large smile and Mercedes looked away, her eyes sparkling with just having that one short exchange with her idol.

"So Blaine," Finn began placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward assertively. "Just how many times have you been arrested in the past five months?"

"Finn!" Kurt quipped and he quickly looked at Blaine. "I'm so sorry! You don't have to answer that."

Finn and Blaine fiercely locked gazes, but Blaine shook his head refusing to take the bait and swallowed down another mouthful of food. "It's alright," he told Kurt with a smile. Blaine tilted his head to the side while he thought, "Five times, no six if you include the one in Seattle."

The all looked up in surprise. "You were in Seattle?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, shh! The paps don't know about it," Blaine said with a wink. "Hunter got arrested for punching a barman and the cops dragged me along too, even though I hadn't done a thing."

"Just a normal Saturday night from the sounds of things then," Finn dropped.

Mercedes and Kurt glared at Finn, and Kurt, his anger mounting, gave a distinct hard kick under the table in his direction.

Finn glared back defiantly, "Only saying what's true."

"I'm so sorry about Finn," Kurt stammered to Blaine, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "He's got this belief that he always has to act like my big brother who needs to protect me."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Blaine acknowledged softly, his eyes glowing warmly. He then turned his head and looked pointedly at Finn, "but I can see how it could get annoying."

Finn's eyes narrowed, "annoying but necessary if we consider the current company in the room."

Kurt quickly leaned forward in his chair and opened his mouth ready to give Finn a round of vicious insults but he stopped short at the feeling of soft fingers coming to rest on the top of his knee under the table. Blaine's hand settled and he gave Kurt's leg a gentle squeeze as he spoke, "Don't worry about it Kurt, I don't mind."

Kurt's face quickly turned to crimson. He didn't need a mirror for him to know, he could feel his cheeks burning. _'It's only a hand, Kurt!'_ But Blaine's fingers were electric and they were already starting to have a really awkward effect on him, so much so that Kurt was now distracted beyond words.

"Yes, my Saturday nights are pretty legendary," Blaine continued confidently not bothered in the slightest by Finn's tone and body language. "I like to have a good time, what can I say." He gave Kurt's knee another reassuring rub and squeeze.

Mercedes smiled supportively, Kurt swallowed anxiously and Finn only looked even more annoyed.

"So, acting like a spoilt child and getting into fights is your way of having a good time?" Finn took a quick sip of his drink and nodded, "Hmm, nice to know."

"Finnnnn," Kurt drawled in warning.

Blaine gave Kurt's leg another gentle rub, this time a little firmer and he edged his hand slightly higher, and out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Blaine shake his head. Kurt quickly reached for his glass of soda, as the blood in his body began to focus on an entirely different part of his body, a part of his body that was definitely south of the equator.

Mercedes was keen to change the conversation as well. The tension in the room was starting to get dangerous, "How long are you going to be back in LA for, Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and was unable to stop himself from giving Kurt a quick side glance. It wasn't missed by Finn and his elbows came to sit on top of the table again, his distaste for Blaine only becoming more and more evident.

"I don't know, just kind of taking it easy at the moment." Blaine gave them one of his bedazzling smiles.

"So, you mean you're just drifting around with no ambitions or goals in mind, no direction?" Finn gave Kurt a sharp look.

Kurt however, was quick to retaliate, "So just like you Finn after you left the Army and had no idea what you were going to do with your life."

Blaine tried to hide his smile at Kurt's quick remark and his hand only inched higher up Kurt's leg. He swiveled his fingers and he gently scratched the inside of his upper thigh in recognition to Kurt's support. Kurt coughed and leaned onto the table mirroring Finn pose but he wasn't doing it to be aggressive. His only intent was to hide his growing arousal.

"Would you like some more, Blaine?" Mercedes enquired spying his empty bowl.

Blaine quickly ignored their current conversation and his attention shifted to the large slow cooker on the counter that still held an ample amount of stew. He licked his lips hopefully, "Only if you don't mind."

Mercedes laughed gently, "Of course I don't."

She rose from the table and busied herself with topping his bowl while Finn glanced at his phone and answered a message. It was the perfect time to take advantage of the situation while Mercedes and Finn were preoccupied and Blaine couldn't resist but drag his hand further down the inside of Kurt's thigh, the back of his hand gently grazing over Kurt's hardening crotch.

That was it, it was too much! Kurt slammed his fingers down on the top of the table.

"Okay, I think that maybe I'll put the TV on, listen to some news?" He had to do something, anything to quell his growing urge to pull Blaine from his chair and drag him to his bedroom. Kurt quickly pushed Blaine's hand away and went to stand up, but Blaine stopped him, put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and pushed him back into his chair.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea," he told Kurt with a quick glance at his jeans. He gave Kurt a devilish grin but his hand slowly lowered to a more safe location on Kurt's leg.

"Well," Kurt began, "if we're going to keep this conversation going we should all try to behave ourselves and be polite."

Blaine removed his hand. "It's okay, I'm sure I can behave."

"Fine," Finn muttered and he put his phone down. He gave Blaine one last glare and continued with his meal probably more concerned now with getting his fair share of seconds than anything else.

A short time later and with much relief, they finished eating and Mercedes ushered them out of the apartment while she busied Finn with the washing up before he could even think of chaperoning them.

"The roof?" Blaine asked when the apartment door had been closed behind them.

"We made a roof garden with some of the other people who live in the building."

"Oh."

"Come on," Kurt smiled. "It's basic but pretty cool."

To put it bluntly, Kurt had gone a little overboard when he had initially set about designing the rooftop garden. He'd had so many spectacular designs inside his head but it had been limited by their dismal budget and unsuccessful journeys to secondhand furniture shops and garage sales. In the end however, Kurt had managed to create something that he was proud of. Several repainted deck chairs, a rock garden with potted plants, fairy lights and a diverse selection of artifacts.

All of his hard work and efforts had been for nothing however, because it had been only one week after he had finished that a huge storm had blown in and destroyed everything. The roof garden was now much simpler in design and more practical and hosted only several deck chairs that were easy to fold up and put away. He did keep some of the other items including several large pot plants that had managed to survive the storm.

The night was warm, the lights bright and dazzling, and the street below them quiet. They sat awkwardly now that they were alone on the cheap and old deck chairs, and for about a minute, they both pretended to examine the view. The silence dragged out and they each cast the other a wistful glance, wishing and hoping the other would look back and their eyes would meet. Unfortunately, they failed to do so until Kurt finally remembered the communal cool box that they kept stored up there.

He rose to his feet and wandered over to it to discover if there was anything worthwhile inside. Fortunately it seemed that one of their neighbors had recently stocked it up for inside were several cans of soda. Kurt retrieved two and passed one to Blaine.

Their eyes locked and Kurt's stomach twisted at the electricity that Blaine had just shot through him with that one look.

_Fuck!_ Kurt thought as he sat back down on his chair. There was no doubt that the sexual tension and desire still existed between them and they both knew it. They shared a short delighted chuckle.

"I want to thank you for tonight," Blaine spoke breaking the silence. "Dinner was amazing."

"That's okay." Kurt smiled and he looked back out over the city.

"I know this whole evening has been really unexpected," Blaine continued, "but I was hoping that maybe we could, you know, maybe see each other now and then."

Kurt choked on the air entering his lungs at hearing Blaine's words. Had Blaine just said what he thought he had just said? Kurt had to tread carefully though because while he couldn't deny that he would not hesitate to rip Blaine's clothes off right then and there, Kurt had to be realistic. How long was Blaine really going to be around for, and more to the point, what did Blaine really want out of this? Kevin still held more promise right at this point because right now, Kevin represented stability and safety.

Kurt gazed at Blaine in the dark. Kevin however, did not make Kurt's insides burn with fire like Blaine did. _'Stability, stability, stability,'_ Kurt desperately tried to remind himself. What did he want most? Longevity or a one night fuck? Kurt tossed the question around in his head. It was a tough one to answer especially while he was looking at Blaine. He took a deep breath, _'You can do this.'_

"Um, Blaine, it's obvious that we have amazing chemistry and with one look from your smoldering eyes..."

"Oooh, smoldering eyes? You sound like a romance novel."

"A romance novel?" Kurt asked quizzically.

Blaine ran an unpretentious hand through his hair. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with romance novels."

"Hmm, I would have pegged you as more of a smut boy, but anyway, going back to your smoldering eyes." Blaine wriggled his eyebrows playfully and stared at him with exaggerated lust. Kurt giggled but pressed on, "I won't deny that one look from your eyes is enough to turn me on."

"And from one touch of my hand apparently."

Kurt laughed, "Are you going to let me finish?"

"Why? Because I know you're trying to turn me down." Blaine leaned forward only inches from Kurt's face. "And I really don't want you to do that."

_Don't look at the eyes! Don't look at the eyes! Just stay focused on what you were going to say_. Kurt looked back out into the night.

"And as much as the two nights we spent together were amazing," Kurt breathed and he caught Blaine give several nods in agreement from the corner of his eye. "But I'm not really the kind of guy to be someone's port of call."

"Port of call?"

"Port of call, guy on the side, fuck buddy, booty call?" Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever you want to call it?"

"Fuck, I would be the luckiest guy in the world if you were my booty call whenever I was in LA."

Kurt's stomach flopped. All he could envisage was meeting Blaine at some secret rendezvous point and having the most amazing sex before leaving in the middle of the night and waiting for his next call. Why did he have to be so serious? Being Blaine's booty call would make Kurt's life far more exciting than his current mundane and monotonous one.

"I was actually hoping that I could take you out on a proper date," Blaine stated smoothly before Kurt could continue to push him away.

"A date?" Kurt asked in surprise. "Like a real date?"

"Yeah, one where I could wine and dine you, get to know you and then, you know, we could just see where it leads to from there." Blaine gave him a cheeky wink and Kurt had no doubt where Blaine wanted it to lead to.

"Of course I'd love to go on a date with you, Blaine, but, let's be serious," Kurt paused not wanting to offend him, "as much as being your booty call sounds incredible," Kurt stopped and their eyes met heatedly again. _Fuck! Stay focused Kurt!_ "I want more than that. I want more than the booty call."

Kurt watched Blaine swallow hungrily, his thoughts clearly still on Kurt being his casual fuck on the side, his eyes racing over him as he imagined doing obscenely indecent things to Kurt. Kurt blushed at the serious amount of lust he saw there.

"Fuck, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Who's doing the eye fucking now?"

Blaine blinked and refocused his eyes, "Oh, sorry."

"Let's be honest, Blaine, from everything that's going on in your life right now; the extreme partying, the extreme behavior, the extreme interviews. I really don't think you want what I want. You don't seem like the kind of person who's looking for something serious."

Blaine frowned and when he responded his voice was flat. "You have no idea what I want." He stood up and walked away from Kurt to stand and look over the edge of the rooftop.

Kurt watched him carefully, surprised once again by the sudden shift in his mood. Just like several months ago, he had switched from happy to moody in an instant.

"That's right Blaine, I don't know what you want but I can guess." Kurt stood up too and walked towards him.

"Well, you guess wrong," Blaine whispered softly and Kurt was relieved to see that Blaine wasn't actually angry.

Blaine slumped over the waist high wall that looked out to the street below. He suddenly felt beaten, exhausted and sad again. He stifled back a yawn. His body had been alive with the buzz of seeing Kurt, but now, with a full meal in his belly, his body was reminding him that he had been pushing the limits for far too long.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Kurt said gently. He reached out carefully to touch Blaine's arm.

"Blaine."

"What?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but since our conversation has headed in this direction, I really have to ask." Kurt paused wondering if he really was brave to keep questioning him. He had to though, he needed to know. "What are you doing? What _do_ you want?"

"I was sitting here trying to pick up a hot sexy man who I fucked five months ago and for some reason I can't get out of my mind." Blaine gave him a quick glance and Kurt's face fell open in surprise. "And I'm failing miserably, I might add." Blaine turned so they could continue face to face, his eyes burning with passion, "I..."

"You can't get me out of your mind?" Kurt interrupted him, his voice shaking. Had he really just heard those words?

Blaine took a step forward unafraid of trying to get his intentions across to Kurt. His eyes were dark and intense. "I want more too Kurt. I want to take you on a date, drink wine, talk to you and get to know you. I'm so tired to of the meaningless hook ups. I want more."

Kurt was speechless trying to process what Blaine had just said to him. It was as if all his dreams had come true.

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand within his.

"You want to know what I really want?" he asked.

Kurt nodded still unable to speak.

"This morning I sat out on the balcony of my hotel in Las Vegas feeling the most lost I have ever felt in my entire life. I had just finished fucking two men in a threesome," Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise and released his hand from Blaine's so he could wrap his arms defensively over his body. "I had partied for an entire day, I had drunk myself into oblivion and..." Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand to hold it gently within his again. "I really didn't know what I was going to do. I hated everything, and then, out of nowhere I have this gleam of hope that suddenly reappeared in my life." Blaine's eyes pierced his. "You've come back into my life, Kurt, and I don't want to mess this up."

"That's really flattering Blaine," Kurt began trying to stop his voice from shaking. "But I don't think it's healthy for you to pin everything on me."

Blaine shook his head, "Wise words, but no, it's not like that." He pulled Kurt closer. "You remind me of what I'm capable of and you remind me of what I really want. What my real dream is." He gazed at Kurt intently. "Do you want to know why I invited you back to the private get-together after the concert?"

Kurt shook his head surprised by the direction of the conversation.

"I mean, I thought you were hot and all, and of course I'd do anything to get into your pants," Blaine paused remembering the sight of Kurt in his outfit, and then he looked back at Kurt with more determination than Kurt had ever seen before, "but I saw the flier you were holding and I just knew I wanted to get to know you better."

"The flier?" Kurt frowned trying to remember and then it all came flooding back, that embarrassing advertisement that he had seen on the display board when he had been waiting outside of the VIP room. The very scrunched up piece of paper that he had then had the audacity to ask Blaine Anderson to sign.

Kurt tried to swallow down his discomfort, "The flier?"

Blaine saw his embarrassment and laughed, "Yeah, don't look so worried. It reminded me of my old days, when I was at Dalton and I thought we might have some things in common."

The flier, Kurt remembered, had been an advertisement calling for people interested in joining an all-male Acapella group in his neighborhood. He shook his head in disbelief. All of this had happened because of a flier? Kurt thought for a moment. Hang on...

"Dalton?" The name rang a bell but for the life of him Kurt couldn't place it.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone this 'cause it doesn't really bode well with my rock star image, but I was a Warbler." Blaine laughed to himself. "We thought we were rock stars at the time."

The name Warbler hit its mark and Kurt remembered the name in a flood of memories. "You were a Warbler?" he asked aghast. And before Blaine could answer, Kurt blurted out. "We went into competition against you once. We lost, but yeah, I remember Dalton, Dalton Academy." Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "I even went to Dalton! I was trying to find out more about the Warblers. I was just about to go down a stairway when a senior stopped me and asked me what I was doing. I flustered and messed up, worried that he would think I was spying so before I got anywhere, he sent me on my way and I left."

"Well, that's too bad," Blaine told him passionately, "because I know for sure if I ever met you on a stairway I would never have told you to leave." He brought Kurt's hand to rest on his chest. "I would have held onto you as long as I possibly could."

Kurt watched his hand get pulled in, and oh boy, did he wish it was his entire body instead.

"Which school did you go to?" Blaine asked.

"McKinley," Kurt answered his eyes still focused on Blaine's chest, shoulders and arms, all the things that he wanted wrapped around him right at that moment.

"Wait?" Blaine suddenly exclaimed. He pointed to the floor indicating Kurt's apartment several floors down. "Mercedes wasn't in your group was she?"

"Yes, she was."

"I don't believe it, I remember her." Blaine shook his head in amazement. "She has a killer voice!"

"Yeah, but it still wasn't enough to beat you guys." Kurt watched him, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to remember you? From those days..."

Kurt shook his head, "I did some home schooling around that time for a little while. It was a bad time for me, the bullying." Kurt started to feel uncomfortable. He always did when he started to dig up old high school memories. He wanted to keep them hidden away where they belonged. "My parents actually offered for me to go to Dalton but I was happy to stay at home for a while."

"That's too bad. We could have become friends."

Their eyes met again, and Kurt caught his breath. This was unbelievable. Who would have thought that they had a past so connected but at the same time so distant. Somehow, even though they had been so near, Kurt had never met or seen Blaine. It was funny how fate could work sometimes.

Blaine gently massaged Kurt's hand and they held each other's gaze. Man, Blaine was just too cute for his own good, especially when that twinkle appeared in the corner of his eye which Kurt was quickly beginning to realize was Blaine's sign that he wanted to play. Blaine cocked his head to the side and Kurt knew that there was something sassy about to come his way. "You know, we could still go down to your bedroom and just do it."

A loud distinct laugh escaped Kurt's mouth.

"For old time's sake," Blaine continued.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's fingers that were now interlaced with his. "Don't tempt me Blaine." But then a frown fell on his face. "But come to think of it, with the way you look right now. I don't think you'll get very far."

Blaine laughed, delighted by Kurt's flirtations, "Aaah, I think I sense a challenge coming on."

Kurt chuckled and he leaned in closer, so close it was Blaine's turn to catch his breath. "Blaine," Kurt whispered wickedly. "You wouldn't be able to keep up."

Blaine's mouth dropped open but he was quick to regain his bearings, "Give me a good night's sleep and I just might have to prove you wrong." No one within ear shot would have been able to miss the seriousness in his voice. Blaine was no longer joking, he was deadly serious and Kurt knew it too.

"Hmm, maybe you'll just have to do that," Kurt teased.

Blaine tried to steady his racing pulse. They were so close, and now, more than ever, he felt that it was the right time for him to really make a move and sweep Kurt off his feet once and for all. If he kissed Kurt right then and there, it would seal it. Blaine would be able to see Kurt again because if they kissed the way they had when they had first ever had their lips against each other, Kurt would never be able to get away.

Blaine leaned in and Kurt's eyes focused on his lips. He edged closer, slowly, as if he was sweeping in on a wild animal that he was trying to catch and was afraid of scaring off. He came in closer and Blaine closed his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered when Blaine was only an inch from his face, "not tonight."

Blaine frowned, opened his eyes and wondered what could have possibly gone wrong.

"I think before you do anything with me, you need to have a shower." Kurt gave him a wry smile and Blaine pulled himself back and tried to straighten his clothes. "Didn't you just tell me that you had sex with two men and you last showered yesterday?"

"You remember everything, don't you!" Blaine said with a sheepish look. But Kurt had a point Blaine realized. He actually hadn't showered off the two men that he been with the night before. He tried not to shudder in disgust at his own actions.

"Probably a good thing too," Kurt replied wryly. He took a step away, his eyes sweeping over Blaine's body. But he didn't do it in disgust, he was actually jealous that two other men had had their hands all over him.

Blaine watched him worriedly, "I'm sorry. I can leave if you want me to."

"No, I don't think so." Kurt paused for a fraction, "Would you like another coffee?"

Blaine smiled endearingly. At least it appeared that he hadn't screwed things up completely, "Sure, I'd love a coffee."

Blaine waited in the lounge room again while Kurt busied himself with making their drinks. This time he shuffled over to the flat screen TV where above it was a shelf filled with Kurt's and Mercedes' memories. There was a single family shot that had to be of Kurt and his father, and another of Mercedes with her family. And there, right in the middle was a large photo filled with smiling young faces from inside what looked to be a choir room. Blaine's eyes ran over the photo, and surprisingly, several faces caught his eye in recognition. Kurt was right. Minkley's Glee club had gone head to head with the Warblers. Blaine's eyes shifted to the photo behind the school one and he knew it was definitely not less important due to the size and obviously expensive frame. All the same faces were gathered together again, but this time they were in a restaurant. In this photo however, they appeared to be somewhat older, wiser and certainly not so innocent.

Blaine suddenly felt jealous. There he was pretending to have it all, when really, it was the opposite. It was Kurt who had it all. He was the one with family and the friends who obviously still kept in touch. Only a short time ago Blaine had similar memories and a similar group of friends, but they were all gone now. While he still had Rachel and Sebastian, and to some degree Santana, they were all he had.

Blaine suddenly swayed on his feet, his body reeling with a sudden onslaught of exhaustion that overwhelmed him. His thoughts became hazy and blurred, and his muscles ached while they tried to hold him up. He would stay for one coffee, he decided, and then contact Rachel. Blaine didn't want to leave but he was going to have to. He desperately needed to sleep.

He glanced at the two-seater sofa. If he just sat down for a minute, closed his eyes and collected his thoughts maybe he would be able to continue with his charismatic charm and secure a date with Kurt before he left. Blaine believed it would be possible, Kurt hadn't told him to leave yet even after he had told him what he had done the night before. He smiled to himself as he sat down on the comfortable cushions. A date with Kurt Hummel would be nice, very nice indeed. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the seat, and damn, if this sofa wasn't comfortable, too comfortable in fact.

Kurt busied himself in the small kitchen pulling out the coffee machine which Mercedes and he had gone halves in. It would take longer but there was no way that he was going to give Blaine plain old instant coffee. He took out the filter and measured out a suitable amount of coffee that he had purchased using his staff discount determined to stay hidden in the room while it percolated. His fingers drummed over the counter as he waited. He didn't know where this evening was headed. He was resolved not to do anything with Blaine (although every instinct in his body wanted otherwise), but he was also not ready for the night to end just yet, he was so afraid that if Blaine left, he would disappear just like he had five months ago.

Kurt stepped around the corner, the two cappuccinos balanced in each hand, and stopped.

Well that was unexpected.

Kurt gazed down at the sofa where Blaine had curled up and had fallen asleep. He walked over to the coffee table, placed the cups down and stared at Blaine. He wasn't faking it. His mouth was slightly open, his face relaxed and his arms wrapped protectively around his own body with his legs curled up beside him. It was strange to see him so still and quiet, and for once... peaceful.

Kurt sat on the coffee table and continued to watch him while he pondered what he should do. In any other circumstance Kurt would have just left him there but the man really needed a good proper rest where he could sleep for however long his body needed to. If he stayed there on the sofa he would wake up stiff and sore, and in the morning, both Kurt and Mercedes might bother him while they went about their usual morning routines. There was only one option and Kurt just hoped that he wasn't going to scare him off.

He leaned over and took Blaine's hand. "Blaine," he called softly and then again a little louder when Blaine didn't stir, "Blaine!"

Blaine's head jolted up but his eyes were only half open.

"Come, I'll take you to my room," Kurt told him. He pulled on Blaine's hand and he rose to his feet without protest. "You can stay here tonight. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep out here in the lounge on the foldout sofa," Kurt added quickly when he saw Blaine's eyes rise slightly.

"Awh, that's too bad," Blaine mumbled. "I was hoping I was going to get to snuggle up with you."

Kurt's chest thumped because by goodness, Kurt would do anything to snuggle up with Blaine. To have those arms around his, that body pressed against his. But no, he had to let Blaine rest.

Blaine tried to gain his bearings and started to pat his pockets while he tried to find his phone.

"I don't think I'll feel comfortable stealing your bed from you. I should call Rachel." He kept patting and his hands went up to his chest. "She'll come and pick me up." Blaine looked about in confusion. His phone was nowhere to be found.

Kurt waved his hand to dismiss him. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter. Finn sleeps in my bed all the time when he stays over. He's far too tall for the pullout sofa and really, it doesn't bother me."

Blaine looked about uncertainly. It was an unexpected invite but a pleasant one. Before he could reconsider or try and find a reason why he shouldn't stay, Kurt tugged on his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom door.

"Hmmm," Blaine mumbled sleepily after he had climbed onto the mattress and pulled the light blanket up around his shoulders. "The bed smells of you."

"Sorry," Kurt said quickly. "I only changed them yesterday. I would have put fresh sheets..."

"No, it's nice," Blaine cut him off. He pulled the blanket up around his neck and snuggled deeper into the bed.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt laughed. "Even now you can't help yourself, can you?" Kurt looked down at him and shook his head. "Blaine, get some rest."

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled when Kurt had reached the edge of the room. Blaine's lids were so heavily closed that Kurt really didn't even know if he was still awake anymore.

"What for?"

"For not calling you. I hope I haven't missed my chance."

His words were slurred, almost like he was drunk even though Blaine hadn't had one drop of alcohol since he had arrived. Kurt returned to the side of the bed and recognized the steady rise and fall of Blaine's chest and the relaxed position of his mouth. He was fast asleep again.

"No, Blaine," Kurt whispered, "you haven't missed your chance."

He pulled up another thin blanket and brought it up around Blaine's body ensuring that he would be warm for the night. Kurt turned off the lights, took one last look at the sleeping figure in his bed and closed the door quietly behind him.

It was still fairly early, only 9.30pm in fact. Kurt grabbed himself the spare set of linen that he used when he slept in the lounge and set about the task of getting the foldout sofa ready. He was going to make the most of an evening at home by himself by catching up on some TV shows that he had fallen behind in.

Kurt was all settled with cushions and pillows stuffed behind his back and about to press the remote when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it free and paused when he saw the name on the screen. It was Kevin. Kurt sighed feeling guilty even though he had no need to be; they had only been on one date. He opened the message and squirmed. Kevin was asking Kurt out again on another day for the very next day. Kurt eyed his bedroom door. He hated letting people down but he was going to have to do it. Kevin was a nice enough guy, but it was Blaine that Kurt wanted. He would do it tomorrow when he could come up with a good enough excuse. He tossed his phone aside and jumped when a voice suddenly came from behind him.

"Where is he?" Finn asked standing in the doorway of Mercedes' bedroom.

Kurt glanced over in surprise. He hadn't seen Mercedes or Finn since they had come back into the apartment and he had just assumed that Finn had left to go home.

"He's asleep."

"In your room?"

"Yes, in my room."

"Kurt..." Finn took a seat on the edge of the foldout bed his eyes filled with concern, and remorse. "I didn't mean to be so harsh before at dinner, but I just want you to be careful, okay."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No Kurt, listen. He's a rock star. We're just everyday people. He might think you're all good and interesting now, but later? Just be careful that's all I'm saying."

"It's alright Finn, I won't do anything stupid." Well, Kurt hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Finn's eyes went to Kurt's bedroom door. "You're too kind, you know. I would never let someone else sleep in my bed."

Kurt laughed, "I let you sleep in my bed all the time, you goofball." He whipped out one of the pillows from behind his back and hit Finn over the head.

"You want to hang out for a while?" Kurt asked glancing at his watch. "It's still early."

Finn's face broke into a smile, "Sure." He scooted round and leaned against the back of the sofa bed beside Kurt, his feet almost reaching the end even though he was only sitting. "What are you watching?"

"There's a Golden Girls marathon on."

"Cool," Finn agreed getting himself comfortable. "I can do Golden Girls."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Rachel's shoes tapped over the concrete as she approached Kurt's apartment building. She hadn't always been a high heeled shoes girl. In fact, her transformation from the girl-next-door to Blaine Anderson's personal assistant had brought about many changes to Rachel's appearance. While the high heels weren't really that drastic, some of the other changes had not been good ones, her new short hair being one of them. Her hand ran through it now. Oh, how she missed her long, dark locks.

She strode energetically up the three steps to the building's front door and smiled whimsically to herself as she recalled her teenage years and the many pairs of flats she had worn because at the time she hadn't mastered the art of storming off in heels. Rachel sighed just like she always did when she thought about her childhood. She couldn't put her finger on it, something had always been missing. She just didn't know what.

She stopped. It was time to focus. Her eyes scanned the simple panel on the side of the building's front door that listed the building's residents and found the right apartment. She pressed the buzzer and swung the duffel bag she was holding to the front so she could hold it in both of her hands.

The intercom however, remained silent.

Rachel Berry was not a person who liked to wait. She glanced at her watch, fiddled with her fine gold bracelet and began to sway on her feet while she leaned back to look up at the third floor. They couldn't be that busy that they couldn't answer, after all, she knew that Mercedes was home, they had been texting like crazy the night before. Rachel pressed the buzzer once more and couldn't refrain from smiling as she remembered Mercedes' words.

'_Blaine's fallen asleep and Kurt's gone and put him to bed.'_

'_What!? Together?! That's fantastic! This is better than we hoped.'_

'_No, not together but don't worry, the interest is absolutely still there, Blaine couldn't keep his hands off Kurt under the dining room table and Kurt certainly didn't try and stop him!'_

It was definitely progress but Rachel had other things to attend to that day, namely keeping Sebastian busy so he wouldn't fly off the handle when he noticed Blaine's disappearance. Rachel sighed impatiently and lifted her hand to press the buzzer yet again, this time with the intention of jabbing it viciously. She stopped though as she heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs from inside.

"Wait! Wait! I'm coming!" A male voice called from the other side of the door. "Don't press the buzzer again, you'll wake every…"

The door flew open and Rachel took a step back, not in shock but just so she could actually look the man in the eye. Her neck craned back and she found herself gazing at the very same person who had been sitting with Mercedes and Kurt in the bar; Finn.

Rachel's chest did a small flutter. He was the first guy she had actually taken the time to do a double-take for in nearly three years. Finn was drop dead gorgeous, but now that he was standing right before her, she was surprised by the softness and gentleness in his eyes that she was sure was only a hint of what was really inside of him.

'_No, Berry!'_ She chastised herself. Looking after Blaine Anderson and ensuring that he got back on track was her sole purpose in life right at that moment. She reigned in the spark of interest that she had just felt and swiftly returned back to personal assistant mode.

Rachel might not have been shocked, but Finn was. "Can, can I help you?" he asked stumbling over his words. He rubbed his hands together hoping she hadn't noticed.

She held out the bag she was holding in her hands, "This is for Blaine. It's a change of clothes for him."

"Oh!" Finn looked even more surprised. "So, you're a friend of Blaine Anderson?"

"I'm his personal assistant," Rachel replied coolly.

"Ooooh." Finn frowned he didn't know what he had said to make her turn icy.

Rachel went to flick her hair off her shoulder forgetting that it wasn't there anymore. She gave Finn one last glance and turned to head back off down the stairs. Finn however, was desperate to keep her around just a little bit longer and tried to find something else to say, "Do you want me to tell him anything?"

"You can actually," she called back unable to stop the beaming smile from coming to her face. "Tell him not to worry and to have all the fun he wants. I've cleared his whole day. I'll wait for his call."

Finn watched her leave in disappointment. It was not often that he had such a gorgeous woman on his doorstep. Who was he kidding? He had never had such a gorgeous woman on his doorstep before. She wasn't the usual type that he was attracted to he wouldn't lie. It was usually the athletic cheerleader types that caught his attention, but there was something about Rachel Berry, something sweet and determined that was mixed in with her sophisticated look. And that smile! He couldn't forget that dazzling smile. It was intriguing, exciting and something that Finn believed he could do with a little more of. Lacking the courage to go after her however, he sighed and closed the door behind him.

Rachel gave one last shy and hopeful quick glance over her shoulder and felt herself drop. Finn had already closed the door and left, she had been sure, really sure that he had been watching her leave. Confused by the unexpected feelings that she hadn't felt for such a long time, Rachel put her hand on the car and opened the door.

Santana winced as she slammed the car door closed. "Was that really necessary?" she snapped at Rachel over her sunglasses.

Rachel gave her a sharp look, "It's not my fault that you were busy getting drunk last night."

"It's not my fault that I've taken a liking to our new little bar," Santana remarked.

"You mean you've taken a liking for a certain blonde waitress," Rachel said, her snark being replaced with a teasing smile.

Santana's hung over eyes lifted at the memory, "Hmm, you might be right there, Berry." She gave her a wink. "So, did you deliver the bag alright?"

"Yes," Rachel replied with a satisfied nod. "That tall guy, Finn, the one that was at the bar that day, he took it. He's so hot!" The words escaped her mouth so quickly she didn't even know she was going to say them.

Santana raised an eyebrow but didn't make a comment. It had been a long time since Rachel had done anything for herself and Santana believed that this romantic interest would have to be nurtured and developed slowly, at a snail pace almost. Rachel was just too cautious in every facet of her life and one wrong move could end it all. Santana mused for a moment and she glanced back at the apartment building. Heck, everyone deserved to get laid, even Rachel Berry. Santana just might have to go and have a little chat with this Finn guy.

"I still don't think the present you put in Blaine's bag was necessary," Rachel continued in disapproval after Santana had pulled away from the curb, "or appropriate."

Santana smirked to herself. She just wanted to pat herself on the back at the little gift that she had put together for Blaine. "Oh, come on, lighten up a little. It's meant to be a joke and at least I didn't put the dildo in there."

"Hmm," Rachel sighed, wondering just what Blaine was going to think of Santana's drunken idea from late last night. She leaned down to turn the radio on, and before Santana could defend herself further, Whitney Houston's _'So Emotional'_ started to pump through the speakers. They quickly glanced at each other.

"Eighties revival!" Rachel gasped. They smiled and without any other words they started to take turns to sing the lyrics of the song.

Finn watched the car through the small glass squares in the building's front door. Yet again he had let another opportunity slide past. Screw the others upstairs and their much needed sleep. He should have just invited Rachel in and offered her a coffee. Finn sighed and began to slowly climb back up the stairs, _'Next time, Hudson, next time.'_

It wasn't until eleven o'clock in the morning that Blaine finally surfaced. Finn had left to go home to get ready for work and Mercedes had headed out for some early morning shopping, leaving Kurt all alone to wait for Blaine to wake up. He had tried to remain calm. He busied himself with reading his magazines, he cleaned the kitchen quietly and even reorganized the books on the bookshelf, but all the while, Kurt couldn't stop himself from trying to process what had happened the night before.

It still felt like a dream. There, out of nowhere, Blaine had suddenly reentered his life and he was still extremely interested. Kurt's heart fluttered with excitement at the thought of going on a date with Blaine, but what was more exciting, was the passion, the determination and the seriousness that Blaine had shown him. It was completely opposite to the bad boy image that he had seen on the TV and the internet, but just like five months ago when they had been lying in each other's arms, Blaine had shown that there was more to him than just the flirtatious, cocky rock star.

'_Not that there was anything wrong with a flirtatious, cocky rock star,'_ Kurt thought as he heard some deep mumblings coming from the inside of his bedroom. His bed creaked, feet padded over the wooden floor and the handle rattled as it was opened. And it was just as well that Kurt actually enjoyed Blaine's cocky attitude because he was just about to get a whole lot more of it.

Blaine stumbled through Kurt's bedroom door, one hand raking through his scruffy locks and the other hand inappropriately scratching his crotch. He yawned, stretched and cracked his back before gazing around.

"Did you sleep alright?" Kurt asked rising to his feet quickly. He had been wondering how Blaine would react when he woke up in his bed. Would he be surprised, confused, disgusted by the simple décor of Kurt's bedroom?

In fact, Kurt had been sitting their contemplating just what Blaine's bedroom might look like. He had originally gone with a killer bachelor pad with a lion themed king sized bed and matching pillows. But no, Kurt had quickly decided that as much as Blaine was the hunter and would kill his prey, he was sure that Blaine had better tastes. His bedroom was more likely to have dark walls with a classic 1950s black and white picture that over hung the bed. It was sleek and subtle, a masculine room with dark plain bed covers and contrasting light colored drapes.

"Yeah, I can't believe I slept so long," Blaine commented looking at the clock on the wall, his response snapping Kurt back to reality. "I, I hope I didn't over stay my welcome," Blaine spoke hesitantly. "I really can't believe I fell asleep like that. I'm quite embarrassed actually, I was just really exhausted."

"I know you were," Kurt said calmly. "Everything's alright and I'm glad you're still here." He tried but the last part came out a little shaky.

They shared a quick, shy smile. Kurt coughed and drew Blaine's attention to the towel he had put on the back of the sofa for Blaine to use.

"Feel free to have a shower," Kurt suggested. "I'm sorry for the state of the bathroom," he continued. "It's a bit small but I bet you'll feel much better for it," Kurt's voice wavered off.

"I'll have one if you join me," Blaine bantered reigniting his flirtatious side.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "Don't tempt me," he teased back. Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'oo' shape as he pretended to be shocked. "Oh, now you really have gone and given me some inappropriate things to think about while I'm washing myself."

Kurt crossed his arms happy to play along, "What do you think I was doing last night Blaine when you were sleeping in my bed?"

This time Blaine's face really did show some shock, but he quickly recovered and his eyes slowly wandered up and down Kurt's body. "I forgot just how devilish you are."

"Oh, you have no idea Blaine, no idea at all."

They paused for a moment letting the risqué flirtations between them catch its breath. It was just too easy to do, bouncing back and forth, feeding from the lust that they both had for each other.

Blaine however, could not ignore the feeling of grime and oil that was embedded in his skin for any longer. He tugged at his shirt, and for the first time since he had left Kurt's bedroom he pulled a face. "I really do need to go and clean myself up, don't I?"

Kurt nodded and pointed to where Finn had placed Blaine's bag on the floor, "Rachel dropped off some things for you."

Blaine's face lifted with approval. He picked up the bag, quickly unzipped it and started to rummage through its contents as he made his way to the bathroom door. He felt disgusting, his skin greasy, his body smelled and his hair, he bet his hair was a wild, mangled jungle right now on the top of his head. Blaine glanced up one last time before he entered. "I'll see you in a bit," he winked.

"Take your time," Kurt called over his shoulder, "I've still got to put up all the naked pictures I took of you last onto the internet."

Blaine paused in the doorway, "Darn it Kurt, don't you know? Sex tapes are considered much more valuable these days than pornographic pictures."

Kurt laughed. '_Crap!_' Blaine was just too quick with his retorts.

Blaine closed the bathroom door and began to inspect his bag again. As usual Rachel was as thorough as ever. It was amazing what the girl could think of. She had packed him several choices of clothes, toiletries, his phone charger, socks, underwear, male accessories, a choice of hats and, what was this? Rachel had also sent a gift?

Confused, Blaine pulled the rectangular box out, dropping his bag to the floor. _'Rachel and her touching ways'_, he thought fondly. He opened the box and couldn't help the short laugh that escaped his lips. No, Rachel Berry had not bought him a present. There was only one person that could be responsible for this and that person was Santana. He pulled out the book that he found on top and read its cover. 'Ride on Cowboy - A collection of cowboy inspired erotic gay short stories.' Chuckling to himself, Blaine flipped it over. Santana had written a note on the back.

'_In case things don't work out.'_

Blaine looked back into the box and there, lying innocuously on some brightly colored crepe paper was a box of flavored condoms and a tube of lube. Stuck on the box of condoms was another message.

'_In case things do work out ;)'_

Blaine gave the box of condoms the tick of approval and quickly flicked the book open to its contents page. _'You never know, Santana,'_ he thought hopefully, _'maybe all three items will become useful.'_ He started to hum happily, stripped off his clothes and stepped into the small cubicle.

Kurt believed that he had timed it perfectly as he had guessed that Blaine was going to have a long shower. He busied himself making Blaine some breakfast and waited until he had heard the shower turn off before he poured Blaine's coffee, returning the milk back to the fridge just as the bathroom door opened. Nothing however, could have prepared him for what was going to be waiting for him when he came around the corner.

"What the fuck?!" he gasped nearly dropping the cup of steaming coffee.

Blaine was standing in the middle of his lounge room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. _Only a fucking towel!_ An immediate heat ignited in Kurt's chest as his eyes drew in the sight of Blaine's back muscles that were finely outlined with glistening beads of water originating from his wet and spiraled curls.

Blaine turned and smiled, that fucking cute 'I'm a half-naked sex god and I'm standing in your lounge room and I know what I'm doing to you', smile.

Kurt stumbled forward, the cup outstretched in his hand. He was desperately trying to steady his shaking wrist, but as it was, he had already spilt most of it on the floor.

It was easy to flirt and return Blaine's sass when he was fully clothed, but how on Earth was he meant to keep thinking of good come backs when Blaine was virtually naked.

'_Was he completely naked under there?'_

And before Kurt could stop himself, his curiosity won over, his eyes betrayed him and they dropped down to the towel. Oh! Wouldn't he just love to rip the towel free to find out?

Blaine watched Kurt delightedly, but he took the cup of coffee fearing that he might end up wearing it. "I dare you!" Blaine said in a low, husky voice once he had placed the cup safely on the coffee table. "I dare you to rip it off."

"You don't know me very well, Blaine," Kurt laughed shakily. "I take dares very seriously."

Blaine only chuckled some more, and ever so cunningly, he brought his hand to the end of the towel that was tucked in and holding it in place.

"You know, that would only lead to trouble," Kurt warned.

Blaine's eyes danced, "Yeah, and if you remember, that is the very trouble you are trying to avoid, yet…. here you are."

"Blaine, you are more than tempting me right now." Kurt licked his lips and Blaine's fingers began to maneuver the material.

Kurt suddenly brought his hands to his eyes. "Don't you dare!" he cried.

Blaine laughed loudly enjoying every moment he had to torment Kurt. "It's not like you haven't seen it before," he teased slyly.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried behind his closed his eyes. "Now all I've got is pictures of your dick in my head again."

Blaine approached him and ever so gently placed his hand on Kurt's waist. Kurt's fingers edged back down and Blaine leaned in to whisper in his ear, "It's nice to know that all you're seeing is my dick." He stopped. "Wait, what do you mean you're seeing it in your head _again_? You were thinking of my dick earlier?"

Kurt eyed him up and lowered his hand completely, "Well, what do you expect me to be thinking of when I know you're naked in the next room over having a shower?"

"Hmm, true." Blaine nodded not bothered in the least that Kurt had been fantasizing about him.

He stepped passed Kurt, his hand lingering and trailing over Kurt's waist as he glided past. Kurt took a shaky breath. Stopping himself from jumping on Blaine was proving to be very difficult and he hoped that once Blaine got his clothes on he would be able to be back on form and continue with his confident and self-assured manner. _'You want the relationship, Kurt! Remember that!'_

Blaine had other plans in mind. He was going to make this as hard as possible for Kurt. Blaine reached the chair where he had placed his bag of spare clothes and turned to him with a wicked grin.

"You could have gotten dressed in the bathroom," Kurt chided.

"I thought that this would be more fun and I was right, it was."

Blaine winked and without any further ado, he pulled the towel free revealing Blaine in all his entire glorious naked form. Kurt's face dropped because of course, the sight was just as wonderful as he had remembered.

Kurt stood defiantly, refusing to move but he could feel his cheeks begin to burn and by hell, if his whole body hadn't come alive, painfully alive. He swallowed and glanced at the ceiling. '_No, Hummel_,' he yelled inside his head, '_look him in the eye and what the hell, enjoy the view!'_

Blaine continued to dry himself off and Kurt stared, mesmerized at the sight of Blaine's dick bouncing as the towel swished from one leg to the other.

"Are, are you hungry?" Kurt stammered hoping that his voice wouldn't betray just how affected he was.

"Well, I know you are," Blaine teased.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief but he had to smile, "You and your innuendos."

Kurt continued to admire the way in which Blaine's perfect muscles rippled as he turned his body this way and that while he looked for a place where he could get rid of his towel. Without thinking, Kurt ventured over and held out his hand to take it, and _'Oh my god!'_ He was now only two feet away from Blaine, one hundred percent naked Blaine.

Blaine folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "See something you like?" he asked in a low, soft voice, repeating the very same question he had asked Kurt in the VIP room all those months ago.

Kurt swallowed deeply trying frantically to regain his composure. "Very much so," he said softly. A powerful and determined look overcame his face and he tilted his head slightly as if he was about to move in for a kiss. Blaine face broke in expectation and his eyes fell to Kurt's lips but just shy from his mouth, Kurt stopped and spoke again, his voice low and sensual. "I'll see you in the kitchen," he whispered. With that, he turned and sauntered past Blaine. "I've made you breakfast," he called.

Blaine tried to gather himself. He enjoyed making men crumble before him by his sheer flirtations and he did enjoy it when they tried to return it. It was really rare, however, that Blaine would find someone who could keep up with him, and was as sharp minded and quick witted as he. Kurt was just one of these people. Without any other hesitations, Blaine spun on his heel to follow after him.

"Blaine," Kurt ordered from the kitchen doorway, "put some clothes on."

Blaine stopped in his tracks. He had forgotten that he still hadn't dressed. A laugh escaped his mouth and he ran back to his bag and pulled out a pair of briefs and black jeans.

'_Damn!'_ Kurt thought as Blaine pulled them up. '_Could they be any more snug?' _Kurt shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. No they couldn't.

Only a minute later, Blaine sauntered in after him.

"I haven't even had sex with you and your still willing to make me breakfast?" Blaine joked when Kurt handed him the plate of food he had prepared. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and nodded towards the table. He didn't think he could ever get sick and tired of Blaine's banter.

"What would you do for me if we ever did sleep together again?" Blaine continued.

Kurt shivered,_ 'Never let you leave?'_

If only he was brave enough to let those words out. They sat at the table opposite each other and Kurt rested his head in his hand contentedly as Blaine took several large mouthfuls of the scrambled eggs.

"So, I have to go to work today," Kurt unwillingly admitted stopping the flirtations for the first time since Blaine had risen. He really wanted to call in sick and hold desperately onto all the time he had with Blaine. It was still too much of a risk that Blaine would disappear from his life just like he had before. Unfortunately however, Kurt had bills to pay.

Blaine was silent. His merry, charmed expression fell away and it was replaced with a brooding shadowed frown. He lowered his fork, his appetite suddenly gone and wrapped his arms around his body, his eyes glassing over as he stared off into the distance.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine didn't answer but his eyes darted back to Kurt's and Kurt sucked in his breath at the solemnity and gravity he saw. Where had the devious and mischievous man that he liked so much vanished to?

"Putting all fun and games aside," Blaine started his voice matching his somber expression. "I… I really don't want to go back to my world just yet." Kurt nodded. He was secretly happy that Blaine didn't want to return to all of that. "I was kind of hoping, if you wouldn't mind, if I hung out here today and maybe tonight we…" his sentence trailed off hoping that Kurt hadn't read too much into his words.

Kurt's chest pounded with excitement. "You can stay as long as you want. I mean, you know, just, you're always welcome." Kurt quickly looked down. He hadn't meant it to sound like that. "I mean, I sure it's hard to keep a clear head when you're surrounded by that all the time," he added carefully.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's sudden discomfort but he was happy to hear his words. "Thanks," he said gently. He paused and then took a deep breath, obviously what he was about to ask was big. "I, I don't have anything important until Monday when I have an interview, but until then, I can miss everything without too much trouble." He paused just a fraction, "So maybe I could just hang out for the rest of the weekend?" There was a hopefulness and eagerness in his voice that broke Kurt's heart.

"Staying the whole weekend sounds perfect," Kurt answered quickly, very quickly. "And Rachel apparently said she's freed you of any obligations you had for today."

They smiled apprehensively both aware of what could be in store in that amount of time and Kurt was forced to glance away as he felt his insides heat up once again with nervous anticipation. Blaine was going to be there the whole weekend. _'Breathe! In, out! In, out!'_

"I'll only be gone about five hours," Kurt informed him changing the topic again to try to ease his rapid pulse. "There's not much to do here but feel free to just hang out, watch TV, or jump on the internet, and Finn left his PS3 as well, if you're into games." He couldn't believe that he was giving suggestions to Blaine for him to do in their measly apartment, as if an immortal would possibly lower themselves to partake in the same activities as the everyday folk. "I know it's not much but…"

"No, it sounds great," Blaine assured him. "I think I'll just play the PS3, hiding from the world seems like a great idea right now."

They settled into a comfortable silence with Blaine chomping down his food and Kurt sitting opposite him sipping on his hot cup of coffee. Kurt left a short time later, begrudgingly and reluctantly, but thankful that Blaine was most likely going to be there when he returned.

Kurt's shift had not been successful nor had it been fun. Usually he breezed through his shifts and enjoyed talking to the familiar faces that walked in. The coffee shop was, as usual, busy. It was a small franchise that acted as a bookshop and coffee shop all in one. It was the only one in their neighborhood, and it therefore attracted a solid customer base especially with its ability to boast a lovely outdoor patio area that was sheltered from the hot sun by an abundance of overhanging trees.

The coffee shop was far from Kurt's dream job, but he was content to bide his time there while he tried to figure out where he was heading. It was fairly easy work, sure it got busy and there would be days that he would be run off his feet and he would finish the day exhausted. But when he went home, he was done for the day and that's what he liked the most about it.

Today however, no matter how busy he got, the hours were intent to only slowly dawdle past. All Kurt wanted to do was finish his shift, race out the door and hurry home so he could spend time with Blaine.

Mercedes walked in an hour early for her shift, a sly, knowing smile covering her face.

Kurt spied her, narrowed his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest. "You've got some explaining to do," he called to her venomously.

His words didn't bother Mercedes and she only hummed happily to herself while she began to stock up the lids and cups for the start of her shift. "You've been busy she noted," as she also retrieved some coffee beans from the cupboard behind the counter.

"Don't you go ignoring me, Mercedes," Kurt sassed moving closer to her.

She turned to face him, her eyes twinkling with mirth, and all his scornful comments regarding her meddling with his love life that he had conjured in his head to throw at her were forgotten. Kurt just had to ask, "So is he still at the apartment? Is he still there?" He held his breath afraid of what her answer was going to be.

Mercedes' smile only grew bigger, "Oh, he's definitely still there."

Kurt smiled inwardly but his stomach tightened in fear. Fear that he was going to go home and he was going to stuff everything up and scare Blaine away.

Mercedes continued with her jobs, quickly moving around Kurt as he stood there lost in a daze. "I can't believe you had _Blaine Anderson_ in your bed last night!" she suddenly exclaimed in the middle of refilling the coffee cups.

Kurt caught the mischievous twinkle in her eye and glared at her once more.

"He _was_ by himself."

"He won't be for long," she muttered under her breath.

Fortunately for her, Kurt didn't hear her retort, his attention elsewhere as he took a customer's order.

He turned back to Mercedes once he was finished and eyed her suspiciously. There was something about her smile and the way she kept side-eyeing him, and the way she couldn't help but sigh dreamily to herself when a particular thought crossed her mind.

Kurt folded his arms. She wasn't telling him something. Mercedes knew something and she wasn't telling him. Kurt's frown deepened, and even though they were best friends, her huge grin was starting to really annoy him.

"Mercedes?" Kurt drawled finally unable to put up with her merry, teasing attitude for any longer. Mercedes met his gaze and quickly looked away. "Why are you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?"

"Oh, nothing!" Mercedes quickly turned her back on him but she was too late. Kurt had seen her grin widen even further.

"Mercedes!" And this time, Kurt reached out, grabbed her arm and stopped her from refilling the coffee beans that she had returned to. Several scattered onto the floor but neither of them was too concerned. "What's going on?" Kurt demanded.

"It's nothing! Really, nothing at all!" Mercedes exclaimed still unable to pull the smile off her face. "Stop worrying. He's still at our place and he's still very smitten."

Kurt tried to laugh her words off but his heart began to pound again. "Well, we'll just have to see about that." His fingers drummed on the counter as he tried to hold off for as long as possible. He watched the clock and wondered whether he would be able to wait it out for thirty seconds. Apparently not, because before the second hand had made it back to the twelve, he opened his mouth and was unable to stop the onslaught of questions that came forth. "How do you know he's smitten? Did he say anything? Did he actually say he was smitten?"

"Oh, he's been saying a lot," Mercedes answered still unwilling to reveal anything of any value. "He can't stop talking about you in fact." Her face was now filled with a huge motherly smile. Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "And he's been asking lots of questions as well."

"Questions?!" Kurt asked in panic. "Like what?"

"Oh, just the usual questions that someone asks when they want to know more about someone."

"That doesn't help," Kurt sighed impatiently.

A loud clatter of noise suddenly came from the front of the coffee shop as the front door was opened in one dramatic sweeping movement. A gust of wind blew in behind the person who now stood at the threshold, sending the advertisements on top of the magazine stand into a frenzied dance. They whirled around chaotically and then began to settle around the person, his body standing out even more due to his dark clothing contrasted with the white paper. Kurt's mouth dropped because right there at the entrance of the coffee shop was Blaine who had just inherently made an entrance like a hero in a predictable romantic comedy. Except, this was Kurt's romantic comedy; he was the lead, and Blaine was his leading man.

It appeared that Blaine only needed a good night's sleep and a little bit of grooming to revamp his rock star image. Blaine was dressed in his infamous tight black jeans, dark tight shirt and leather jacket. He posed and took stock of the café, his eyes sweeping over the customers as he sought Kurt out. He spied the counter off towards the back of the shop and his eyes locked with Kurt's across the distance. Kurt gripped onto the counter for support.

A silence fell over the entire coffee shop as the surprised customers gazed towards the front door. Gasps could be heard as people recognized him, especially when he casually slid off his sunglasses revealing his face completely. All eyes fell on Blaine and followed him as he walked slowly and sexily towards the counter as if he was a model gliding down the runway.

Blaine stopped at the counter and smiled wickedly at Kurt. "Hey there," he purred.

"Hi," Kurt gulped. "What are you doing here?" He tugged on his work clothes nervously.

"I've come to get a coffee," Blaine answered. "Isn't that what people normally do when they come to a coffee shop?" Kurt heard Mercedes giggle beside him.

"I guess so. So what can I get you?" Kurt asked. He wasn't too sure whether Blaine wanted Kurt to let everyone know that he actually knew Blaine. He was just going to play along for the moment, like Blaine had suddenly and ever so unexpectedly walked into all of their lives.

"Actually," Blaine began as he leaned over the counter placing his butt just at the right angle that Kurt was sure was going to be very satisfying for all the customers behind him. Blaine raked his eyes over Kurt's body with such passion that Kurt began to blush, "Yes, yes, indeed, you can get me something."

"What?"

"You."

Kurt giggled in embarrassment, aware that there were now about fifty pairs of ears listening into to their conversation. Blaine gave him a wink. He was obviously enjoying the entire scene.

"I want to ask you out on a date," Blaine continued loud enough for everyone to hear. Several people gasped, some giggled and a few even 'oooh'd' and 'ahh'd."

"Really?" Kurt asked his voice shaking.

"Yes, I've seen you around and I thought what the hell. I can't let such a fine, sexy man walk out of my life without me taking him on at least one date."

Kurt finally regained his composure, "Well, just what did you have in mind? I don't just date anyone."

"I was thinking about a quiet, romantic dinner, a bottle of wine, some fine music… just the two of us."

The room waited with a bated breath for Kurt's answer.

"How does that sound?" Blaine prodded when Kurt still didn't speak.

Kurt swallowed and hoped he could pull this off and sound just as suave as Blaine, "It sounds perfect actually."

"So, is that a yes?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, "Yes, it's a yes."

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take but Kurt shook his head.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But, I've still got half an hour of my shif…" Kurt was suddenly knocked in the side and he tripped over his feet.

"Go, silly!" Mercedes gasped. "I've got this all covered."

"Are you sure?"

"GO!"

Kurt didn't give her another chance to change her mind. He quickly side stepped round the counter and smiled shyly. This was far more attention than what Kurt was really used to.

Blaine locked his fingers through Kurt's hand and they began to walk towards the front door. Kurt blushed as several people clapped and other's wolf whistled. _'Blaine Anderson'_, Kurt thought to himself, _'you really are full of surprises.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom. Blaine had allowed him twenty minutes to shower, dress and make himself presentable while he did some last minute preparations for their date. Kurt rubbed his hands over his clothes anxiously wondering just how he was expected to look his best in such a short amount of time. The last time he had gotten ready to meet Blaine it had taken him over two hours. In fact, it usually would take him longer than twenty minutes just to have a shower. He rubbed his tongue over his teeth and looked around his apartment wondering where Blaine had gotten to.

'_Shit!'_ Kurt spun on his heels and dove back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He couldn't believe, of all things, he had forgotten to do that.

Blaine closed his eyes into the setting sun, the warmth of its rays soothing the unusual feeling that had developed in his stomach. He shoved his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath, relaxing as the warm breeze that danced around on the roof top also helped to settle his…nerves. Nerves!? _He was nervous?_ The mere thought was incredulous! Blaine Anderson, the man who could chat up any living, breathing male in the pursuit of sex, was nervous about a date?!

Blaine opened his eyes and spun in a circle as if he was afraid that someone would be able to sense his distress and discover how he was truly feeling. The unsettled butterflies stirred even more within him. He didn't like this feeling, didn't like that he was suddenly feeling out of control. He sought frantically for his bad boy persona to come forth and to help him out, but his wild side continued to hide. His fear of putting himself out there and making himself really available to another person was the most frightening thing Blaine had ever had to face, even though he had been dreaming of this moment ever since he had met Kurt.

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. He still couldn't believe that the past forty eight hours had happened. There in Las Vegas he had gone from the lowest of lows, to here, on a rooftop waiting to take the most wonderful man he had ever met out to dinner. He had a chance to be happy, and there was nothing more in the world that he would want than to make Kurt happy as well. Blaine couldn't deny it anymore. He was at a turning point in his life. He had to do good by Kurt tonight.

He fiddled with the watch he was wearing and gazed around considering his preparations for the evening one last time. The twenty minutes he had given Kurt was nearly up. There was nothing else he could do now. He was out of time. Hopefully, it would be enough for Kurt.

Blaine took a deep breath, gave the setting sun one last glance and turned to the door that led back down into the building.

It was time to change his life.

The second time Kurt stepped into the lounge room Blaine was waiting for him leaning against the back of the sofa, arms folded patiently over his chest. They stood silently, equaling admiring the view. Blaine was still in his black jeans and black shirt, while Kurt had coifed his hair, and was standing in the tightest pair of trousers that he owned. He had picked them out on purpose more than aware of the effect that they had on his already perky butt.

Blaine smiled, "You look amazing."

Kurt rubbed his hands over his waistcoat. "Thanks, it was a bit of a rush but…"

"No, you look fantastic." Blaine approached and his voice dropped, "And very, very sexy."

Kurt couldn't breathe, but then, his eyes swept up to the top of Blaine's head.

"Your hair!" he exclaimed. For once Blaine hadn't let his curls fly free, and surprisingly, as much as Kurt loved those curls, Blaine's gelled hair was refreshingly cute. '_Yes_,' Kurt smiled to himself, '_very debonair'_.

"I thought I'd try something different," Blaine told him gliding his fingers over his slicked down spirals but gentle enough not to disturb the new style that he had created. Blaine took another step closer so that he was only two feet away from Kurt. "Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

"Um," Kurt chuckled. "Do I really have to answer that question? Because from you're past behavior…"

Blaine didn't say anything, he just stared Kurt directly in the eyes.

Sensing a sudden need to be serious, Kurt nodded and met his gaze, "Okay, I trust you." Blaine had obviously planned something elaborate and wanted this night to be special.

Blaine walked round to stand behind him, and ever so quietly, he lifted his hands and brought a delicate thin scarf over Kurt's eyes.

"Whoa, wait! What are you doing!?" Kurt exclaimed in surprise and he spun on the spot to face him.

"I want to surprise you," Blaine explained quietly, his hands still up in the air holding the material. "I asked you if you trusted me and you said that you did."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously for a moment but seeing only a soft, warm glow in his eyes Kurt relaxed. "Alright," he breathed. "But I have to tell you Blaine, I've usually been on at least more than three dates with someone before I start doing anything remotely kinky like this."

"Hmm," Blaine mused with a quirky smile. "I'll keep that in mind and start tallying our dates then." He took Kurt's hand and his tone returned to serious. "Come on. Let's not waste any more time. Let's get this date officially started."

"I hope we're not going far," Kurt announced as Blaine guided him out of the apartment's front door. To his surprise however, instead of going down the stairs and out of the apartment building, Blaine turned and they started to slowly rise to the roof.

The evening air greeted them as they came out into the open, the wind gentle and warm, the city still holding onto the sun's heat. Blaine pulled Kurt a little further, and Kurt, knowing the layout off by heart knew that he was now standing in the center of the space. His hand was gently squeezed and then released, but Kurt was not left alone for long for a second later gentle and quick hands worked to undo the blindfold. The material dropped free and Kurt gasped at what appeared before him.

If Blaine was trying to impress him, then Kurt Hummel was indeed impressed. Only a short distance away, Blaine had placed a table that was elegantly set, so elaborate Kurt believed it would have been fit for a five star restaurant. His fingers glided over the red table cloth and he glanced at Blaine only to see his eyes sparkling in the glow of the fairy lights that he had hung from every possible vantage point, and off to the side, Kurt spied an extra table where several pots and plates had been prepared and were ready and waiting.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped. "I can't believe you did this?"

"You don't like it?" he asked worriedly.

"No!" Kurt turned around slowly taking everything in again. He stopped and frowned gently at Blaine, surprised by the worry he could hear in his voice. It was strange and out of character, but at the same time, endearing. "I just never expected _you_ to do this, that's all. It's….beautiful."

"I hope it's alright. I thought for ages about where I could take you. I just didn't want to go anywhere where we might get attacked by the paps." Blaine took a step closer. "I just wanted it to be us."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's arm still taking in all the little details like the tiny candles along the wall that surrounded the rooftop. Some had blown out but the thought that had gone into the scene knocked Kurt speechless. Blaine had even moved the pot plants closer creating a separated area from the rest of the roof, closing them off and putting them into their own personal private corner of the world.

Blaine quickly recovered. He took a quick step forward and entered Kurt's space, Kurt's eyes dancing happily at the surprised movement. He gazed at Blaine in wonder his heart beginning to pick up speed again. Could he do this? Could he really take a chance on Blaine? Was Blaine really trying to be the romantic who really wanted more from him than a casual affair? If his preparations for the evening were any indication to go by, then yes, Blaine was trying to establish something more with Kurt.

Kurt steadied his breath trying to stop himself from getting swept away again. It had happened before with disastrous effects. Risk, it was such a small word but could have such large detrimental impacts on his heart if things went wrong, but there, in Blaine's eyes was a hope and determination that made Kurt's fears waver.

"It's perfect," Kurt spoke with a steadfast sureness having made up his mind. He really was going to take a chance with Blaine. Hesitantly at first, he lifted his hand to rest on Blaine's hip. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I'm so pleased to hear that," Blaine smiled his chest rising as he took an excited breath.

Blaine was standing close, so close. If he leaned forward just slightly their lips would meet. Kurt tried to stop his eyes from drifting towards them but it was too late. There they were, Blaine's perfectly proportioned and perfectly shaped pink lips. What Kurt wouldn't do just to be able to gently take Blaine's bottom lip within his own two lips and tenderly pull and nibble on it?

He glanced back up to Blaine's eyes only to find that without a doubt, Blaine had every intention of doing exactly the same to Kurt. The tension between them was becoming unbearable. One of them was going to have to make the first move.

"There's just one thing that I want to do before we have dinner?" Blaine announced softly, but there was a serious edge to his voice that worried Kurt all over again.

"What's that?" Kurt asked, his fingers faltering at Blaine's side.

"I think it's something very serious and very important that we should attend to."

Kurt frowned. "What could be so…"

Blaine quickly leaned in and placed his lips gently on Kurt's. He startled and even though Kurt's heart was pounding with excitement, he relaxed his lips to move with Blaine's as they parted to settle together. And just like their first kiss by the front door five months ago, they joined perfectly, moving fluidly, their eyes closed, hands moving gently to rest possessively onto each other. It was strange but wonderful how it felt so natural, so right. The kiss deepened, their lips parting further, and Kurt, sensing Blaine's desire for being in absolute control happily let Blaine take the lead.

Blaine felt Kurt's resolve and it encouraged him on. He stepped forward eagerly and wrapped both of his arms around Kurt, holding onto his clothing tightly. Kurt stumbled back slightly off balance but he recovered quickly as Blaine's hands held onto him, holding him strongly and firmly that Kurt knew that he would never let him go.

Blaine however, ended the kiss much sooner than Kurt anticipated edging back a fraction so their lips were only merely grazing against each other's. He tilted his head, their foreheads touching, and with his eyes still closed, he spoke.

"Maybe now we can really focus on the conversation," Blaine whispered huskily his hands dropping to hold Kurt by the waist. "If I didn't do that then, I would have been preoccupied the whole evening thinking about how I just wanted to kiss you again."

"How do you expect me to focus on a conversation after a kiss like that?" Kurt asked his voice slightly high. "All I want is for you to do it again."

Kurt tilted his head and grazed his lips gently against Blaine's, encouraging, pleading with him to return the tender movements that Kurt's lips were currently carrying out. Blaine's breath was short, hot and sweet against his skin.

"Hmm, if you're going to keep doing that then it can easily be arranged." Blaine angled his head again and tightened his grip around Kurt's body, and this time, Blaine didn't hold back in showing just how much passion and desire he had for Kurt. They stayed that way for some time lost in the new connection they had found, rediscovering the taste and feel of each other.

Finally, Blaine stepped back. He gave Kurt a long lingering stare that made Kurt's heart double in speed, and then, turned towards the table that was filled with their food for the evening. Blaine retrieved a bottle of red wine and two glasses and returned to Kurt.

"How did you prepare all of this?" Kurt asked his hand trailing down Blaine's arm. They were standing beside the wall of the rooftop their fingers entwined while they both took sips of their wine. Blaine's plan to break the rules and kiss at the start of the date had worked. Before they had been hesitant and too scared to lay a finger on each other, as if they were worried that they might scare the other off, but now, the kiss had brought them together. They held onto each other, their fingers frequently entwining, their shoulders brushing and protective hands quickly found purchase on the small of the other's back. There was no holding back anymore.

"You have a lovely roommate," Blaine informed him. "Mercedes helped a lot."

'_All is forgiven, Mercedes,'_ Kurt said to himself, '_all is forgiven.'_

"I'm glad you're impressed," Blaine spoke softly. "I've never really had anyone that I've wanted to do something like this with before."

"Really?" Kurt asked in surprise.

Blaine frowned for a second, obviously remembering something from his past. "I've tried once or twice but the other person never reciprocated the gesture."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ahh, but I'm here with you now and that's all that matters." Blaine tugged Kurt towards the table. "Come on," he said with a smile. "Let's eat."

The conversation carried itself. There was no need for either of them to ponder over what they should say to each other. It was their time. Their time to really get to know one another and find out whether there was more to the sexual desire and intrigue that had brought them together in the first place. They helped themselves to the food that had been prepared and it didn't perturb them one bit that it became cold long before they actually got around to eating it. They happily nodded when they discovered a likeness in their interests and then laughed when they found something that they didn't agree upon.

"I can't believe that you really don't like concerts," Blaine admonished. "I mean, come on…." he pointed to himself, "I live for them."

Kurt laughed, "Well you would have to love them." He shook his head. "I just don't like concerts where you get stuck in the crowd with people sweating all over you. No way," he leaned forward, his eyes shifting as he pictured his ideal evening out, "I prefer something more intimate like a bar or a pub with a live band."

"Hmmm, I'll remember that too," Blaine teased with a wink, "could be a possible third date."

"Third date?"

"Yeah, I've already got our second one all planned out." Blaine gave him a wink and Kurt couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips.

"Do tell."

"It's a surprise, but tell me, how does someone like you end up in LA?" Blaine asked changing the topic completely.

It was the only question that evening that would be able to make Kurt's face fall.

"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to," Blaine hurriedly added seeing Kurt's unhappy expression.

Kurt stared off into the distance. He didn't like sharing the disaster of his last relationship but, "Oh, what the hell," he muttered. He took a long sip of his wine, a little bit of extra support to help while he revealed his story.

"I fucked up basically." Kurt shook his head at his idiocy, "fucked up royally."

Blaine leaned back, immediately forgetting that he still had half a plate of food before him. "You know I studied interior design right?" Kurt began.

Blaine nodded.

"Well, it didn't start that way. It didn't start that way at all. I was originally at NYADA, New York Academy of Dramatic Arts."

"Wait, what?" Blaine gasped. "NYADA? How does someone go from NYADA to here? That's one of the toughest institutions to get into."

Kurt didn't answer.

"Oh," Blaine said in realization. "I see."

Kurt sighed lifting his chin as he was forced to relive all of his mistakes again. "Yes, I was the wide-eyed kid from Ohio who had all his dreams come true by getting into NYADA." Kurt folded his arms across his chest. "You'd think that that would have been enough wouldn't you." He shook his head in disbelief at his own actions. "But no, I had to have more."

Blaine narrowed his eyes but he wasn't going to judge. He had made enough stupid mistakes of his own to never give him the right to make comments regarding other people's actions and bad judgments.

"So, who was he?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was silent not wanting to reveal his name, but he finally took a deep brief and began.

"Mark, his name was Mark." Kurt leaned back in his chair as well, his appetite clearly gone. "New York is a really lonely place to live in when you're young and new and have never experienced things that other young people have experienced. The hierarchy at NYADA was just as bitchy as high school, an even though I loved my classes, I was lonely, very lonely. I wanted to have everything that everyone else was experiencing. I found it hard to make friends. I didn't join any cliques. It was like it had always been. I was alone, the outsider. I hadn't even had a boyfriend before."

Kurt stared Blaine squarely in the eyes.

"I'm only human Blaine, I have needs. After hearing about all my fellow students' escapades of going to parties and going to bars, I decided that I deserved some fun too. So I did some research, found an ideal gay bar and one night when I had finally plucked up enough courage, I thought I'd just go out by myself." Kurt paused to take a sip of his wine. "It just so happened that on that night, out of the blue, I met Mark."

Blaine shifted in his seat and rested his arms on the table before making himself comfortable while he listened.

"Mark was older, sophisticated and I thought so wise and mature. He swept me off my feet, kind of took me under his wing and…" Kurt's eyes fell to the table cloth. "I'd never had anyone care about me, want to hold me, want to be anywhere near me let alone want to kiss me, or do things with me. He was my first everything. First hand hold, first kiss, first…" Kurt let his voice trail off as he relived some of the most intimate encounters he had experienced in his head. "So anyway, suddenly I was happy in New York. I had someone who was lavishing me with attention, and at the start, we were inseparable. We skipped classes so we could make out in each other apartments, we went to parties, and oh boy, was the sex incredible."

"I knew that Mark was not perfect. I knew that he was flawed, the way he spoke about other people sometimes and got angry at strangers, or yelled at waiters in restaurants. I mean, I can sometimes be obnoxious and I've been pulled up for my own finger snapping, but I don't believe I've ever caused a scene. When you're lonely though and so desperate to be loved you can block out all of the negative aspects of someone." Kurt paused trying to get back on track. "Mark was studying in his last year at the Interior Design College of New York. He had travelled. He knew people, he was sophisticated, and the more I hung out with him, the more people in his circle of friends I met."

Kurt shrugged feeling ashamed, "I was in love, stupidly, hopelessly in love."

Blaine leaned forward even more, eager to learn more, "What happened?"

"I spent more and more time with Mark that eventually I was always at his place. I thought that that was what my life was meant to be about. That we were going to be together forever. I moved into his apartment, you know, to make things cheaper and," Kurt took a deep breath, "I stupidly let him convince me to drop out of NYADA and join him at Interior Design College."

"What?!" Blaine exclaimed aghast. "How did he manage that?"

"Mark was a talker and he was very good at persuading. He told me about his stories and the places he had been to. The people he had met and the connections he had made. He made the profession sound so exciting and that it had a more viable future for a, a person like me."

Blaine frowned but he let Kurt continue.

"I processed my application at the end of my first semester and quit NYADA at the end of my first year. I really did think that that was what I was meant to be doing after all. I had already made some great friends and people seemed to like my ideas. I enjoyed my first semester subjects, although the Mathematics ones were definitely a surprise."

Kurt took a long drink of his wine polishing it off completely and Blaine eagerly refilled the glass. It was only then that Blaine realized that his own mouth was parched and he took a large mouthful of his wine as well.

"I think, maybe it only lasted one semester at Interior Design College before things started to fall apart. Five months. Can you believe? Five months!" Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Mark went away for Christmas and New Year and when he came back, he was just…different, distant and withdrawn. I didn't think too much of it. I thought that maybe he had had a rough time with his family, he had never spoke kindly of them before. We worked through it and things kind of settled down, but he never told me what had happened and we were never really the same again."

"But what really caused the downfall of our relationship, man I can't even believe I'm calling it a relationship, was the school's end of year competition. It's an event that causes a big stir and one that attracts a lot of big names in the industry. It's so big that it has been known for people to gain internships and placements in jobs before they even graduate. Past students have had their careers take off, off the back of this competition. Both Mark and I thought we'd enter together."

"That year's competition the school had chosen a rundown building that was to be refurnished. We had to design a work area that maximized the space we had been given but also supported sustainable usage. The competition was fierce, I mean, we're talking about elaborate designs here, some of the most creative minds coming up in the industry were taking part in it. But we didn't care, we thought it would be fun and I secretly hoped it would the perfect way to bring us back together again since we would be working side by side. We both complemented each other, you know. Mark was more of the builder type while I was more of the small touches, last minute flourishes person."

"At first everything went well, we drew out our designs working to our budget and we started working late nights around our studies. But then, surprisingly Mark began to withdraw again. At first, he came up with excuses that he had an assignment due, or he had to work. There was always some kind of reason. I'm not the kind of guy who's going to smother my boyfriend but I was suddenly finding myself working by myself most nights, pulling all-nighters. I let it slip for a while, and then one night, I went back to the apartment to find him but he wasn't there. I confronted him the next day and he just said that he had gotten caught up with friends."

"This would have continued if one of Mark's friends, Peter, hadn't taken pity on me. He sent me a text one afternoon and told me that I could find Mark at his place. Confused I went there, it was a small get-together but I didn't recognize anyone. Peter guided me off to a back room." Kurt paused obviously reliving the horror inside his head. "I opened the door and there was Mark with another guy."

Blaine's face fell, "The fucking bastard!"

"And not just any guy, one of my fucking lecturers at that. I mean, how sleazy do you have to be to start having an affair with one of the lecturers the college. We had this huge blow out in front of all these people who I had never met before. It was so embarrassing. I was so angry but what was worst of all. What was the ultimate horror, my lecturer turned around and told me that Mark had only pitied me, pitied me from the start and he just didn't know how to get rid of me. Apparently they had gotten together over a chance meeting at Christmas and they had been continuing the affair ever since. Everyone knew they had been fucking behind my back, everyone but me."

"I stuck it out though. I completed the room all by myself while sleeping on the floor of Peter's apartment. I finished it just in time but my lecturer was on the panel for judging the rooms. I failed miserably and it was only then that I found out that Mark had designed another room all by himself. That's where he had been spending all of his other time when he wasn't being fucked from behind in my lecturer's office."

"Wow," Blaine shook his head in disbelief, "that's really messed up. No wonder you left."

Kurt paused for breath all of his spite coming forward.

"My room failed miserably, my lecturer pointing out all of my flaws in front of everybody and told me that I had no place at the school and should have stayed at NYADA, but God-forbid that that was a hopeless case for me as well."

"Wow, he really said that?" Blaine was horrified. How could people be so cruel?

"But that's not the end of it. It was one drama filled catastrophe after another. I got really drunk and at some godly hour after the judging, I stumbled back to Peter's apartment only to have him hit on me. He was drunk too but that doesn't excuse what he said to me.

"What did he say?" Blaine was furious. He was sitting on the edge of his seat wishing he could have been there.

Kurt shuddered at the memory. "He said that I had better put out if I wanted to keep a roof over my head, and if I didn't, then I would have to get out and leave."

"What! Are you fucking kidding me?" Blaine's face went red and he wound his hands into tight fists. "What did you do?"

"I told him no way, said I would rather sleep on the pavement than do that with him. I thought he'd been my friend. He went on to say that I really was pathetic and that no one could ever really want me. He said it was no wonder that Mark had cheated on me. He told me to run back to Ohio and that I could never play it big against all of them." Kurt shrugged. "So I did. I ran. But I didn't run back to Ohio."

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt's story. Who were these people?

Kurt sighed heavily, "So there I was, with hardly any cash, with nowhere to live and having just been told that I had no future in Interior Design. I couldn't hang my head in shame and try to get back into NYADA they would have just laughed at me. I couldn't call my Dad I was so ashamed that I had gotten caught up in such a mess, so I called Mercedes and she used most of her savings to fly me over to LA that very night. I've been living with her ever since. I never went back."

They were silent both processing everything that had been said.

"I don't think I'm a person who just gives up easily," Kurt commented, "but when you're in New York and your young and naïve and you realize you're playing with the big guys, it's hard to not believe what they say to you."

"I would never think you were quitter, Kurt. No way, not after that and you did the right thing and stood up for yourself. I would have left too."

Blaine was surprised to see a soft smile come to Kurt's lips.

"How can you smile after a story like that?" Blaine wondered.

"Because," Kurt responded quickly, "for the first time, I just realized the only good thing that came out of all that?"

"What?" Blaine asked unable to comprehend how Kurt could see anything positive out of such betrayal and deceit.

"Because, if none of that had ever happened, I would never have met you."

Blaine's mouth fell open. For once he was speechless. Kurt's words were so unexpected. But while it was one of the most flattering comments that he had ever heard, he was worried. Blaine shifted on his seat and his expression became serious.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Kurt replied his tone much lighter.

"Since all of that, since you left New York, you've never been in a serious relationship with anyone?"

Kurt shook his head and for once that evening he was unable to hold Blaine's gaze. "It happened just over a year ago but I don't want you to start taking pity on me or anything, Blaine. These things happen and I've grown from it, I'm older and even though it wasn't really that long ago in the grand scheme of things, I'm much more experienced in life now."

"But you've definitely been with other men, not just him and me?"

Amused, Kurt leaned onto the table as well mirroring Blaine's pose. "Yes, Blaine, there have been other men in between you and Mark. Mercedes, the ever so wonderful friend, pushed me out there, set me up on some dates but they were all an attempt to stop me from brooding around at home, and really, they were only just rebounds."

Blaine looked genuinely relieved. "That's good. Good."

Kurt giggled. "Blaine relax. It might have taken a while but I've moved on. I have had some fun times, but no one as fun as the two nights that I had with a gorgeous, sexy rock star, I might add." Kurt gave him a playful wink. "I will be honest though, you were my first one night stand."

"Well," Blaine began with a sly look, "I don't think it really categorizes as a one night stand when you go back for seconds."

Kurt's smile widened. "Hmm, true."

Comforted by Kurt's casual joking manner, Blaine's shoulders dropped. "I'm glad to hear that there were others though. You had me worried there for a moment that I had been some other asshole that you might have thought had taken advantage of you."

Kurt smirked, "Blaine I was using you! What better way to get over someone than by being fucked in every position imaginable by a hot rock star."

Blaine smile and looked more than pleased with himself that he had been able to do his part. He refilled Kurt's glass again.

"You were definitely a surprise though," Kurt added. "There I was thinking I was just going to get a good lay, to help me move on and then you turned around and whipped the floor from under me with your whole intimacy speech. I think I fell for you right then and there. I hadn't even realized that I had wanted more than just a fuck until you said that."

Kurt closed his mouth quickly. He hadn't meant to reveal that to Blaine just yet. He swallowed uncomfortably embarrassed that he had let so much slip. It must have been because of the alcohol and the fact that he had rambled so much about himself and had already put so much out there.

Blaine wanted to ease some of his embarrassment. "Well, at least we know that there are some mutual feelings floating around," he said softly.

They shared a warm understanding smile until Blaine suddenly reached out for Kurt's hand. "I'm sure karma has gotten back at Mark."

Kurt took another large gulp of his wine and shook his head. "It hasn't actually. He's doing very well for himself, very well indeed. He's now the chief editor of America Interior Design, the online magazine, earning bucket loads, still travelling, and worst of all, the last time I heard Mark and my lecturer were still together."

Kurt was silent after that. He had heard those rumors from various people and he had tried to ignore the possible truth that could be in them. If they were still happy together maybe they had always been right about Kurt. Maybe Kurt had been clinging onto Mark because he had been unhappy and unable to adjust to New York by himself. Maybe Mark had just taken pity on him, and maybe, just maybe Kurt had to realize that he really didn't have any talent after all.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, and just like before, it was as if Blaine had read his mind, "You didn't do anything wrong Kurt. You said yourself that the pair of you was inseparable. You were in love and he was the one in the wrong by cheating on you and not telling you. How can someone lie for so long and sleep with someone else behind their back and think that it's okay?"

They were silent again until Blaine finally had to ask, "So now you're just..?"

"living my life," Kurt finished for him staring at the table.

Blaine leaned back in his seat and frowned. "But what about your dreams?" he asked.

"What happens if you've realized that you don't have any dreams," Kurt quickly answered softly, but before Blaine could even think of how to answer such a depressing confession, Kurt continued, his eyes narrowing slightly. "And since we're on the topic of dreams, Blaine, what about you? What about your dreams?"

"Oooo, we're going straight for the punch, are we? Touché!' Blaine quipped but he was silently impressed with Kurt's intuition. Apart from his hint on the roof the night before and the conversation that they had had in bed five months ago, Blaine had never commented on what he wanted, but he sensed that Kurt already knew. "I see we are both people who have become sidetracked and have lost our way," he mused.

Kurt smirked, "At least you have been successful."

"Ah, but what is fame and fortune if you don't have someone to share it with?"

"Hmm, true." Kurt eyed him closely wondering whether he was going to get Blaine to open up just like he had, but before he could ask, Blaine closed the conversation. "Let's talk about something else and be happy again."

Kurt forced a smile. Another day, sometime in the near future, he would get Blaine to tell him his story, he was sure of it.

Blaine reached for the bottle of wine, and noticing that it was almost empty, rose from his chair and retrieved the second bottle he had chosen for the evening. He stood behind Kurt as he refilled his glass. "It's a date and I want to make you happy. Something I don't think I've been very good at so far by making you relive your past memories." Blaine's free hand came to rest on Kurt's shoulder and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "And I can't think of any other way of making that happen than by having desert."

"Ohhh," Kurt exclaimed looking up at him and despite the fact that he had just shared one of the most horrible stories of his life, Blaine's support and kind words eased him. "That does sound promising."

"And someone, a dear friend of yours, informed me that if there was anything I could do to try and get on your good side, cheesecake would be the way to do it."

Kurt's eyes burned, "Oh, all my secrets have been revealed! The traitors!"

True to Blaine's words, Mercedes had done right by him and had told Blaine where to buy Kurt's favorite kind of cheesecake. It was a simple blueberry cake but if a cheesecake was bought from _'Pure Cheesecakes'_, it didn't need to be elaborate, the texture and flavor was enough.

Their conversation took on a lighter note as they both realized that the last movie they had seen had been the same. They discussed the storyline and debated over the characters agreeing with each other at nearly every turn. Kurt laughed at Blaine's enthusiasm slowly sucking every last bit of cream off his spoon while Blaine became more and more animated as the conversation returned back to music. Music really was Blaine's life. His passion was invigorating. Kurt had only been in LA for just over a year and even though Mercedes, Finn and he enjoyed going out, they had only just scratched the surface of LA's extensive partying scene.

A small dollop of cream fell from Kurt's spoon and landed on his plate. Not wanting to waste it, he used his index finger to scoop it up and placed it in his mouth. He sucked hard on his finger savoring every last bit.

"You know you better stop doing that Kurt, you're starting to distract me," Blaine suddenly announced mid-sentence.

Kurt startled and blushed. He had been so captivated and entranced watching Blaine he hadn't realized that his mouth had been reenacting just what he'd like to do to another part of Blaine's anatomy. "Uh, sorry, it's just really good cheesecake." He dropped the spoon that he had been holding in his other hand and pushed the plate away.

"Well, it definitely gets the imagination going," Blaine said with a teasing smile and he rested his head in his hand to stare at Kurt longingly.

For the first time that night the conversation came to a halt and an awkward silence arose between them. It was a tension that was filled with a sudden hungry desire that neither could ignore.

Their eyes met heatedly.

"You know what's charming?" Blaine asked his voice low and sexy again.

Kurt shook his head.

"The fact that I don't know whether it's your embarrassment or the red wine that's brought the blush to your cheeks."

Kurt's cheeks only burned brighter and his stomach dropped. It was such a turn on when Blaine was so direct. He strongly believed that his decision to take a chance on Blaine was the right one. He was completely aware that Blaine was seducing him, trying to win him over. Kurt's mind flicked back to Blaine's comments about how he had already planned a second date and had mentioned a possible third. If Blaine was true to his words and was promising more dates and that he was going to be exclusive with him, then Kurt was more than willing to heat things up a little. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hand, and without missing a beat, he directed the conversation to just where he wanted it to go.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" he asked. "The sofa might be a more comfortable place for us to continue our conversations."

"What about Mercedes?" Blaine enquired.

"I checked my phone earlier. She's dragged Finn out for the night. She's going to crash at his place for a change which is saying something because you've never seen Finn's apartment." He shuddered dramatically and the corner of Blaine's mouth twitched to a half smile. Kurt's face became serious again and he looked Blaine squarely in the eyes. "We have the whole apartment to ourselves."

Another silence filled the air, and out of the corner of Kurt's eye, the only movement he could see was the gentle stroking of Blaine's fingers over the stem of his glass as he considered Kurt's invitation. Kurt's heart began to beat fast as the silence dragged.

"You have nice friends," Blaine finally commented.

"I do indeed," Kurt agreed his gaze unfaltering.

Blaine didn't say anything else. He rose to his feet taking his glass with him and captured the neck of the bottle in his fingers. He held out his other hand to Kurt, "Let's go."

18


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The sofa was never really in contention, in fact, it didn't even get a passing look. There was only one place where they were headed and that was Kurt's bedroom. But they weren't hurried or in a panicked, frenzied rush, they just walked with steadfast purpose each taking more sips of their wine as they went, Kurt's finger's looping through Blaine's as he took the lead to guide Blaine around the furniture in the dark apartment.

They paused in Kurt's doorframe and Blaine polished off his glass, his hand starting to sway only slightly from the alcohol as he refilled both of their glasses for the last time. The bottle now empty, Kurt took it from Blaine and dropped it into the trash can that was located near his door.

Kurt moved first. He leaned in, wrapping his free hand around Blaine's waist and drew him close. "Do you know how many times over the past five months I've dreamt and fantasized about pulling your ass into my room?" he whispered heatedly into Blaine's ear.

Blaine's eyes darkened, his pupils dilating. He swung Kurt round roughly with one hand and pushed him forcefully against the wall, the shock of the movement knocking the air out of Kurt's lungs and causing him to grapple for his glass as it nearly flew straight out of his fingers. Wine slopped onto the floor and probably onto his clothes and shoes too, but Kurt didn't care, it was hot, the lust in Blaine's eyes was hot, the way his chest rose heavily was hot, fuck, everything about Blaine was hot.

"Don't worry, the feelings mutual," Blaine returned hungrily. He stepped up and pinned Kurt against the wall with his body weight, so firmly that Kurt could feel every single inch of Blaine, and he meant every single, delightful, inch.

Their eyes locked, and then, for the first time since they had reentered the apartment their lips met, the realization of what they were going to do fueling the lust that had reignited in both of them. This was not a romantic kiss that promised a long fulfilling life together, this was a kiss that only had sex in mind, a kiss that only promised a night of mind blowing fucking that was sure to leave them both wrecked by the end of it.

Blaine's hands roamed over Kurt's body as he pushed him harder against the wall. "Fuck, I want you so bad," he muttered mouthing over Kurt's neck before he found his ear and nibbled on his lobe.

Kurt giggled as Blaine found his ticklish spot. He closed his eyes and let himself go with Blaine's movements, his head swirling from the wine he had drunk. He brought his free hand up and around the back of Blaine's neck to hold him closer. Man, he wanted all of him tonight. He wanted every single last piece of Blaine and as their lips parted briefly, Kurt came to the decision that it was certainly time for them to get rid of their drinks.

He slid along the wall freeing himself from Blaine's grasp, and without another word, walked across the room to the side of his bed where he could place his glass on his bedside dresser. He signaled once with a flick of his head for Blaine to do the same.

"Oh, well, if you insist," Blaine spoke slyly.

He sauntered closer, his eyes never leaving Kurt's but he kept his glass and instead, gave Kurt a forceful shove backwards towards the bed. His knees buckled as the mattress struck the back of his legs and he went down hard. Fuck! He loved dominant I-want-to-fuck-you-senseless-Blaine. Tonight was going to be fantastic.

Kurt scooted himself over the covers that Blaine had haphazardly thrown over the bed that morning and watched Blaine take another sip of his drink. He kept the glass in his hand, smiling coyly as he knelt up onto the mattress and straddled Kurt's legs.

"Would you get rid of that glass?" Kurt asked his eyes narrowing.

Blaine looked at it innocently, "I'm not usually a person who likes to waste good wine by just gulping it down."

He wasn't fooling anyone.

"Bullshit!" Kurt laughed and he sat up impatiently. He tilted his head close to the glass and parted his lips. "Allow me," he spoke huskily.

Blaine obliged, settled into Kurt's lap and gently brought the glass to Kurt's mouth, his free hand coming to rest at the back of Kurt's neck to support his head. Kurt swallowed the rest of its contents, half a glass of wine disappearing quickly into his mouth.

Blaine pounced, one hand throwing the used glass over his shoulder where it shattered nosily on the wooden floor, the other holding Kurt under the jaw to guide Kurt's mouth to his before Kurt could finish swallowing the rest of the wine. Blaine was forceful, cupping Kurt's face in his hands urging his lips apart, drops of wine trickling down Kurt's chin as he passionately kissed back. Blaine rocked into him and Kurt moaned sending even more drops of wine down his neck. It didn't stay there long. Blaine's tongue quickly found them, licking and sucking any traces of the drink off his skin. He lowered himself further and more heavily into Kurt's lap and rocked gently.

"Fuck!" Kurt cried, gasping for air as Blaine continued to grind sensually into him. It was one of the hottest things he had ever done. It was taunting and sensual, his hips moving with a fluid and steady rhythm, and all Kurt could picture in his head, was Blaine's pelvis gyrating back and forth like it did when he teased his audience on stage. Kurt could feel Blaine through his trousers and oh boy, did he just want to get their clothes off. "Undress me," Kurt begged, bestowing more kisses on Blaine's face as he spoke.

Blaine responded with a quick peck on his nose, his hands coming up to Kurt's chest. His waistcoat was quickly removed, shoes were hurriedly kicked off and socks were flung intermittently across the room. Their hands wandered with more intent, loosening each other's clothes so they could familiarize themselves with a curve of a butt cheek under jeans, the soft smooth feel of skin on a stomach under a shirt, or the ticklish spot on a pair of ribs. They smiled giddily to each other, the smell of each other's cologne intoxicating them further.

Blaine pushed Kurt back down onto the bed. "Fuck you feel so good!" he gasped, tugging at Kurt's shirt and pushing it up his chest. He smiled at Kurt's bare chest. It looked just how he remembered; soft, smooth and with the faintest hint of hair. He kissed Kurt's bellybutton and trailed his tongue gently up his body as he went, leaning to the side slightly as he got higher so his right hand could roam more freely. Too freely for his fingers trailed lower and lower, and straight to Kurt's crotch. He deepened his kiss and cupped Kurt through his tight trousers and began to rub over him.

Kurt moaned. He couldn't handle it anymore. He just wanted Blaine, he wanted all of him. He grabbed Blaine under the shoulders and pulled him back up so they could kiss again, his legs swinging around his waist and trapping Blaine against him.

Blaine murmured pleasingly as Kurt's fingers trailed softly over his butt cheeks, unable to go further due the position that they were lying in. But Kurt wanted to go lower, lower and lower to explore Blaine just as much as Blaine had explored him and his mind continued to wander as they rubbed against one another, checking off all the things that he was going to do to pleasure Blaine that evening.

But then, all of a sudden and most unexpectedly, Blaine pulled away.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" he cried pushing himself up and supporting himself with his hands. He was just inches from Kurt's face.

"What! What's wrong?" Still flat on his back, Kurt looked around befuddled wondering just what on Earth had happened to scare Blaine in such a manner. "What happened?"

"I, I, I just made a decision," Blaine said quickly catching his breath.

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean you just made a decision? What decision?"

Blaine moved his hands back, unwrapped Kurt's legs from around his body and sat down on his knees. Kurt shuddered involuntarily against the loss of Blaine's body heat.

"I think we should slow down, you know, because technically this is our first date."

Confused even more by Blaine's unprecedented behavior, Kurt pushed himself up slightly and rested on his elbows. "Blaine? What's going on?" He looked around exasperated. "Technically, it doesn't matter. We don't need to take it slowly in that sense. We've done it before. Twice I might add!"

"But that was just random, mindless fucking," Blaine responded heatedly. "This was a date, our official first date." Blaine sat on his haunches and rested his hands on his thighs.

"Shit," Kurt sighed and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I knew I shouldn't have told you what happened to me." He crossed his hands over his chest. "It's alright Blaine. You don't have to think that you have to take it slowly, that I'm too sensitive or too vulnerable. Come on, we're two grown men here, and seriously, I was just really turned on." He glanced down at his crotch for added emphasis.

"No, no, no, it's not about what you told me. Well, some of it is that," Blaine stopped, flustered and unable to articulate just what he wanted to say. He looked around wildly for something to help him.

Kurt swallowed deeply and pulled his legs up to his body, and it was only then when Kurt's body wasn't splayed out seductively before him, that Blaine finally found the words that he wanted to use. "It's just that I've gotten wasted and fucked a dozen men in the past couple of months."

"Not exactly what I want to hear right now," Kurt said flatly trying not to look away. He scooted himself backwards and leaned against the back of his bed increasing the distance between them. "You really have a way with words sometimes, you know that right?"

"No, shit, I…" Blaine threw his hands in the air. "It's just that none of those men, none of the sex meant a thing, Kurt. I don't want this," he pointed back and forth between the two of them, "to mean nothing."

The wind blew Kurt's curtain allowing the rays of the single streetlight outside Kurt's window to capture the earnest expression in Blaine's eyes as he leaned forward. "The next time we get intimate, Kurt, it's going to mean something."

Kurt laughed. "Weren't we just getting intimate? You just had your hand on my dick, Blaine."

"You know what I mean. I'm talking about the next time we have sex," Blaine edged back towards him on his hands and knees. "I want it to be more than just sex."

Blaine stopped and sat on his knees again, begging Kurt with his eyes to understand. Rock star Blaine that had just been provocatively ravishing him into the mattress had disappeared, and Kurt could see it, the lonely vulnerable man that he had only witnessed on one or two occasions had reappeared.

"Trust me Blaine," Kurt began still dumbfounded that Blaine had taken this turn. "Our first date meant something, everything that you did tonight, our conversations, your soft touches, it all meant something. It's okay."

It wasn't enough to satisfy Blaine. "Yesterday you said that you wanted more, you wanted the relationship not just the fleeting now and then sex, and after hearing everything that you said tonight, I want to do right by you Kurt. I want to give you more."

There was a long silent pause while Blaine watched Kurt anxiously. It was definitely surprising and not what Kurt had expected. He pondered over what he had just heard, and to Blaine's amazement, a disbelieving smile came to Kurt's lips.

"I can't believe Blaine Anderson, sex god rock star, is actually telling me that he doesn't want to have sex with me?" He crossed his arms with feigned disgust, "The guy who has probably slept with more men in the past five months than I have in my entire life? I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."

"Be flattered Kurt," Blaine grumbled. "Be very flattered." He pushed Kurt's legs down so they lay flat and swung his leg over so he could straddle Kurt once again. "Because unlike every other guy I've slept with I want to know what makes you hot," Blaine lay a finger on Kurt's chest, "and what turns you on," he trailed his finger down Kurt's ribs, "and," Blaine slowly grinded against him, "what drives you crazy."

"Hmm, yes," Kurt smiled trying to keep his cool because what Blaine had just done had just awoken his body again. "This is definitely back on track and it can work. Keep going," he smiled still not really taking Blaine's words seriously.

Blaine sank down balancing his weight evenly over his legs and Kurt's abdomen, and Kurt's hands came up to hold onto Blaine's sides, the pressure on his body warm and comfortable again.

"There's nothing more in the world that I want," Blaine spoke huskily daring to put another soft peck on Kurt's lips, "than to make love to you. But I meant what I said. I want to learn what makes you happy, what makes your body quiver and what makes you beg for more before we even consider going there again."

There was just a hint of a smile before Blaine lowered his lips back down on Kurt's for a deeper kiss. He brought his hands to rest on the back of Kurt's bed and used it to pull himself only closer and more heavily into Kurt.

"You know your argument is not very convincing when you do that," Kurt groaned. "Is this some kind of Blaine Anderson torture technique?" he asked sarcastically finding himself pinned against the back board of his bed. Kurt laughed disparagingly as his bed creaked with another one of Blaine's more energetic grinds, and he didn't believe for one moment that Blaine really wanted to take it slow after that. He gamely reached for the buckle on Blaine's belt, but then getting a better idea, he gave one quick strong shove on Blaine's chest as Blaine rolled his hips away. Shocked by the sudden, forceful push, Blaine fell straight back only to be pushed again while he was off balance.

Surprised to say the least, he looked down the bed at Kurt, his head now at the other end. "What did you do that for?"

"So I could do this," Kurt answered saucily. He clambered onto his hands and knees and slowly crawled up Blaine's body, his mouth tugging on different parts of Blaine's clothing. "I've told you already, Blaine," Kurt spoke with a raspy edge to his voice. "I don't care if it's officially our first date, I know what I want and I want you." He glanced up to see Blaine looking down at him his head propped up slightly with his hand. "You've promised me more than just the great awesome sex. You've promised me dates and the chance of a relationship." Unable to stop himself, Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist pinning him against his body. "I'm not afraid to admit that you have successfully seduced me."

Their lips met heatedly and their bodies melded together and neither could stop the soft gentle murmurings of pleasure that escaped both of their mouths. They broke away and Kurt eyed Blaine viciously. It was Blaine who managed to speak first though.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here Kurt and be romantic, but it doesn't help when you're rubbing your crotch against me like that," Blaine griped as Kurt rolled against him again.

"There was nothing romantic about what you just did before, trapping me against my bed like that," Kurt chided him playfully. Kurt squeezed his hand underneath the small of Blaine's back and slid his hand down so he could squeeze one of Blaine's butt cheeks again.

It was Blaine's turn to groan and it was the most beautiful sound Kurt had heard all evening. Here he was, the forceful, dominant and assertive man of the bedroom trying to be romantic, but instead, the only thing he was accomplishing now was turning into absolute putty in Kurt's hands.

"It's so good to see that I can be so persuasive," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips, forever continuing to gently glide over him ensuring just the amount of pressure to keep Blaine panting for more. "I want you Blaine. I want you inside of me. I want to feel you thrusting in and out of me, I want my body to jolt forward each and…"

"Oh, my fucking god!" Blaine reached up and rolled their bodies over enjoying the way Kurt parted his legs slightly so they slid even more comfortably together. They continued to roll and once again Kurt was back on top both of them vying for who was going to be in control for the evening.

They stopped after several moments and gazed at each other, both of them actually missing the sound of their giggles that had filled the room as they had playfully wrestled.

"You're so amazing Kurt," Blaine whispered suddenly and seriously. "You know that, right? I really want to know everything about you." Blaine stroked Kurt's face and kissed him again. "And I hope you really do want to know everything about me," he added when he pulled away.

Kurt paused and looked into Blaine's eyes. It dawned on him then, really struck home what was going on, of just what Blaine wanted. Yes, he was trying to romance Kurt, but he wasn't doing it because he thought that Kurt needed it. He was doing it because Blaine needed it. Blaine wanted and needed the romance. Underneath that tough outer layer of bravado that Blaine had been portraying all this time was a person who just wanted to be loved, who wanted to have someone know him, who wanted to have someone understand him. But most of all, he wanted someone to love him for who he really was.

Kurt gently stroked Blaine's face, and when he spoke, he tone was assertive but at the same time tender, "We can do whatever you want Blaine. I was just being stupidly horny," he chuckled but then his voice turned serious again. "If you want to take it slow we can take it slow because I'll tell you what, lying in your arms and doing nothing else all night will still be one of the best nights of my life."

"Only _one_ of the best?" Blaine frowned but inside, his mind had just exploded happily. "Now it's my turn to not know whether to feel flattered or insulted," he joked.

"Flattered," Kurt informed him huskily, his voice dropping. "And it will only be one of the best because no matter what, I can't discard the other two nights we shared together." Kurt brought his lips to Blaine's and kissed him lightly. "They were both extraordinary," he breathed.

They paused again, their eyes locking and that same feeling of certainty that Kurt had felt when he had kissed Blaine's at the private get-together flooded through him. He swept up and kissed Blaine fervently, holding onto him tightly and drawing his body closer again. His hands found their way under Blaine's shirt before they slid down and around to hold him at the small of his back. Finally however, knowing that Blaine wanted to take it slow, (although Kurt really couldn't see it happening), he pulled his lips away.

"So, Blaine," Kurt began slowly, his hands continuing to stroke over Blaine's back as he spoke, "if we're really going to be two grown men who are going to ignore that we have desires, sexual desires," he teased passionately, "just how do you intend to stop us from going all the way? How are you going to continue to romance me?"

Blaine lent down and their lips met again. "Hmmm. Don't worry, Kurt," he murmured. "I never said anything about ignoring our sexual desires and my plans for this evening still involve us satisfying each other." Blaine lowered his hands towards Kurt's shirt and its buttons. "Like I said before, I want to get to know you, and by the end of tonight, I might not have fucked you but I will definitely know what gets you off."

A shot of heat flooded through Kurt's body. "Fuck, you're not going to make this easy, are you?" he groaned.

Blaine chuckled mischievously against his skin. "Been a long time again has it?" he teased pulling Kurt's arms free from his shirt.

"You have no idea," Kurt sighed wryly.

"Well," Blaine said just before he dared to nibble on the skin on Kurt's collarbone, "I'll make sure I'll see to that tonight."

"Really not making this easy, Blaine," Kurt muttered.

"Oh, I never said it was going to be easy," Blaine laughed and he gave Kurt a wicked grin. "Because more than ever, all I want to do is to whip you over and sink my cock into your ass."

"Fuck, Blaine!" Kurt gasped in surprise, tightening his grip around Blaine's waist.

Blaine's eyes twinkled delightedly, "I'll start making a list. So, that's a yes to dirty talk?" He guided Kurt's hands back to his belt buckle. "You started on this earlier, don't think I didn't know," he quipped. Kurt quickly worked the buckle free as Blaine pulled his black shirt up and over his shoulders. He brought himself down, half on Kurt and half on the blanket, his fingers walking over Kurt's chest, stopping only when they reached a nipple to tickle and tweak it before moving on.

Blaine's fingers continued down Kurt's chest and began to undo his trousers, their lips constantly meeting until Blaine's hand found its way inside. He rubbed over the thin material of Kurt's briefs. Kurt groaned and closed his eyes.

"Fuck me!" he gasped.

Blaine caught his gaze piercingly, "Not yet Kurt, not yet."

The night proceeded slowly. On the one hand Kurt believed it to be pure torture, but on the other, it was absolute pure heaven. They lost themselves in each other for hours, both naked and wrapped in each other's arms, kissing slowly and languidly, massaging and exploring every inch of each other's body. They both took turns testing, discovering likes and dislikes, working their bodies closer and closer until they needed some kind of release.

But it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that they got the release they needed when Blaine, lying on his side, slowly rocked into Kurt's mouth withering and panting, his fingers swirling through Kurt's hair. Blaine removed his hand, clasping Kurt's that had been gently kneading and caressing every inch of his skin and gently twisted it around to guide it to just where he wanted it to go.

"Touch me, Kurt," he whispered, "because if I'm right from your comment that you made earlier this evening when you told me your story, you like it both ways too."

Blaine had been right, very right indeed, so Kurt touched him, his fingers slick with the lube that he retrieved from the top draw of his dresser. It didn't take long for Blaine to lose it after that, Kurt's fingers pulsing deep inside of him after having worked past his cheeks and muscles clenched tightly from pleasure.

Kurt's tongue swirled, saliva dribbling down his chin and his jaw aching but he refused to stop only intent on satisfying Blaine. He angled his head back and Blaine slid deeper and further into Kurt's mouth and throat, Kurt urging him all the way, his throat constricting at the feeling for a moment but then relaxing. With his head tilted back, their eyes locked for the briefest of moments and Blaine saw it all there, Kurt urging and wanting Blaine to enjoy himself. And with his guidance, Blaine began to rock harder and faster into Kurt, while all at the same time, Kurt's fingers increased their speed too, pummeling faster and deeper into Blaine.

It was as if Blaine's body snapped as he came, his gasps loud and sharp. Kurt soothed him rubbing his hands over Blaine's body, swiveling his tongue around his mouth savoring the last remnants of Blaine's flavor.

Satisfied that Blaine had settled, Kurt pushed him onto his back so he could straddle Blaine's body. He stroked himself as he edged higher and higher ensuring that Blaine was watching him as he worked. Kurt ached, dripping with excitement and Blaine's hands instinctively came up to massage his elegant muscles as Kurt's body rose higher. Their eyes met again, and this time, it was Kurt's need that was silently communicated. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and settled himself comfortably into the pillows while Kurt straddled over his neck, Blaine's arms wrapping up and underneath him.

His weight supported by the wall in front, Kurt closed his eyes and let the feel of Blaine's tongue and warm mouth send tingles deep into his spine. He didn't need to keep an eye on Blaine, he knew he would let him know if it became too much. He reached one of his hands behind him and caught Blaine's hand within his, Kurt's body still leaning slightly forward as he rocked his hips down. And just like their encounter several months before, the bed began to bump into the wall behind them as Kurt increased his pace.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

But this time it was softer, much softer, and in essence, just like the feel of Blaine's pulse that Kurt was sure he could feel on his wrist under his grip.

Rachel bounced back up the stairs towards Kurt's apartment building. She was empty handed this time except for her infamous cell phone, and despite the fact that she was about to pull Blaine away from Kurt, she secretly couldn't wait to see Blaine again. She wanted to hear every single last detail about the past twenty four hours. Ever since Kurt had innocently walked into Blaine's life at that VIP meet and greet, she had had a positive vibe from him, and there was no doubt in her mind that he was the missing piece in Blaine's life. It was as if the word 'chemistry' had been created the moment they had laid eyes on each other.

This time Rachel didn't hesitate to let everyone know that she had arrived, her finger hitting Kurt's apartment buzzer multiple times. Compared to the day before though, Rachel had to wait even longer before there was a reply. In fact, she had to press the buzzer four times before, finally, someone answered her.

She recognized Finn's bleary voice down the intercom immediately. "Who is it?" he demanded gruffly.

"It's Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson's personal assistant," she told him impatiently. "I'm here to pick him up."

Finn's voice suddenly came back more lively, "Oh, yeah, sure, come on up."

The door buzzed, Rachel pushed it forward and she proceeded to bounce energetically up the stairs humming to herself as she went. She wanted all the details! She wanted to hear about everything that had happened. She wanted to know whether they had kissed. She even wanted to know if it had progressed even further from there. Actually, Rachel just wanted to know everything.

Finn was in the middle of having a panic attack. He had staggered out of Mercedes' bedroom hung over and surviving off about only four hours sleep to find that one of the most gorgeous women he had even seen was on his doorstep again. Again! And there he was dressed in a and boxers and smelling of the night before.

He ran an anxious hand through his hair as he let Rachel into the apartment, and just like the day before, she looked glamorous and sophisticated, and holy crap how her legs just seemed to go on for forever in that tiny black skirt.

Rachel coughed softly trying to bring Finn's attention back to her face. "Where's Blaine?" she asked trying to hide the delighted smirk on her face.

"Oh, urr," Finn swayed in confusion and panic as if he didn't know which direction that he should take. "I didn't see them last night but urr, since the sofa bed has not been made up…" Finn looked across the lounge room towards Kurt's closed bedroom door, Rachel following his gaze. Her heart leapt for joy. Yes! This could only mean good news.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other knowingly. Rachel couldn't help herself and smiled so big that her eyes sparkled, but then she frowned, shook her head and squared her shoulders.

"Sadly, as much as I don't want to disturb their little love nest, I'm really going to have to."

She stepped past Finn and started towards Kurt's bedroom door, her shoes tapping gently over the smooth wooden floor.

Rachel gave one last glance to Finn and then knocked, "Blaine," she called. "It's me. We need to head out. You've got several engagements today."

They both waited but there was not a sound from the other side of the door. Rachel swallowed, took a deep breath and reached for the handle.

"Dude!" Finn gasped. "You can't do that! What if they're…"

"It's okay, I've seen Blaine…." Finn's eyebrows rose in surprise, "on many occasions."

"I can't look!" Finn gasped and he turned away, his hand going up to cover his eyes.

There were no screams of protest or angry words thrown in their direction however. Finn paused at the silence and feeling that it was safe for his eyes, he quickly turned back and peered into Kurt's room over Rachel's head.

Rachel frowned again and crossed her arms. Kurt's bedroom was empty.

"I thought you said that they were here."

"They were!" Finn exclaimed taking a step inside to have a look around just to make sure.

"Well, if the door has been closed how would you know?" Rachel asked.

Finn's cheeks went bright red and his mouth opened slightly as he tried to find an explanation.

Rachel started to giggle. "I see!" She screamed happily inside. Perfect! Progress had definitely been made in the right direction. Her fists scrunched at her sides and she couldn't lose her smile. "So they were definitely… going for it?" she asked just to be sure.

"Shit! I didn't hang around to eavesdrop but I distinctly heard some agreeable urr, let's just call them moans of pleasure and enjoyment when I got back last night."

Rachel couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She screeched and leaned over to give Finn a quick hug. He stiffened beside her and panic filled his face as he distinctly remembered that he looked like a homeless person next to her, and probably smelt like one too. Rachel, however, didn't seem to notice, she squeezed his hand and turned back to Kurt's neatly made bed.

"But where are they now?" she wondered out loud. She tapped the screen on her phone several times and then brought it to her ear. Her hand remained poised that way for several long seconds before the distinct chime of Blaine's phone started coming from behind her.

Finn walked over and retrieved Blaine's phone from the couch.

Rachel frowned, fretted and glanced at her watch deep in thought. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," she muttered to herself. "I know that you might be in love, but what am I going to do?"

Finn gazed at her nervously, watching her as her fingers drummed over the surface of her phone as she tried to figure out what her next step should be.

"Can I get you a drink?" Finn asked quickly, suddenly seeing this as his opportunity to actually have a decent conversation with her, and possibly, God forbid make some kind of impression on her. He glanced down quickly at his clothes, hmm, no chance of that today.

"Sure," Rachel answered distractedly.

"Cool." Finn nodded and held out his hand, sidestepping awkwardly as he guided her to the kitchen.

"You don't live here do you?" Rachel asked as she watched Finn juggle his way around the kitchen trying to find where Kurt and Mercedes kept their coffee and cups. He knocked over some containers in the cupboard and they bounced noisily to the ground.

"No, but you would think I would know where the coffee is. I'm here just as much."

"So, you're dating Mercedes?" Rachel asked carefully.

Finn spun on the spot and faced her. "No! No! It's not like that. Urr, Mercedes actually met some blonde guy last night with the hugest lips I've seen, and she went back to his place."

"But that doesn't explain why you slept here." Rachel's face dropped. "Oh, you came back here to keep an eye on Kurt and Blaine? Because Finn, I have to tell you, deep down Blaine is really a nice guy."

"Well, I don't know about that, but no, that's not the reason why I'm here." Finn glanced down on the counter spying the note that Kurt had left for Mercedes. "Well, this explains their disappearance."

He handed the note over and Rachel sighed.

"_Blaine's taken me out today. Won't be back until tonight. Will fill you in then, Kurt."_

Rachel sat fiddling with the small piece of paper in her hands as Finn rushed about making her coffee and seeing that he still hadn't found the coffee cups, even though Rachel could spy them from where she sat, she rose to her feet to help him. Their hands collided as she reached up to open the glass cupboard. They both froze, both of them feeling the strike of electricity that had buzzed up their hands.

"Static electricity," Finn stated nervously and their eyes locked. "It'll get you every time."

Rachel smiled softly looking up at him. "Yeah," she swallowed unsteadily, "every time."

They continued to stare, and then, Finn feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of Rachel's dark eyes and proximity of their bodies, suddenly dropped his arm backwards. He didn't realize however, that it was right in line with Rachel's phone and his clumsy action knocked it straight out of her hand. Both Finn and Rachel gasped as the phone flew through the air and shattered against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

They both stared at the several pieces of plastic and battery.

Finn's face dropped but Rachel looked over to him with a quirky smile.

"I was just thinking that I needed to replace my phone's case."

"Yeah, they come in handy," Finn managed to tell her.

Rachel gently placed her hand on his arm, "Go make the coffee and I'll see if I can fix it."

The coffee was disgusting, it was far too strong, cold and had far too much sugar for Rachel's liking, but it was after she had taken the second polite nonexistent sip that she stared over the top of the cup and finally met Finn's eyes again. He looked away quickly though, still mortified by what he had done. The man was actually sweating, his fingers fumbling with her phone as he tried to put it back together since she hadn't been able to do it. Not that it would have mattered, the front screen had several large cracks on it.

She eyed him up, amused by the way his forehead creased as he fretted about her phone. Rachel knew that he had made an impact on her. She knew from the mere fact that she hadn't overreacted and had a meltdown, because really what did it matter when everything was saved meticulously on her SIM card. But faced with her stressful job, in any other situation it wouldn't have mattered and she still would have lost it.

Today however, because of Finn, she hadn't.

Rachel took all of him in. His large gentle hands, his tall goofy frame, the way his mouth opened in a silent 'o' when he was deep in thought. It had been so long since she had done anything for herself. So long since she had even been on a date or even kissed at guy. She sighed inwardly. Despite his messy and obvious hung over appearance, he looked like the kind of guy who would really treat her right but also the kind of guy she could really relax around and not be afraid to be herself.

"I think it's really broken," Finn gulped worriedly.

"It's really okay," she said evenly, her eyes poised on his face continuing to size him up.

"So, what are you going to do now that you can't get Blaine back here," Finn asked his brow furrowing. "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

Rachel suddenly remembered her predicament and her head fell into her hands. "Oh, I'm so going to get into trouble for this," she moaned and then her head flung back up. "What about Kurt? Can you call him? Blaine's manager is going to make my life a living hell if I don't get him to this event today."

Rachel need say no more. Finn jumped to his feet and jogged out of the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with his phone to his ear. Kurt's number, however, quickly stopped and Finn lowered his hand, his expression just like he was going to tell her the world was going to end.

"Kurt's phone has been turned off," he told her softly.

Rachel rubbed her shoulders and then rested her head in her hands as she massaged her temples. Finn watched her with concern. She looked so tense, stressed and… fragile.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but urr, when was the last time you had some fun?"

Rachel scoffed, "Being someone's personal assistant is a seven days a week, twenty four hours a day job. I never have any time for fun."

"Hmm," Finn nodded thinking. _'You can do this. She can only say no'_. "Do you want to go and do something fun today? With me… You look like you need to loosen up. I mean because if Blaine's gone and not meeting his obligations then I think you can too."

Rachel eyed him closely. She liked that he was nervous when he asked her out. She liked that he wasn't from her world. She liked that he looked like just a run-of-the-mill everyday bloke. Why should Blaine get all the fun? Why should he be the only one to get all of the attention? Why should he be the only one who was allowed to have someone else give them some tender loving care?

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Oh shit! Finn hadn't even thought that far ahead. He had thought she was going to knock him back straightaway. It had to be good. It had to be something spectacular, something that would knock her socks off and make her believe that he was the most fantastic and exciting man she had ever met.

"How about bowling?"

"Bowling?!" Rachel's face dropped, and so did Finn's.

_Bowling? Why the hell would you suggest something so ordinary and mundane as bowling to someone as sophisticated and elegant as Rachel._ Finn wanted to hit himself. Instead, he swallowed nervously.

But then surprisingly, Rachel leaned forward and whispered,

"Tell me Finn, mystery man of the hour, why on Earth did you suggest bowling?"

Finn fretted. Was she making fun of him? Was she mocking him? Did she now think that he was the most pathetic unglamorous man she had ever met?

"Urr, because I've always thought bowling was a lot of fun and a great stress reliever." He relaxed a little and gave her smile. "You know, some pizza, soda, good company, music and a fun game. Yeah, I always have fun when I go bowling."

Rachel sat back in her seat, analyzing him further before she glanced down at her coffee deep in thought, "You know what, Finn. I like to have fun too and I haven't had any fun for a long time." She glanced back up at him and smiled widely, but then her expression changed so quickly Finn was afraid that she had changed her mind.

"Will I have to put my fingers in the holes?" she asked worriedly.

Finn thought for a moment, "Kind of."

Rachel considered his words and Finn thought it was all over already. But Rachel was to surprise him. She shrugged her shoulders, nodded her head and smiled.

Finn's face broke into a relieved smile too, "Bowling it is then."


	13. Chapter 13

17

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kurt didn't want to interfere. He was just going to continue sitting on the large rock that was conveniently located nearby. He wasn't going to tell Blaine that he could pull a car apart in a quick minute and he wasn't going to tell Blaine why his old beat up ride had actually stopped. It did this every single time. What he was going to do was watch Blaine as he leaned over, head first under the hood providing Kurt with the most exceptional view of his life. Kurt rested his head on his hand and smiled to himself. The car could stay out of action for as long as it wanted, Kurt had no desire to be going anywhere else in a hurry.

They had only been driving for around an hour and a half, and from all the road signs Kurt knew that they had been heading in the direction of the San Gabriel Mountains in the Angeles National Forest. It was fine by Kurt. In all the time that he had been in LA, he had never had the opportunity to go. He wasn't exactly the most adventurous outdoor person but if a place had worthwhile scenery, he didn't mind giving it a try.

They were not far off their destination however, when Kurt's junk of a car had inevitably broken down, and Blaine, being the ever true hero, had insisted that his father's bonding endeavors over a '59 Chevy a few years back had provided him with enough skills to fix it. Or so he believed.

Kurt watched on in amusement. He didn't care how long it took Blaine to realize what the problem was because never before had Blaine demonstrated such a show of raw masculinity. The way his veins on his forearms popped as he leaned this and that way, or the way his biceps puckered out as he leaned forward and angled his arms playing with something else towards the back of the engine. And never before had Kurt had a better view of Blaine's ass as he leaned over and examined something else on the other side.

And then, Kurt couldn't believe that it was going to get better. Almost in slow motion, Blaine stood back up and pulled off his shirt in one fluid move exposing the taught and defined muscles over his shoulders. Small beads of sweat flew from his hair as he shook his head gently, and he turned sideways while he tucked the shirt into the back pocket of his jeans revealing his tanned body that was glistening with sweat. Blaine wiped his hand over his forehead and left behind a rough smudge of grease in its wake.

Kurt's mouth dropped open at the sight of Blaine's sweaty, slick body, his six pack showing, his jeans hanging low with just a hint of the top of his butt showing each and every time he moved. Kurt looked around furtively. When had he paid for this soft porn? He swallowed deeply and shifted his hips on the rock trying to give himself more space in his jeans, the material already too tight.

Finally, Blaine gave up and he turned around to face Kurt. "I'm afraid we might have to call a tow truck," he revealed solemnly. "I'm sorry, it must be bad. I've checked your oil, I've checked your radiator, I thought I could fix it but," Blaine shook his head as if the car was a pet on its last legs.

Kurt couldn't put it off any longer, not now, not when all he wanted to do was rip Blaine's jeans off.

'_Damn it! Stop Kurt! Think with your head for once and not with your balls,' _he berated himself.

He couldn't do anything too rash. Yes, they had gone a little further than what they had intended to the night before, but this morning Kurt had been adamant that he was going to keep things slow for Blaine. But oh boy, with a sight like that it was just too tempting.

He rose to his feet and started towards the car. He was just going to fix it that was all. He wasn't going to do anything else.

Kurt struck a pose, winked at Blaine and leaned down to reconnect the lead that stubbornly insisted on coming lose every 100 miles or so. He gave Blaine a wry smile, "There's no need for a tow truck. I think you'll find it'll work now."

Speechless, Blaine gazed at the car's engine, then back at Kurt and then back at the engine again. A frown became embedded on his forehead as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"You…" He caught the look in Kurt's eyes and the realization set in. "You knew all along…"

Kurt ignored him, his eyes eagerly raking over Blaine's sweaty chest that was now only inches away, and as he watched, several more beads of sweat began to wind their way down Blaine's stomach muscles where they would inevitably soak into the top of Blaine's underwear.

Kurt tried to swallow down his lust.

But it was no use, he couldn't resist any more.

Fuck the idea of them taking their time and making their next intimate experience mean something. Yes, it was a sudden 180 degrees turn around in his thoughts, but now, in his current desire for Blaine, all he wanted to do was to bend Blaine over and have his way with him.

"It was too much fun watching you get all hot and sweaty," Kurt told him breathlessly.

"You fucking pervert," Blaine tutted, seeing the hunger burn in Kurt's eyes. He licked his lips and was unable to stop the twinkle come to his eyes.

They stared each other down, their eyes piercing into each other for five long seconds, their breaths becoming short, the hearts beating faster, and then, in a flash they moved.

Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and pushed him up against the front of the car. Their bodies collided together as their lips met, their hands quickly coming up to rake over each other's bodies and Kurt didn't care one bit that he was getting Blaine's greasy fingerprints all over his clothes. They were sloppy, eager and noisy, too consumed in their passion for each other to give a damn about anything else.

Kurt reached up and cupped Blaine's face, "Just fuck me Blaine. Fuck, me hard. Right here, right now against the front of the car. I know you wanted to wait, but I can't, not anymore. Just fuck me Blaine, fuck me! And if you don't, then I'll just have to whip you over and fuck you instead!"

"Shit, Kurt!" Blaine gasped. He grabbed Kurt around the waist and hoisted him up so he was sitting on the thin piece of metal that wound round the top of the open car. He spread Kurt's legs apart and positioned himself snugly in between his thighs. "We were meant to be taking it slowly but when you fucking talk like that."

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine locking his ankles together around his back. "Shut up, Blaine. Just shut the fuck up." He pulled Blaine's head back to his and their lips reconnected aggressively. His hands glided over Blaine's sweaty chest and he let his fingers come to rest over one of his nipples making Blaine gasp in agreement. To answer Kurt's move, Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt even harder, holding onto his butt cheeks so they rubbed against each other pleasingly. They both moaned in pleasure.

Kurt wasn't going to stop there though. He wanted to do this, right then and there in the open. He wanted to touch Blaine. He wanted to touch him everywhere. He wound his hand round to the back of Blaine's jeans and slid his fingers down finding his way underneath the waistband of Blaine's underwear. Blaine gasped again at his touch, louder this time.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here," Blaine laughed against his mouth. "Maybe we should move to the back of the car."

Kurt gently scratched his other hand down Blaine's chest, his nails grazing over his skin, the dirt and sweat gathering under his fingernails. "No, we're doing this here, right now. The back of the car is too far away."

Blaine's mouth dropped open in delight. He had had sex in more than one public place in his time and he was more than delighted to hear that Kurt was just as adventurous.

Without any hesitation, Kurt met Blaine's gaze and with a devilish wink he slowly began to work the top button of Blaine's jeans free. Kurt maintained his stare and ever so slowly dragged the zip down. Unable to control himself any longer, Kurt lowered his eyes tugging on Blaine's jeans and underwear, heat engulfing his body as he pulled Blaine back against him, now naked but for his jeans that were gathered around his knees.

"You never fail to disappointment," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips as his hand began to work him over. "You're beautiful."

Blaine closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly at the feel of Kurt's fingers. He swallowed and Kurt leaned in to gently lick his Adams Apple, his eyes alight with the power that he had over Blaine in that moment.

Blaine's lids opened a fraction and a smiled tugged at his lips. "You know, I'm not going to be the only one who's going to get off here."

"Oh!?" Kurt asked and he looked down in surprise. He had been so captivated in Blaine's beautiful face he hadn't even realized that Blaine's hands had also been getting busy. He was already pulling Kurt's zip down.

"You," Blaine spoke, his breath soft on Kurt's cheek, "are fucking gorgeous and I'm going to fucking take you whole in my mouth again just like I did last night."

"Blaine!"

"That's right, you're going to stand above me and hold my head while you fuck into my mouth. And I'm going to take it and swallow every last drop of you down!"

"Blaine!"

Kurt felt himself pulse at Blaine's words, and that was it, it was too much. His words were like fire.

He jolted up straight hoping that he hadn't already come.

Kurt froze and looked around in confusion.

'_What the hell?'_

'_Noooooooo.'_

Kurt's shoulders dropped.

'_What a disappointment.'_

He had been dreaming.

Dreaming!

The dream so vivid and real, he had to think for a moment as to where it had started and where it had ended because he was achingly turned on and he could almost feel the words they had just spoken to each other. Alas, he realized, as he saw the scenery speeding past outside of the passenger window, he wasn't on top of his car, his car hadn't broken down, and most disappointingly, Blaine didn't have his hands all over him.

"Intense dream?" Blaine asked and Kurt startled again.

There was Blaine, one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting in the open window, the wind blowing his beautiful curls into a maddening mess of knots. He looked dashing in his pose, his eyes peering over the top of his sunglasses.

"You could say that," Kurt said sarcastically, images of Blaine all erect and excited flashing before his eyes. He moved uncomfortably in his seat hoping that during his dream he hadn't said anything. He side-eyed Blaine and guiltily noted a satisfied smirk on his face. Oh dear, he might have.

Kurt licked his lips and smacked his mouth together trying to get some moisture back inside it. "Yes, very intense, very intense dream."

Blaine flashed him a cheeky smile but he didn't question Kurt any further, instead he redirected Kurt's attention to back outside the car. "We're nearly there," he revealed.

Kurt leaned his head slightly out of the window into the breeze enjoying how Blaine had refused to keep the windows up and use the air-conditioning. It was nice this way, instead of viewing nature from behind the glass. By having the windows down, they were in it, connected to the living breathing forest that towered above their heads. He breathed deeply and felt his body relax now that they were completely out of the city.

"So, is this where I find out that you're really a serial killer and you've brought me out here so you can get rid of my body?" Kurt asked playfully once he had opened his eyes again. "Because I have to tell you Blaine, people will notice that I've gone missing."

Blaine chuckled at his words. "Would I have given you all that sunscreen earlier if I was going to kill you?"

Kurt shrugged, "Good point. But seriously, where are you taking me?"

"Two summers ago, my brother and I came out here to explore, you know, just get out of the smog. I'm going to take you to where we went." Kurt watched him curiously as the car slowly came to a stop and Blaine handed him a card. "Stick the Adventure Pass up on the window while I get the stuff out of the boot." Kurt looked at the card wondering just when Blaine had purchased it. He must have been asleep for quite a while.

"Come on!" Blaine urged him over his shoulder as he climbed out of his seat. "You won't regret it."

Kurt followed him not wanting to be left in the car that was already heating up. He squinted against the sun despite the fact that he was wearing sunglasses, and he knew straight away that it wouldn't be long before his skin would start to prickle as it began to burn. "Blaine, you've seen my skin, haven't you?" Kurt asked worriedly coming round to Blaine's side of the car. He didn't want to sound over dramatic and he really didn't want to put a dampener on Blaine's excitement but he didn't want to turn into a burnt lobster either. "Sunscreen is not going to help against this!" he exclaimed.

Blaine laughed as he pulled a backpack out from the back of the car. He stopped though just before he put it on over his shoulders reconsidering his actions, and instead, pulled off his short sleeved shirt that he had on over his . Before Kurt could protest, Blaine began to wrap it strategically over Kurt's head so it covered his neck and the top of his arms.

"Not exactly the most fashionable accessory," Kurt muttered.

Blaine laughed and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Kurt's nose. "Come on, Porcelain. Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Kurt groaned. "Please don't call me that, it brings back far too many bad memories!" He watched Blaine continue to pull another bag from the back of the car and he passed it to Kurt.

"It's got a bottle of water inside. We've got a couple of hours of walking ahead of us. You'll need it." Blaine glanced at the trees above him. "And don't worry too much about the sun because most of the trail is going to be in the shade." He flashed Kurt an excited wink. "I hope you don't mind getting wet."

Kurt's mouth hung open. A couple of hours long hike? Wouldn't this be the best time for him to explain to Blaine that while quiet walks in the outdoors was nice and relaxing, Kurt didn't really consider long thrill-seeking hikes his thing, and doing it in the middle of a blistering hot day wasn't either.

He caught a glimpse of Blaine's excited face and swallowed down his instant protest. Kurt didn't want to disappoint him. "Just wait!" he called, "More sunscreen!"

The trail for the most part was not too difficult and it allowed them to chat idly and admire the scenery. But it was hot. There was no other way to explain it, and when Blaine had mentioned that they might get wet, Kurt had been a bit dubious. But to Kurt's relief, the little creek beds that they crossed provided respite from the heat. Whenever they approached a new one, Kurt would sweep down and cup the water in his hands before tossing it over his head to wet Blaine's shirt and his hair. The process seemed to help cool off his body somewhat, but by the time they reached the next stream or creek, Kurt was burning up again. He was also sweating profusely with long big beads that began at his temples, gathered in his hair and trailed down the side of this face.

"I have to say Blaine," Kurt told him while they took a short rest at one of the many creek beds they had passed. "This really is a testament as to how much I'm into you."

By then, they had been hiking for nearly three hours and Blaine looked just as sweaty, but unbelievably, his excitement had failed to wane.

He chuckled at Kurt's words, stopped and pulled Kurt close. "You know when we went past that huge rock about an hour ago." Kurt nodded trying to ignore the way his clothes were sticking to his back. "Well, if we had continued to hike that way for another couple of miles or so, we would have finally come across the Bridge to Nowhere. When my brother and I came out here we decided to explore another route, and we…" Blaine paused and he couldn't hide the smile on his face. "We found something else."

"What did you find?"

Blaine didn't answer but tugged on Kurt's hand and pulled him through some overhanging branches and tall grass. Kurt was just about to start protesting at why they had suddenly left the shorter grass, when all of a sudden, they came out of the shrubs and onto the other side where he couldn't do anything else but gasp. Blaine had led him out onto a rocky outcrop, and it was lucky that Kurt had not been rushing, because if he had, he would have stepped right over the edge and fallen into the small canyon below them.

Kurt took in the sight speechless. Inside the small canyon was a crystal clear river winding its way through the rocks. Trees and shrubs surrounded the waterhole, and as they watched, a bird leapt from a branch and took several powerful flaps of its wings to pull itself out of the canyon and up to their eye level. They watched it soar into the sky where it circled above them, annoyed that it had been disturbed before it continued off to find somewhere else to hunt. It had left the lost paradise behind making it private just for Kurt and Blaine to use.

Kurt looked at Blaine and found that he was watching him.

"Blaine! It's beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Blaine's smile widened, delighted by Kurt's response. "I come here now and then when I want to get away. Apart from when I came here with my brother, I've never brought anyone else here before, but I wanted to share it with you." Kurt quickly glanced at him in surprise realizing that this was Blaine opening up to him even further, letting him in and seeing what Blaine was really all about. "It's better down there," Blaine announced. "Think you're ready for a swim?"

Kurt's face rose in surprise but he nodded eagerly. Yes, he was ready for a swim but he hadn't brought his swimmers.

"Let's go!" Blaine turned heading to the edge of the canyon where he could start to scramble down a gap in the rocks.

"Blaine," Kurt spoke, his voice quiet.

Blaine turned to face him a questioning look in his eyes.

"Thanks for bringing me here. I might have been a bit reluctant at first but it's truly wonderful. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Blaine smiled and gave him a quick nod of his head. "Come on, the water is going to be amazing."

It only took several minutes to scramble down to the bottom. They helped each other on the way as they negotiated the larger rocks, jumping from one to another before they were able to slide down some gravel to reach the water. It did look very inviting. They dropped their bags and Blaine immediately started to rip off his shirt and pull off his trousers.

"I'll see you in there," he called over his shoulder, and to Kurt's amazement, Blaine didn't stop at his shirt and jeans. He bent down, and in one swift move, ripped off his underwear before he began to run towards the water's edge. He waited until he got to his knees, and then he dived, his body disappearing into the water, his small but shapely form gliding powerfully with just two simple strokes. Kurt watched as Blaine kicked with his legs and disappeared under the dark surface before suddenly resurfacing in the middle of the waterhole a few seconds later. He let out a loud blissful shout when his head came up.

"Oh my god, Kurt! You have to get in here, the water is amazing!"

Kurt was still standing at the water's edge, his hands on his shirt as he looked around nervously wondering if he had the courage to rip off all of his clothes as well. He didn't believe he was a prude and he had no problem parading around without any clothes on at home (when he was alone of course) but he was not an exhibitionist either.

Blaine spied his worried glances. "Don't worry, Kurt," he called over. "There's no one around. It's just us here."

There was nothing more in the world that Kurt wanted than to dive into the water and swim nakedly with Blaine. Who cared if someone came along and saw them, it would be worth it. He stripped out of his clothes and tiptoed to the edge, his hands cupped over himself to keep him modest. He braved a toe into the water and yelped. It was freezing!

"You better just dive in and get it over with," Blaine advised him swimming back over. He was on his stomach, his hands on the small rocks under the water to keep his head up.

"It's like ice!" Kurt cried out.

Blaine only sauntered closer. "Trust me, it feels great once you're in."

Kurt knew it was only because his body was hot. He gasped as his feet fully submerged and braved to wade deeper until the water was up to his calves. The water was so cold it burned and he jumped up and down on the spot in protest. "You've got to be kidding me!"

But Blaine was not going to hear any of it. He suddenly leapt up out of the water, grabbed Kurt around the waist and tackled him down. The landed with a crash, Kurt's eyes all squished together to stop the water from getting into them. He screamed all the way, and then resurfaced still screaming. "I can't believe you did that! How can I ever trust you again?" He gasped playfully.

Blaine let go laughing at the sight of Kurt's appearance, struggling to gain his footing. He reached out for Kurt's fingers and tried to pull him closer, but this time, Kurt turned the tables. He lunged at Blaine to get some revenge and the pair toppled back down under the water, their hands protectively grabbing onto each other once again. The both came up and Blaine's hands that had been holding Kurt around the middle came up to loop around the back of his neck.

"So, are you glad you came?" Blaine asked, droplets of water running down his hair and face.

Kurt couldn't remove the smile off his face enjoying the feel of their wet, slick bodies sliding against each other in the chest high water. "Of course I am," he replied breathlessly and he leaned in and gently kissed Blaine. After all his internal bitching and complaining he was absolutely delighted that Blaine had brought him to this secret location.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Blaine spoke quickly before he leaned back in to finish the kiss.

"You're welcome," Kurt murmured, his lips grazing over Blaine's as he spoke.

Their kiss suddenly deepened both of them all too aware of their naked bodies under the water. Blaine pulled away to catch his breath, Kurt's hand trailing over his chest. "Come with me," he whispered, smiling so seductively Kurt's stomach flopped with excitement. "There's a little alcove over to the left, we can explore the rest of the waterhole later." He tugged Kurt with him and they continued to kiss, Blaine gently pushing Kurt's body in the direction that he wanted to go until Kurt suddenly found his back pushed up against the back of a rock.

"Are we really going to do this?" Kurt asked glancing around stealthily as Blaine kissed his collarbone. Despite the fact that he was sure they were the only ones there and they were quite isolated, he was fearful that someone might see.

"You know," Blaine began kissing his way up Kurt's cool wet chest, "this has always been a fantasy of mine." His lips worked up Kurt's neck and over his jawline, and Kurt closed his eyes trying to remain levelheaded. It was impossible though when Blaine was running his tongue over him like that.

"Well, we just might have to let that fantasy come true then, hadn't we," Kurt decided out loud, his excitement pushing all of his anxieties aside.

It didn't actually last long for either of them. Kurt had wanted to try to get them to come together, but in reality, how often did that ever happen? Blaine, on the other hand, was determined to get Kurt there first even after Kurt had interlocked his fingers and thumbs over both of them and used the water to help with his efforts. But Blaine was devious, in fact, he was conniving. He pushed Kurt up so he was sitting on a rock that jutted into the little alcove they had taken sanctuary in, and it was there, in broad daylight and not under water with his hands that Blaine insisted on going down on him.

The rest of the afternoon panned out quickly while they were locked in their own little world. They continued to swim, talking and holding onto each other in the water. They explored the river, wandering a little way down stream not caring in the least that they were still naked. It wasn't until much later that they took refuge in the shade and ate some of the leftovers from the night before that Blaine had packed in his backpack. There was not a sound until they finished eating, both feeling suddenly ravenous after their long hike. After their meal, feeling tired and replete they lay out flat on their backs, side by side, their hands entwined, and in the happy silence that contained them, Kurt finally attempted to get Blaine to talk.

"Blaine…," Kurt began cautiously trying to keep his words light, "I have to say, you manage to keep this side of you well hidden from the rest of the world. I mean you have the bad boy rocker down really well, but this, this is really a different side of you."

Blaine had nearly dozed off. He let out a sound that started as a laugh but ended in a sigh. "Yes, the bad boy image."

"The bad boy image," Kurt repeated breathing a sigh of relief that Blaine hadn't cut the conversation off like he had the night before. "So… what's the deal with all that? Don't you think you've gone a little too far?" Kurt cringed hoping he wasn't going to ruin everything that Blaine had done for him that day.

Blaine was silent for a moment while he contemplated Kurt's words. He wasn't stupid. He knew full well that Kurt believed that it was his turn to open up. If he did want to move forward with Kurt then this was going to be a conversation that was going to have to take place.

"Well, to be truthful Kurt, the bad boy rocker is me." He flashed Kurt a hesitant glance. "He'll always be a part of me even while I'm sitting here with you escaping from the real world. There's still a part of me that loves doing all the crazy things that you've seen me do because for the most part, it's a hell of a lot of fun."

"You call getting arrested and doing time behind bars and all the other crazy stuff you've been doing, fun?" Kurt exclaimed with just a hint of cynicism.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine scoffed. "It's not like I'm the first rock star to let loose and run amuck. History is scattered with rock stars' scandalous behavior, and compared to some hard core rockers from the 70s and the 80s, I'm pretty tame."

"You can't say you've been a bit tame over the past couple of months though," Kurt chided rolling onto his side so he could look him in the face. "You've been a bit stupid!"

Blaine rolled over onto his stomach so he could meet Kurt's argument. "Stupid? Stupid would be biting the head off a bat and then having to be treated for rabies, or sticking furniture to my hotel ceiling with cement or blowing up toilets."

"And even when you consider Hunter's behavior, he's nowhere as bad as Iggy Pop who encouraged an all-out brawl with his audience at a concert in 1974 and don't even get me started on Jim Morrison, the first rock star to actually be arrested on stage during a live performance." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really Kurt, in comparison to those days, I'm really tame."

"Tame?"

"Yes, tame. And when you look at most rock stars today, most of them have turned into yoga health fanatics who book hotels with suitable amenities for their families. I'm just doing my bit to keep the real rock star image alive and I'm having fun doing it."

Blaine rolled onto his back, his lips pursed tightly and a frown heavy on his forehead. It wasn't really an excuse. It was Blaine just trying to deflect and stop Kurt from getting to the real stuff, the complicated stuff, the stuff that Blaine had been shying away from for a long time.

"But…" Kurt paused just fractionally, worried that he might press Blaine too far, "I'm sorry if I'm being pushy, but I sense something else," Blaine's head suddenly flashed over, their eyes locked and Kurt was almost too afraid to continue. "I sense something within you trying to break free."

Blaine's eyes clouded over and the rigid tension that Kurt had seen before returned to Blaine's body. Kurt was determined, however, to not let this slide. He had gone this far, he might as well continue. He leaned over earnestly and grabbed Blaine's arm, squeezing it tightly for emphasis.

"You are a talented man, Blaine…. I just wouldn't want something bad to really happen to you. Some of the things you've done in the past months have been over the top. You're capable of so much more."

"And why do you think that you know me so well, to think that I'm this so wonderfully talented guy? You don't really know me either," Blaine challenged defensively and Kurt knew full well that he was dealing with that wild crazy man who he saw on stage. The wonderful, gentle Blaine that had brought him to the hideaway canyon had disappeared completely. "All you see is what I show everyone on stage, for the cameras."

"Because Blaine," Kurt said passionately scooting himself up to sit crossed legged beside him. "Do you remember two years ago when you were live on that state fundraiser and you had to fill in for that guy who suddenly got hurt?"

Blaine didn't answer. He was surprised that Kurt had even seen it.

"It was before you went in the National competition, so maybe not many people have seen it or even know about it, but I saw it a couple of months ago on Youtube, and you know what?" Kurt didn't wait for an answer. "You were amazing. You just got up there on the piano, and you started singing these two amazing songs that you later told the audience you had written." Kurt shook his head in awe. "Those songs were incredible."

Blaine sat up, pulling his legs up to his body and wrapping his arms around his knees mirroring the exact same pose from when he had withdrawn from Kurt back in the hotel room all those months ago. Kurt held his breath waiting for Blaine to answer but he could feel the anger, the desperation, the anguish and most terribly the hopelessness radiating off of him.

"Blaine," Kurt finally spoke but his voice was barely a whisper. "What is it? What's holding you back? Why can't you do that now? Why can't you just be yourself?"

The silence after Kurt's words was deafening, and just like the hotel room, Kurt suddenly felt uncomfortable, exposed in his nakedness and he wondered whether he should just quietly stand and give Blaine some space.

"The truth is," Blaine finally spoke out to the scenery before him, "it's not as easy as that. It's, it's Sebastian. All the success that we have created is off this image that Sebastian has made."

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked in shock, shuddering at the thought of the man.

Blaine nodded as if he was trying to convince himself. "It's what I've built my fame off of." Blaine turned to Kurt, "He's a very sharp and clever businessman. I owe everything I have to him. He's right. If I changed it, I could lose everything."

"So, Sebastian believes running yourself into the ground, giving yourself alcohol poisoning and having the possibility of an extended stay at Los Angeles County Jail, is the way to go about building your career?" Kurt stated sarcastically. "Right, I'll keep that in mind the next time I want to be famous."

Blaine's eyes narrowed but Kurt was not sorry, someone had to be brave to say it.

Surprisingly however, Blaine laughed. "Man, I love it when you do that?" He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Kurt's lips, but there, before Kurt could feel completely relieved, something else flashed over Blaine's eyes. Kurt tilted his head quizzically. It had been so quick, he hadn't been able to place an emotion on it, but maybe, just maybe it was Blaine remembering something he didn't want to.

"Sebastian is right," Blaine continued. "If I go about and write my own music, my image will change. I know that, Sebastian knows that, and then it's not just my job that's being put at risk. It's also his job, Rachel's job, everyone on my team. All of them would be affected if things went bad. And if you've seen that Youtube clip, then you know it's true too because you will also know how different my music is." Blaine nodded as if he was reassuring himself. "No, Sebastian has made all the decisions from the start and everything has worked out well. I mean look at me. I wouldn't have any of this success if it wasn't for him." He turned to look Kurt in the eyes. "I won't lie. I would love to have some creative license to make my own songs. I have all these other ideas, for other different kinds of music, but yeah, Sebastian is scared that the fans won't like my softer side."

"Well, even the hard core rockers from the 80s have a softer side," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded his head, "Hmm, maybe."

They were silent for a few moments until Kurt decided to voice his opinion one last time, "To be honest, I really didn't think that managers had so much control over their artists."

"They don't, but they do, but they don't." Blaine sighed, "It's complicated Kurt."

Kurt watched Blaine brood. There was more, lots more that Kurt could sense in Blaine's pensive expression. Blaine lifted his head and gazed off into the distance and it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything else. For now, whatever it was, Blaine wasn't going to share it with Kurt.

Kurt decided to let the matter rest. He had said his piece, and for the most part, Blaine did not appear too disgruntled with his approach. If his gut feeling was right, Blaine would tell him when he was ready. Kurt forced a smile and glanced at the sky. "Should we brave another swim before we head back?"

Blaine smiled but it was still shadowed with whatever else was hanging over his thoughts. "Sure," he managed.

They tried to recapture some of the delight that they had experienced earlier in the day, but no matter how they tried, it was gone. Even when Blaine came for a second time under Kurt's gentle hands a short time later, his body curled with tense frustration, his face tight with a hidden stress, Kurt knew everything was tainted with that last bit of Blaine's story that he hadn't dared to reveal to Kurt. Instead, Blaine turned Kurt around so his chest was flat against a rock at the water's edge and ran his hands over Kurt's back to massage his muscles. Blaine leaned up and placed a delicate kiss on the back of his neck and as tightly as he could he wrapped his hands around Kurt's body from behind.

"Enjoy," he whispered before he lowered himself down, kissing his way down Kurt's spine until he reached the top of the delicate curve of Kurt's butt cheeks. Kurt held onto the rock in anticipation but it wasn't long until he was struggling to hold himself up as he squirmed delightfully underneath the feeling of Blaine's tongue.

Afterwards, once they held each other long enough for Kurt to catch his breath, Blaine glanced at his watch. "We should make a move," he murmured reluctantly, his head now lying flat against Kurt's thigh as Kurt swirled his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't mean to pry so much before," Kurt whispered worriedly. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin the day for you."

Blaine only wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt and snuggled into his body. "You didn't, you just made me acknowledge what I don't want to face." Blaine lifted his head and met his gaze, offering him a weak smile. "Really, we're fine."

They didn't speak as they swam to the water's edge to dress and gather their things, but they did stop once after they had climbed out of the small canyon. Side by side they stood with the warm sun at their backs taking one last look at the view, their fingers entwined.

"This has truly been an amazing day," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine squeezed back. "It's not over yet," he smiled mischievously causing Kurt to turn and glance at him in wonder. "We've still got another three hours of hiking to go to get us back to the car."

Kurt's face dropped and he couldn't help the long groan that escaped from his lips. "I forgot all about that."

Blaine turned tugging Kurt after him so they could start back on the trail, both knowing they wouldn't get home until very late. This time as they walked they walked hand in hand but instead of the joyful chit chat they had experienced that morning, they walked silently. At first, Kurt suspected that it might have been due to their tiredness but something else had crept up on Kurt during the late afternoon, something that he couldn't shake off and it all had to do with that look in Blaine's eyes from earlier.

He gave Blaine a quick smile as he glanced back over his shoulder, his face dancing as the sun shone through the trees. Kurt tried to swallow down the anxious lump in his throat but he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that all of this, all this time that they had spent together was to be short lived. He didn't want to be the pessimist but the next day was Monday, and whether Blaine liked it or not, reality was going to catch up with him and with it, Kurt believed that something in Blaine's past had the possibility to pull apart everything that they had built over the past two days.

Kurt was sure of it.


End file.
